El día de Dimitrios
by MARK69
Summary: Ranma es dominado, por el poder de un antiguo guerrero, nativo de un planeta ya desaparecido, y se vuelve frío e implacable. Una misión muy peligrosa, espera a sus amigos, y a las Sailor Scouts. Una misión, nunca antes imaginada, y nunca antes vivida...
1. El origen de Dimitrios

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "El día de Dimitrios".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**). **

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, son propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo". Dimitrios, Dimas, Dinia, Andreiena, y demás personajes y habitantes del planeta Delta-Máximus, así como Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita, también alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 1: "El origen de Dimitrios".**

Lugar # 1: El planeta Delta-Máximus, 4500 años en el pasado...

Una sociedad muy avanzada, los delta-maximulianos, habían hecho grandes avances en el campo de la medicina, en especial uno, que era que podían devolverle la vida, a cualquier persona que hubiera muerto, lo cual los alegraba mucho...

Sin embargo, como dice un viejo refrán, "no todo es miel sobre hojuelas". Ese gran descubrimiento, de los habitantes del planeta Delta-Máximus, tenía un bemol. El acto de devolver la vida, sólo podía aplicarse a las personas que morían, ya fuera víctimas de una enfermedad o de un accidente, o asesinadas. Las personas que se suicidaban, quedaban condenadas a ir a La Dimensión Oscura, el plano astral donde, según los delta-maximulianos, estaban las siempre torturadas almas, de aquellos que se quitaban la vida, por su propia mano, ya fuera con armas, o venenos. La Dimensión Oscura, era un lugar de perdición eterna, y nadie regresaba de ahí.

Un día, Dimas, el ya legendario defensor del planeta, nombró a su sucesor.

-¡Amigos, hoy, tras 50 años de defender a nuestro mundo, me retiro! –anunciaba Dimas, quien, a sus 70 años, lucía tan bien, como luciría cualquier hombre, de la mitad de su edad. -¡En este glorioso día, le cedo mi puesto, a mi hijo, Dimitrios!

-¡Bien por mi hermano! –gritaba una niña, de 15 años, aplaudiendo como loca. -¡Mi hermano, es el mejor, el Número 1!

La niña, se llamaba Dinia, y era la hija menor de Dimas.

-¡Gracias, padre! –agradeció Dimitrios, un apuesto joven de 20 años, de cabello corto, rubio, y penetrantes ojos azules. -¡Es un honor, tomar tu puesto, como defensor!

-¡Serás un excelente defensor, justo como lo ha sido tu padre, en los últimos 50 años, Dimitrios! –dijo uno de los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos. -¡El puesto, no puede estar ahora, en mejores manos!

-¡Gracias, Lord Darlack! –agradeció Dimitrios, sonriendo. -¡Este nombramiento, y mi compromiso, con su hermosa hija, Andreiena, me llenan de felicidad!

Andreiena, sonriendo, saludó a su prometido. ¿Cómo era ella, que era tan linda? Para saber como era Andreiena, sólo hay que imaginar a Rei Hino (Sailor Mars), pero rubia, y con ojos azules. Aparte de eso, eran como 2 gotas de agua.

-¿Cuál será tu primera tarea, Dimitrios? –preguntó otro miembro del Consejo de Ancianos. -¿Será, siempre, mantener el orden?

-¡Sí, Lord Kragork! –respondió Dimitrios, decidido. -¡De hecho, exigiré que se revise, a todo aquel que llegue a nuestro mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus, para ver que no sea algún fugitivo, que venga huyendo de la ley, de su propio mundo!

-¿Qué harás, de llegar a descubrir a algún fugitivo, Dimitrios? –quiso saber un tercer miembro del Consejo de Ancianos. -¿Lo investigarás, o lo mandarás de vuelta a su mundo, sin preguntarle nada?

-¡Averiguaré todo, para ver quien dice la verdad, Lord Palssorg! –informó Dimitrios, tras meditar por un momento. -¡Sólo así, podré diferenciar, a los verdaderos criminales, de los perseguidos políticos!

Sin embargo, el ambiente de fiesta, no iba a durar mucho. Gargoxian, el archi-enemigo de Dimas, y quien se creía que estaba muerto, desde hacía 22 años, estaba presente. Un sinnúmero de cirugías, lo habían hecho obtener una nueva apariencia, de la cual no sospechaba nadie. Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, Gargoxian seguía siendo el mismo villano de siempre, y tenía malvados planes, para con Dimitrios.

-¿Así que, ahora, Dimas deja al planeta, en manos de su hijo? –murmuró Gargoxian, sonriendo malignamente. -¡En cuanto pueda, lo haré tomar el camino del Mal!

Tras eso, Gargoxian, quien, ahora, se hacía llamar Uxinjar, se fue de allí, Tenía planes malignos que maquinar, y necesitaba privacidad. Mientras tanto, Dimitrios, era invitado, a un gran banquete en su honor, que se celebró en la sede del Consejo de Ancianos. Al ponerse los 3 soles del planeta Delta-Máximus, Dimitrios y Andreiena, conversaban, sobre la vida que, ahora, iban a tener, con él como defensor de su planeta.

-¡Ahora, tengo una gran responsabilidad, sobre mis hombros, linda! –decía Dimitrios, viendo el triple atardecer, como extasiado. -¡Espero tu apoyo total, para eso y más!

-¡Dimitrios, cariño, sabes que estoy contigo, siempre! –contestó Andreiena, sonriendo, y dándole un abrazo, y un beso. -¡Hagas lo que hagas, te apoyo, por siempre!

Sin decir más, Dimitrios le respondió el abrazo a Andreiena. Acto seguido, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, y se besaron. El beso, fue largo, de más de un minuto, el cual pareció multiplicarse por 5. Una vez que se separaron, sonrieron, y se dedicaron a mirar juntos, la triple puesta de sol. En un edificio de Ciudad Central, la capital, Uxinjar meditaba.

"_¡Disfruta mientras puedas, joven Dimitrios!"_, pensaba Uxinjar, sumido en la penumbra de su oficina. _"¡Muy pronto, te usaré para dominar este mundo! ¡Cuando eso pase, Uxinjar morirá, y Gargoxian volverá a la vida, con toda su maldad, y todo su poder, y reinará por 100 años!"_

Lugar # 2: La ciudad de Nerima, en Japón, en la era actual...

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Akari?! –preguntó Michiru, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¡¿Me dijiste, que tenías 15 minutos, de estar tocando el timbre?!

-¡Así es, Michiru, 15 minutos! –asintió Akari, secundada por Akane y Ryoga. -¿Por qué no abrían? ¡Sabíamos que estaban en casa, porque vimos el auto de Haruka, metido en la cochera! ¡En realidad, vimos 2, uno azul, y uno rojo!

-¿Ranma está aquí, Michiru? –inquirió Ryoga, alzando una ceja. -¡Nos preocupa!

-¡Pasen, Ranma está aquí! –indicó Michiru, pasándolos adelante. -¿De verdad, vienen por eso, Akari? ¿O ha pasado algo, que requiere nuestra presencia?

-¡La verdad, como dijo Ryoga, Ranma nos tiene preocupados, Michiru, y mucho, ya que lo que ha hecho, de pasarse 2 días completos como chica, no es normal en él! –explicó Akane, con un dejo de preocupación, en la voz. -¡Deseamos ver, si está bien!

-¡Vengan, y vean, por ustedes mismos! –pidió Michiru, guiando a Akane, Akari y Ryoga, a la sala. -¿Ven? ¡Ranma está bien, me parece!

Akane, Akari y Ryoga, vieron que Michiru, decía la verdad.

Ranma, ya de vuelta en su estado normal, como hombre, estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala, viendo la televisión, bebiéndose una gaseosa bien fría, y comiéndose unas galletas que, se notaba por como olían, eran recién hechas.

Minako estaba sentada sobre el brazo derecho del sillón, y le acariciaba la cabeza, en especial, su trenza. Al mismo tiempo, ella también veía la televisión, con gesto sereno.

-¡Hola, chicos! –saludó Makoto, sonriendo, mientras llegaba con otra bandeja de galletas, las cuales llevó ante Akane, Akari y Ryoga. -¿Gustan unas galletas?

-¡Yo, las acepto, Mako-Chan! –contestó Ryoga, metiendo mano en la bandeja, y tomando galletas, de las cuales, le pasó algunas a Akane y a Akari, quienes también, las aceptaron. -¡Ranma, se nota diferente hoy! ¡No se parece, en nada, al tipo extraño, o chica extraña, de los últimos 2 días!

-¡¡¡¡¡RYOGA!!!!! –gritó Akari, molesta, por la indiscreción de su prometido.

-¡No lo regañes, Akari! –solicitó Akane, algo incómoda por esa escena. -¡La verdad sea dicha, Ranma estuvo actuando extraño, eso es un hecho!

Justo en ese momento, Ranma volteó a ver, y descubrió a Akane, Akari y Ryoga. Al verlos, les sonrió, como si nunca se hubiera sentido indispuesto. De hecho, al verlo tan tranquilo, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, sintieron una gran calma, un gran alivio.

-¡Akane, Akari, Ryoga! –los saludó, con un movimiento de mano. -¡Hola a todos, me alegra verlos! ¿Acaso, me buscaban?

-¡Las chicas y yo, estábamos preocupados, Ranma! –explicó Ryoga, tras tomar aire, un par de veces. -¿Ya te sientes bien, "pelirroja", o aún no?

-¿A quién llamas "pelirroja", "P-Chan"? –preguntó Ranma, sonriendo, lo cual hizo que Akane y Akari, soltaran la risa. Minako, Makoto y Michiru (Haruka estaba en la habitación, que compartía con Michiru, durmiendo una siesta), no captaron el chiste de aquella extraña situación. -¡Y lo admito, me siento muy bien!

-¿Ya vieron, chicos? –quiso saber Minako, mientras se ponía de pie. -¡Ranma, hasta donde se puede ver, está muy bien!

-¿Dónde están los demás? –inquirió Akane, algo confusa. -¡Creí que, aquí, estaría el grupo completo! ¡Por lo visto, me equivoqué!

-¡Usagi, Ami y Rei, andan haciendo unas compras, en Tokio! –contó Makoto, tras hacer memoria. -¡Mamoru anda trabajando, mientras que Hotaru y Setsuna, se fueron al cine!

-¡Sólo nos quedamos nosotras 3, más Haruka quien, justo ahora, está arriba, durmiendo una siesta! –complementó Michiru, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Al parecer, Haruka estaba algo cansada, y decidió ir a dormir un poco!

-¡Chicos, salgamos de compras! –propuso Akari, tras revisar su cartera. -¡Ayer, observé, en una tienda, un vestido de baño, que deseo comprarme!

-¡Esa idea, me gusta! –aceptó Ryoga, volviendo a ver a su prometida. -¡Yo, me compraré, una nueva sombrilla de combate!

-¿Van a salir, y a ir de compras? –se dejó escuchar la voz de Haruka, quien, tras despertarse, bajaba con lentitud las gradas, las cuales llevaban al segundo piso, parte de la casa, donde se ubicaban las habitaciones. -¡Yo me apunto, deseo comprarle una nueva cubierta, al volante de mi auto rojo!

-¡Entonces, ya está decidido! –intervino Ranma, decidido. -¡Iremos de compras!

En ese momento, Ranma, sin querer, hizo algo que, cuando compró sus anillos dorados en Ciudad de México (Eventos de la fanfiction "La princesita"), se le advirtió que no hiciera: juntó los anillos, haciendo que sus piedras negras, se rozaran.

"_¡Tonto! ¡Ahora, entraré en tu cuerpo!"_, pensó Metalia, quien, desde que Ranma había vuelto a Nerima, lo había venido siguiendo, esperando el momento para actuar. _"¡En este momento, entraré en contacto con la energía de éstas joyas y, muy pronto, serás todo mío, y me ayudarás, a eliminar a las molestas Sailor Scouts!"_

Diciendo y haciendo, Metalia se metió al cuerpo de Ranma. Una vez ahí, notó que, ahí, estaba una extraña energía, procedente de los anillos, la cual era muy poderosa, y que estaba tomando vida propia, alimentada por la fuerza física de Ranma. Metalia, decidiendo controlar esa energía, decidió fusionarse con ella, para poder hacerse más poderosa, y poder controlar mejor a Ranma. Metalia, notó algo: aquella energía, era masculina, y parecía saber, lo que deseaba hacer. Decidió aguardar, sólo un poco.

De vuelta en el planeta Delta-Máximus, las celebraciones, por el nombramiento de Dimitrios, como nuevo defensor, eran enormes, y duraron varios días.

Tras acabar las celebraciones, Dimitrios decidió empezar a trabajar. Para eso, se puso de acuerdo con su padre, Dimas, para analizar a los villanos de su mundo.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de los villanos, padre? –preguntó Dimitrios, deseoso de entrar en acción. -¿Hay alguno "especial", o sea, que merezca más atención que los otros?

-¡No, hijo mío! –respondió Dimas, tras pensar un poco. -¡Mi archi-enemigo, Gargoxian, murió hace 22 años, o mejor dicho, eso se cree! ¡Su cuerpo, nunca fue encontrado, cuando se revisaron las ruinas, de su vieja guarida!

-¡Me quedaré despierto hasta tarde, viendo los archivos sobre los villanos! –anunció Dimitrios, activando la computadora. -¡Vamos a ver: Black Omega, Dextronimus, Gelia, Nocta-Nocturna, Trimérides! ¡Cada uno, el peor en algo!

-¡Le prepararé la cena a Dinia, hijo! –dijo Dimas, dirigiéndose a la cocina. -¡Ella, dentro de algunos años, empezará su entrenamiento, para sustituirte!

-¡Yo, cenaré después! –contestó Dimitrios, pasando a ver los archivos sobre los villanos de su mundo. -¡Vaya, esto es interesante!

**Nota: La madre de Dimitrios y Dinia, se llamaba como su hija, o sea, Dinia. Murió 15 años atrás, al dar a luz a su hija. Por esa razón, no es muy mencionada. **

¿Qué fue, lo que Dimitrios notó como "interesante", en los archivos de los villanos?

Pues, no fue otra cosa, que la información que le dijo su padre, Dimas, acerca de que su archi-enemigo, Gargoxian, había muerto, en una batalla contra él, 22 años atrás.

La muerte de Gargoxian, nunca fue catalogada como "oficial", ya que, si bien se revisó su vieja guarida, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, sólo se hallaron pedazos, muy quemados, de sus ropas. A decir verdad, de su cuerpo, sólo se halló una parte: la mano derecha, muy quemada, lo cual la convertía, en un hallazgo inútil.

-¡Me pregunto si, en serio, Gargoxian murió, o sobrevivió! –murmuró Dimitrios, viendo los viejos datos, sobre el archi-enemigo de su padre. -¡Si estuviera vivo, sería como mi padre, un hombre de 70 años, que no representaría, al menos, para mí, un peligro!

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Ciudad Central, Uxinjar, quien antes fuera Gargoxian, hacía planes malignos, todos destinados, a volver a Dimitrios al mal.

"_¡Muy pronto, Dimitrios no será un obstáculo para mis planes!"_, pensaba Uxinjar, sumido en la penumbra de su escondite. _"¡Muy pronto, lo enfrentaré en batalla, y descubriré sus debilidades, las cuales, tarde o temprano, usaré para sacar, a la superficie, su lado más oscuro, siniestro y peligroso! ¡El planeta Delta-Máximus, si no es mío, no será de nadie! ¡Eso, lo juro por mi honor de guerrero! ¡De paso, me vengaré de mi enemigo, Dimas, por arruinar mi cuerpo perfecto!"_

A la noche siguiente, Dimitrios fue a cenar, a la casa de su prometida, Andreiena, en compañía de ésta, y de su padre, Lord Darlack. La cena, transcurrió con normalidad.

-¡Espero que te haya gustado, en serio, la cena! –empezó Andreiena, contenta. -¡La hice pensando en nuestro compromiso, Dimitrios!

-¡Fue el mejor dragón norteño, que jamás haya comido! –admitió Dimitrios, igualmente, muy contento. -¡Ya lo verás, Andreiena, seremos muy felices, una vez que nos casemos!

-¡Mi hija, es muy afortunada, de tenerte de prometido, Dimitrios! –intervino Lord Darlack, tras beber un trago de vino. -¡La boda, será un evento, nunca antes visto!

En ese momento, sucedió algo. Con la rapidez de un rayo, Dimitrios agarró a Andreiena y a Lord Darlack, y se lanzó, con ellos, al suelo. Lo hizo justo a tiempo, ya que, segundos después, un misil calórico, desintegraba la mayor parte del comedor. A continuación, se levantó una enorme nube, de polvo y calor, la cual, dificultaba respirar.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Dimitrios, asombrado. -¿Qué fue eso, pudieron verlo?

-¡Yo, estoy bien! –contestó Andreiena, sacudiendo sus ropas. -¡Me parece, que fue un misil calórico, por el tipo de daño causado!

-¡Aparte de que estoy bien, no lo puedo creer! –dijo Lord Darlack, poniéndose de pie, con lentitud. -¡No puede ser un misil calórico, hija! ¡Los misiles calóricos, fueron sacados de circulación desde... desde... cielos, ya no lo recuerdo!

-¿Desde hace 22 años, Lord Darlack? –se dejó escuchar, una voz de hombre, medio burlona. -¡Viejo tonto, no ha cambiado ni un ápice!

-¿Gargoxian? –murmuró Lord Darlack, reconociendo aquella voz. -¡No puede ser Gargoxian, él está muerto, Dimas lo mató, hace ya 22 años!

-¡Ahora, puede llamarme Uxinjar, Lord Darlack! –anunció el macabro villano, saliendo, de entre la nube de polvo. -¡Esperé 22 años, para poder vengarme!

-¡Gargoxian, el archi-enemigo de mi padre, Dimas! –exclamó Dimitrios, poniéndose en guardia. -¡No sé como sobreviviste, pero lamentarás haberlo hecho! ¿Qué deseas?

-¡Dije, que me llamo Uxinjar, mocoso tonto! –corrigió el villano, de mal modo. -¡Haré, lo que no pude hacer, con el necio de tu padre! ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡No te será fácil, Gargoxian, Uxinjar, o como sea que te llames! –exclamó Dimitrios, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡Si te rindes por las buenas, no serás ejecutado, sino enviado, de por vida, a trabajar en las minas de sal, del sur del planeta!

-¡Aprenderás a respetarme, niño! –graznó Uxinjar, ya molesto. -¡Para que veas, lo peligroso que es retarme, aquí te dejaré una muestra!

Un arma, un dedo en el gatillo, un fogonazo blanco, el tiempo que se detiene...

Entretanto, en Nerima, las cosas se iban a poner feas...

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga, Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, salieron a hacer unas compras. Hasta ahí, todo muy normal o, al menos, eso parecía...

Ranma no se sentía bien, no desde que, sin querer hacerlo, rozara las piedras negras de sus anillos. Empezando en ese momento, había empezado a sentirse débil, como mareado, como si 2 o más conciencias, lucharan en su interior.

Justo en ese momento, Kuno, el Torpe Número 1 de Nerima, apareció, buscando siempre a la chica pelirroja, o a Akane. Al ver sólo a ésta, se le fue encima, dándole un "abrazo de oso" bastante fuerte. Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, se sorprendieron, al ver aquello, como pocas veces, se habían sorprendido en sus vidas.

-¡Akane Tendo, dueña de mi corazón, ven conmigo! –gritó Kuno, abrazando a Akane, todo contento. -¡No importa, que la chica pelirroja no esté, al menos, estás conmigo!

-¡Suéltame, Kuno! –demandó Akane, ya molesta. -¡Que me sueltes, te digo!

Ranma, cuyo malestar no había notado nadie, levantó la vista. Al ver aquella escena, sintió su sangre arder. Con lentitud, se fue acercando a Kuno, llegándole por detrás.

-¡Akane te dijo, que la sueltes, Kuno! –empezó Ranma, dejando ver un rictus, de furia, en su rostro. -¿Aparte de tonto, eres sordo?

-¡Ranma Saotome! –gruñó Kuno, decepcionado, al verlo. -¡No molestes, necio!

Al parecer, a Ranma no le gustó escuchar esa orden. Apretando los puños, empezó a rechinar los dientes, al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos. Akane, viéndolo, temió que fuera a hacer una locura, y quiso advertir a Kuno. Lo mismo trataron de hacer Akari, Ryoga y Minako. Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, no podían decir nada, debido a lo sorprendidas que estaban, al ver aquello. Parecía una pesadilla, hecha realidad...

-¡¡¡¡¡KUNO!!!!! –rugió Ranma, ya fuera de sí. -¡¡¡¡¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!!!!!

Akane, recordando cuando Ranma casi mata a Rina Inverse o a Caldina, por andar como medio loco (Evento de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"), temió que, ahora sí, fuera a irse muy lejos, aún más que esa vez. Si bien Akane no veía a Kuno, en muy buenos términos, a decir verdad, temió por su vida, al ver la cara de Ranma.

-¿Eh, qué pasa? –quiso saber Kuno, sorprendido por aquella exclamación. -¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, Ranma Saotome? ¡¡¡¡¡AGH!!!!!

El grito de Kuno, se debió a que, sin previo aviso, Ranma le dejó ir un señor puñetazo, por toda la cara. Kuno, "pillado con la guardia baja", salió disparado por el aire y, con un gran estrépito, atravesó la vitrina de una tienda cercana. Estaba noqueado, al caer.

-¡Ranma Saotome! –lo llamó Makoto, ya molesta. -¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Dime ya!

-¡Voy a liquidar, a Kuno, de una buena vez por todas! –respondió Ranma, al tiempo que notaba que sus manos, para su sorpresa, empezaban a brillar. -¡Hazte a un lado, Kino!

-¡Nunca me habías llamado, por mi apellido, Ranma! –insistió Makoto, sorprendida y molesta. -¿Te sientes bien, Ranma? ¡No pareces el mismo, te lo aseguro!

Mientras este diálogo se daba, Kuno, con lentitud, se despertaba, al tiempo que trataba de levantarse. Haruka sonreía, al ver a Ranma, actuar no "como un inútil", como solía decirle, sino como todo un guerrero... ¿O era, como un villano?

-¡Ranma, ya deja ésta locura! –secundó Minako, a Makoto. -¡Parece, que necesitas ayuda! ¡La verdad, creo que te estás excediendo!

-¡¡¡¡¡"TORMENTA TERRIBLE"!!!!! –gritó Ranma, alzando ambas manos hacia Minako, y dejándole ir encima, una gran cantidad de energía. -¡No te metas, niña!

Akari y Michiru, eran las más espantadas. ¿Ese tipo, era Ranma? No lo parecía...

-¡Me largo de aquí, para estar solo! –masculló Ranma, antes de irse, de un modo, que acabó de sorprender a todos. -¡Nos veremos luego, grupo de necios!

¿Cómo se fue Ranma, que fue tan sorpresivo, para todos? ¡Se fue volando, como si fuera Superman, o algún otro superhéroe, o supervillano!

-¿Desde cuando, Ranma puede volar, Michiru? –preguntó Akari, viendo aquella escena, tan irreal. -¡Esto, no puede ser verdad!

-¡Yo, no sabía que él pudiera volar! –contestó Michiru, dando un suspiro. -¡Algo me dice que, ahora, vendrán nuevos problemas!

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto Furinkan, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Minako, Makoto, Haruka y Michiru, no contaron nada de lo sucedido, el día anterior, a Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Hotaru y Setsuna. La verdad, no creyeron que les fueran a creer, ya que ellas 4, aún no podían creer lo que había pasado. Decidieron que, si pasaba de nuevo, sería mejor que todos lo vieran, para ver que se hacía...

-¿Alguien puede pasar, al frente, a resolver, el problema número 1? –pidió Setsuna, esperando a alguien, que no fuera, ni Ami, ni Akari. -¿Nadie? ¡Muy bien, entonces, elegiré a alguien! ¡Vamos a ver, Ukyo, pasa al frente!

-¡Al instante, profesora! –dijo Ukyo, sonriendo, y pasando al frente. -¡Vamos a ver...!

En un par de minutos, Ukyo resolvió el problema. En su orden, Akane, Ryoga, Daisuke, Yuka, Sayuri, Minako, Makoto, Rei y Ranma, pasaron a resolver los siguientes 9 problemas. Setsuna, estaba pasmada, al ver tan notoria mejoría.

"_¡Parece, que he subestimado, a estos chicos!"_, pensaba Setsuna, mientras revisaba los problemas, uno por uno. _"¡Algo les ha pasado, es un hecho, pero no tengo idea, de que cosa podrá ser! ¡Luego, lo investigaré, pero de manera discreta!"_

En el planeta Delta-Máximus, Dimitrios estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué hiciste, Uxinjar? –preguntaba Dimitrios, no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué matar, a un hombre inocente, como era Lord Darlack?

-¡Te dije, Dimitrios, que te iba a demostrar mi peligrosidad! –se burló Uxinjar, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Volveremos a vernos, muy pronto!

Activando un control de su cinturón, Uxinjar se teletransportó, lejos de allí. Dimitrios, dando media vuelta, se acercó a su suegro, Lord Darlack, sólo para constatar que, en efecto, estaba muerto. Cerca de allí, estaba Andreiena, desmayada, desde que observó a su padre, caer malherido. Dimitrios, con delicadeza, la despertó. Entre ambos, levantaron el cuerpo de Lord Darlack, y lo llevaron a otro lugar.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Dimitrios? –preguntó Andreiena, algo dubitativa. -¡El archi-enemigo de tu padre, ha vuelto, y deberás detenerlo!

-¡Eso haré, Andreiena! –asintió Dimitrios, decidido. -¡Si mi padre no pudo detenerlo, yo lo haré, para bien de nuestro mundo!

Tras eso, Dimitrios y Andreiena, cada cual por su lado, se pusieron a contactar a sus amigos y conocidos, para preparar el funeral de Lord Darlack. Debido a su muy noble trabajo, se le haría un funeral digno de su cargo, Miembro del Consejo de Ancianos.

"_¡Uxinjar, lo juro, va a pagar por esto!"_, juraba Dimitrios, sintiendo una furia, que nunca antes, había sentido. _"¡Fui nombrado defensor de este planeta, y lo defenderé, sea como sea! ¡El planeta Delta-Máximus, nunca, será dominado por el Mal!"_

En las semanas que siguieron, Dimitrios tuvo bastante trabajo, enfrentando y eliminando a varios villanos. Black Omega, Dextronimus, Gelia, Nocta-Nocturna, Trimérides, todos, cada uno a su momento, perdieron la vida enfrentando a Dimitrios.

Las 2 mujeres de este maligno quinteto, Gelia y Nocta-Nocturna, fueron quienes más problemas le dieron a Dimitrios, quien, al final, se valió de sus debilidades, para eliminarlas: a Gelia, quien dominaba poderes de hielo, la agarró en un poderoso "abrazo de oso" para, al final, dejarla caer en el cráter del Monte Titano, el principal volcán activo del planeta, guiándola a una muerte muy ardiente. Por su parte, Nocta-Nocturna, que era una mujer-vampiro, fue enfrentada por Dimitrios, en el Castillo Negro del Norte. Durante su batalla, Dimitrios usando como carnada su propia sangre, llevó a Nocta-Nocturna, hasta una torre del castillo, donde la enfrentó por varias horas, hasta que llegó el amanecer. La luz de los 3 soles, se encargó de eliminar a Nocta-Nocturna, dejando sólo, en su lugar, un puñado de cenizas. Acabada la batalla, Dimitrios recogió las cenizas de Nocta-Nocturna, y las arrojó al mar, dejando que se fueran al fondo.

Sin embargo, la futura batalla contra Uxinjar, era lo que más dominaba la mente de Dimitrios. En el ínterin, Dimitrios eliminó a Black Omega, Dextronimus y Trimérides, haciéndolos volar en pedazos, junto con sus respectivas bases, lo cual le sirvió para animarse un poco. Sin embargo, el tiempo era su principal enemigo.

-¡Uxinjar, no he olvidado nuestro enfrentamiento! –murmuró Dimitrios, desde la cima del Monte Titano. -¡Será, a todo o nada, hasta el final!

Dimitrios no sabía algo: justo en ese momento, Uxinjar, estaba en su laboratorio, preparando algunos planes malignos. Usando un poco de su sangre, Uxinjar había logrado aislar una enzima, la cual iba a usar, para crear un gas, el cual, a no dudarlo, podría volver malo, a todo aquel que lo respirara. El objetivo de Uxinjar, tenía nombre. Se llamaba Dimitrios. Esto, no era bueno, para ningún habitante del planeta.

-¡Muy pronto, Dimitrios será el peor villano, que el planeta Delta-Máximus, jamás haya conocido! –juraba Uxinjar, viendo el proceso de su creación. -¡Quizás yo muera en la batalla, pero no importará, siempre que él ocupe mi lugar como villano!

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Dimitrios, su prometida, Andreiena, hacía los preparativos finales, para el funeral de su padre, Lord Darlack. Dinia, la hermana menor de Dimitrios, pese a su juventud, ayudaba a su futura cuñada, con la cual, desde que la conoció, se había llevado muy bien, lo cual alegraba a Dimitrios, y a su padre, Dimas.

-¡Fue terrible que ese sujeto, matara a tu papá, Andreiena! –dijo Dinia, tras terminar un nuevo lote de invitaciones. -¿No nos dijiste siempre, papá, que Gargoxian había muerto, en una batalla, 7 años antes, de que yo naciera?

-¡Eso creí yo, Dinia! –asintió Dimas, tras meditar por un momento. -¡Al parecer, Gargoxian, ahora llamado Uxinjar, ahora, es más poderoso, que cuando me enfrentaba!

-¡Muy pronto, él no será más que un brumoso recuerdo, padre! –exclamó Dimitrios, entrando de repente. -¡En el momento menos esperado, Uxinjar y yo, nos enfrentaremos, y decidiremos, quien dominará el planeta Delta-Máximus, si el Bien, o el Mal! ¡En el nombre de la poderosa diosa Krao, espero que sea el Bien!

-¡Nosotros, confiamos en tus capacidades, hermano! –intervino Dinia, guiñando un ojo a su hermano mayor. -¡Lo vencerás, puedes creerme!

-¡Uxinjar, nunca dominará este mundo! –juró Dimitrios, decidido. -¡Por mi honor, juro que lo acabaré, así como acabé con los otros villanos!

En su laboratorio, Uxinjar terminaba su maligno gas cambia-personalidad. Una sonrisa maligna, iluminó su no menos maligno rostro.

-¡Muy pronto, Dimitrios, serás mío! –prometía Uxinjar, feliz de haber acabado. -¡Nunca pude cambiar a tu necio padre, así que voy a por tu cabeza, la cual, yo pronto tendré!

Apenas dijo esto, Uxinjar se dedicó a planificar, una forma de hacer que Dimitrios, respirara aquel gas que él había creado. Esa, sería la parte más difícil, de su plan.

-¡Mejor, este plan, lo dejo para mañana, porque, ahora, sólo deseo relajarme y descansar! –masculló Uxinjar, antes de dirigirse a darse un buen baño. -¡Me merezco unos días de paz, por ser un gran genio del Mal! ¡Hasta los villanos, lo juro, debemos tomar tiempo, para nosotros mismos! ¡Iré a dar una vuelta, por un museo!

Entretanto, en Nerima, un nuevo día de clases avanzaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, hubo reunión de grupo. Extrañamente, Ranma no recordaba, lo que había pasado, el día anterior. Por el contrario, se veía contento y relajado.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ranma? –preguntaba Makoto, mientras repartía, a los presentes, algunas de sus famosas croquetas de pollo. -¡Hoy, luces diferente!

-¡Me siento bien, Makoto, y gracias por preguntar! –respondió Ranma, sonriendo amablemente. -¡No entiendo tu extrañeza, no tiene lógica!

-¿Desde cuándo, Ranma habla de lógica? –quiso saber Akane, mientras aceptaba un okonomiyaki de Ukyo, así como un tazón de sopa, el cual le pasó Yuka. -¡Ranma, una vez más, está algo raro! ¡Habrá que vigilarlo, chicas!

-¡De eso, nos encargaremos Makoto y yo, Akane! –se ofreció Minako, sonriendo, como sólo ella lo hacía. -¡Ranma es nuestro amigo, y nos preocupamos por él!

-¿No será, que Ranma te gusta, Minako? –preguntó Akari, viendo fijo a ambos. -¡No es un secreto que, si bien Ranma es el prometido de Akane, es un chico muy admirado!

-¡Ranma es mi amigo, Akari, y también Akane es mi amiga! –respondió Minako, decidida al máximo. -¡Yo, nunca le quitaría el novio, a una amiga! ¡Eso, no es bueno!

-¡Eso digo yo! –intervino Daisuke, hasta ahora metido de lleno, en comer unas costillas asadas. -¡Cada chico, con su chica, y nada de trucos sucios!

-¡Ahora que Daisuke habla de trucos sucios, me pregunto que habrá pasado, con la gata tramposa de Shampoo! –dijo Ukyo, como pensando en voz alta. -¡En la de menos, está en China, preparando ramen! ¡Sólo para eso, era buena Shampoo, para preparar ramen, y para causar problemas! ¡Aparte de eso, no sabía hacer nada más!

-¿Quién es Shampoo, alguna amiga de ustedes? –preguntó Ami, acabando un tazón de sopa. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, yo no conozco a nadie, que se llame Shampoo!

-¡Shampoo, raras veces, podía ser llamada "amiga", Ami-Chan! –contestó Akane, con un rictus de disgusto, en el rostro. -¡Era una amazona china, bien pesada, que caía mal desde que llegaba, con su "¡Nihao, Ranma!"! ¡Vaya que chocaba, la tipa esa!

-¡Presiento que, a ella, le gustaba Ranma! –indicó Rei, tras beber un poco de limonada, la cual, le gustaba mucho. -¿Acerté, o me equivoco?

-¡La verdad, Rei-Chan, Akane y Ukyo, nunca fueron muy amigas de Shampoo, salvo en cortos períodos de paz! –explicó Sayuri, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Ella, hasta donde recuerdo, se fue de Nerima, poco antes de que ustedes llegaran! ¿Verdad, Yuka?

-¡Así es, amiga mía! –afirmó Yuka, que acababa de terminar su almuerzo. -¡Ranma le dijo que se fuera, y ella se fue! ¡No se iría de muy buena gana, pero se fue! ¡Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada, de que, tarde o temprano, ella volverá a Nerima!

El recordar a Shampoo, hizo que Ranma apretara dientes y puños. Eso, asustó a varios de los presentes. Hasta Akari, normalmente muy centrada, se sintió inquieta.

-¡No es para tanto, Ranma, aunque sé bien, lo molesta que podía ser Shampoo, siempre que se lo proponía! –alegó Akari, viendo a su alrededor. -¡Tengo una pregunta!

-¡Por supuesto, Akari! –asintió Ranma, ya relajado y sonriente. -¿Qué deseas saber?

-¿Desde cuándo sabes volar, Ranma? –disparó Akari, con una gran falta de tacto, esperable de Makoto, más no de ella. -¡Me sorprendió verte volar, lo juro!

Ranma, no supo que responder, a la pregunta de Akari. De hecho, se quedó frío, por un breve momento, hasta que pudo hablar de nuevo.

-¿Dices, que yo puedo volar? –preguntó Ranma, confundido. -¿Volar, como Superman?

Mientras preguntaba eso, Ranma revisaba los rostros de sus otros amigos, como buscando una señal de que Akari le mentía, o le estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, no halló nada. Tras pensar un momento, Ranma cayó en la cuenta, de que Akari, ni solía mentir, ni acostumbraba bromear, ya que ella era una chica muy seria, dulce y amable.

-¡Parece que Ranma, no recuerda eso, Akari! –intervino Minako, con cautela. -¡Apuesto una cena para todos nosotros, en un restaurante fino, a que Ranma, tampoco recuerda, el golpazo que le propinó a Kuno! ¡Lo juro, por mi honor de Sailor Scout!

-¿En cuál restaurante, Minako? –preguntó Ranma, con interés. -¡Recuerda, uno fino!

"_¡No lo creo, no es posible, Ranma no lo recuerda!"_, pensó Makoto, asustada, al escuchar a Ranma. _"¡Por todos los Cielos, deseo saber que le está pasando a Ranma! ¡Parece que él, fuera la mezcla de 2 personas, en vez de una!"_

Adentro de Ranma, Metalia y la extraña energía, entraban en contacto, en empatía.

-¡Dime, quién eres, amigo! –empezó Metalia, deseosa de conocer esa fuerza. -¡Dime tu nombre, para conocerte mejor!

-¡Me llamo Dimitrios, y hace tiempo, me dediqué a defender mi ya desaparecido mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus! –se presentó Dimitrios, con rapidez. -¡Identifícate!

-¡Yo, soy la poderosa Reina Metalia, futura Reina del Universo! –se presentó Metalia, a su vez. -¡Desde luego, para eso, necesitaré tu ayuda, mi poderoso amigo!

-¡Hagamos un trato, y te ayudaré! -propuso Dimitrios, decidido. -¡Deja que yo use este planeta, la Tierra, para convertirlo en el planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus, y el Universo será todo tuyo, te lo juro, como guerrero que soy yo!

-¡Trato hecho! –aceptó Metalia, satisfecha. -¡Mientras tanto, yo te diré, lo que debes hacer para, usando el cuerpo de este chico, llamado Ranma Saotome, conquistar este planeta! ¡Eso sí, debes hacer sólo lo que YO te diga, o lo lamentarás!

Ranma no lo sabía, pero, dentro de él, había 2 fuerzas malignas. Las cosas, muy pronto, se iban a calentar, y a poner muy feas, en la ciudad de Nerima.

En su mansión, Kuno hablaba con su hermana menor, Kodachi.

-¡Ese Ranma Saotome, lo juro, me las va a pagar! –juraba Kuno, mientras descansaba en su habitación. -¡Mira que darme una golpiza, a mí, Tatewaki Kuno, "El Trueno Azul del Instituto Furinkan", como si fuera un tipo vulgar!

-¡Eso, y más, te mereces, gran necio, por meterte con mi amado Ranma! –respondió Kodachi, sonriendo, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. -¡De haber estado presente, lo hubiera ayudado, te lo aseguro, hermano!

-¡Oye! –protestó Kuno, asombrado. -¡Creí que, después de la aventura del cuerpo sin vida, habías renunciado a Ranma Saotome, hermana!

-¿Yo, renunciar a mi amado Ranma? –preguntó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Eso, no lo haría, ni en serio, ni en broma! ¡Sólo espero el momento justo, para pillar a Akane Tendo, y a la chica cocinera "con la guardia baja", para atraparlo, de una buena vez por todas!

-¿Sabes algo, Kodachi? –inquirió Kuno, sonriendo. -¡La verdad sea dicha, yo nunca creí que fuera cierta, tu renuncia a Ranma Saotome! ¡Por mi parte, yo, muy pronto, volveré a buscar a mis 2 grandes amores, Akane Tendo, y la chica pelirroja!

-¿Sigues obsesionado, con ese par? –quiso saber Kodachi, algo extrañada. -¡No te entiendo, como puedes insistir, andando tras 2 chicas, que ni caso te hacen!

Kuno no contestó. Sólo sonrió, se acomodó en su cama, y encendió su televisión. Necesitaba descansar, antes de su revancha contra Ranma Saotome, y lo iba a hacer.

Kodachi no dijo nada. Gruñendo, como sólo ella podía, salió de la habitación de su hermano, sacando su teléfono celular, y llamando a Eriko Thompson, una de sus compañeras en el Grupo Élite del Instituto San Hebere.

-¿Hola? –saludó Kodachi, al recibir respuesta. -¿Eriko?

-¡Hola, Capitana Kodachi! –respondió Eriko, siempre amable. -¿Puedo ayudarla?

-¡Sí, Eriko! –contestó Kodachi, mientras miraba una foto de Ranma, la cual llevaba en su cartera. -¡Por favor, llama a Junko, Michi y Sachiko! ¡Tengo "trabajo", para ustedes!

Tras asentir, y despedirse de Kodachi, Eriko procedió a llamar a las otras 3 integrantes del Grupo Élite, Junko Toyotomi, Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo, y les indicó que Kodachi les tenía un "trabajo", por lo que necesitaba contar con ellas. Junko, Michi y Sachiko, aceptaron presentarse, y quedaron de verse en su colegio, el Instituto San Hebere. Tras hablar con las 3, Eriko llamó a Kodachi, y le informó de la reunión. Kodachi se puso en camino a su colegio, decidida a ir a por Ranma, costara lo que costara, y afectara a quien afectara, eso, no le importaba. Sólo deseaba, tener a Ranma.

Tras un rato de avanzar de azotea en azotea, Kodachi llegó al Instituto San Hebere. Una vez allí, se reunió con Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko. Kodachi, tomó la palabra.

-¡Gracias por venir, chicas! –empezó Kodachi, tras saludar a sus amigas. -¡Me imagino que Eriko, ya les dijo, que tengo un "trabajo", para ustedes!

-¡Eso hice, Capitana Kodachi! –asintió Eriko, al escuchar lo dicho por su jefa. -¿Nos puede decir, de qué se trata, por favor?

-¡Ojalá sea algo bueno, porque estos días, han estado algo aburridos! –aventuró Junko, viendo su reloj. -¡Ya hace falta, hacer algo "divertido", como hacíamos antes!

-¡A decir verdad, coincido con Junko! –secundó Michi, mientras se arreglaba el cabello, lo cual hizo con gran rapidez. -¡Yo, hoy iba a irme al cine, para pasar el rato!

-¡Lo que sea, estoy lista! –anunció Sachiko, agitando su cinta de gimnasia. -¡Sólo indiquen el rumbo, y las sigo!

-¡Bien, chicas, así me gusta verlas, bien dispuestas a todo! –exclamó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Les diré, en que consiste su "trabajo", para que lo hagan! ¡Deben ir al centro, y causen unos cuantos líos! ¡Así, mi amado Ranma Saotome, caerá en mi poder! ¡Hace unos días, les dije que iba a encargar de esto, al Grupo Estrella # 3, el cual integran Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita, pero pensé, que este grupo, debe atacar primero, para confundir al enemigo!

-¡Ya la oyeron, chicas! –ordenó Eriko, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Vamos ya, apúrense!

-¡Vamos! –gritaron, al unísono, Junko, Michi y Sachiko.

Diciendo y haciendo, las 4 chicas, ante la mirada atenta de Kodachi, se dirigieron al centro de Nerima, dispuestas a causar algunos líos.

Kodachi, decidida a divertirse, siguió, a cierta distancia, a sus 4 compañeras. Con gran placer, las observó, entrar a una tienda por departamentos, y empezar a causar un gran alboroto. Los clientes, asustados, empezaban a correr.

Justo entonces, en el Instituto Furinkan, Ranma y sus compañeros, estaban en clase de deportes. De repente, en mitad del partido de fútbol, Ranma se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma? –preguntó Hiroshi, extrañado. -¿Por qué dejaste de jugar, amigo?

-¡Hay problemas, en el centro, Hiroshi! –respondió Ranma, apretando dientes y puños, al unísono. -¡Son unas chicas, de ese condenado colegio femenino, el Instituto San Hebere! ¡Debo ir a detenerlas, en este mismo instante!

-¿Le digo a Daisuke, y vamos contigo? –quiso saber Hiroshi, listo, como siempre, a ayudar en cuanto pudiera. -¡Les diré un par de cosas, a Kodachi y sus locas amigas!

-¡Iré solo, Hiroshi! –dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose hacia unos árboles. -¡Nos vemos luego!

"_¡Cielos, esto no es bueno!"_, pensó Hiroshi, sin darse cuenta de que, al no ser visto, Ranma se había ido volando, como si fuera Superman. _"¡Mejor le aviso a Minako y a sus amigas, para que vayan tras de Ranma, y eviten que haga algo malo!"_

Pasando, de la palabra, a la acción pura, Hiroshi fue al gimnasio, donde Minako entrenaba con el equipo de voleibol, del cual, pese a tener poco tiempo en el colegio, ya era la capitana y jugadora estrella. Tras llamar a Minako, procedió a informarle.

-¡Minako, Ranma se fue al centro, a enfrentar a unas chicas del Instituto San Hebere, y no presiento nada bueno! –disparó Hiroshi, preocupado. -¡Creo que debes ir, con algunas de tus amigas, a ver que pasa! ¡Le propuse a Ranma, decirle a Daisuke, e ir ambos con él, pero rechazó mi propuesta, cosa que, nunca antes, había hecho!

-¡Mejor así, Hiroshi! –afirmó Minako, sonriendo. -¡No te preocupes, les diré a las demás, nos transformaremos en Sailor Scouts, e iremos tras de Ranma!

Minako, reuniendo a Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, les informó lo que pasaba.

-¡Chicas, debemos actuar! –ordenó Usagi, sacando su Pluma de Transformación, y preparándose para usarla. -¡Iremos nosotras 5 y, de necesitar ayuda, llamaremos a las demás! ¿Entendido, Inner Senshis?

-¡Entendido! –gritaron Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto, al unísono, y listas para transformarse en las poderosas Sailor Scouts. -¡Vamos ya!

En la tienda por departamentos, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, estaban extrañadas de que no pasaba nada, y se lo informaron a Kodachi.

-¡Tranquilas, chicas! –las calmó Kodachi, sonriendo. -¡Ranma llegará pronto, ya lo verán! ¿Ya está todo listo, verdad?

Sachiko abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo hablar. ¿El motivo? Una pared saltó por los aires, hecha pedazos. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, Ranma estaba de pie, en el boquete. Un brillo, emanaba de sus manos, y de sus ojos, haciéndolo verse impresionante, y aterrador. Entonces habló, con una voz fría, y sin emociones.

-¿Me esperaban, villanas? –gruñó Ranma, sin moverse de donde estaba. -¡Ya vine!

-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma? –preguntó Michi, espantada. -¡Parece enojado!

-¡No sé, amiga, y no me gusta! –respondió Junko, nerviosa. -¡Tengo miedo, lo admito!

-¡Es hora de pelear! –anunció Ranma, dando un paso al frente. -¡Listas o no, aquí voy!

**Nota: Ranma ha llegado, con Kodachi y sus amigas (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko). ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Qué es ese brillo, que sale de sus manos y de sus ojos? ¿Podrá Kodachi atrapar a Ranma, o fracasará? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "El día de Dimitrios" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Legado de sangre". **


	2. Legado de sangre

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "El día de Dimitrios".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_).

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, son propiedad y Copyright © de Vince Seifert, autor de la fanfiction "Domando al caballo". Ikuko Hirano, Fujiko Godo y Dimitrios son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 2: "Legado de sangre".**

En media hora, todo se había degenerado. Ranma, con una fuerza nunca antes vista en él, se había liberado de varias trampas, puestas por Kodachi. Por si eso no fuera poco, Ranma, en cosa de segundos, había vapuleado, muy feamente, primero, a Sachiko y, luego, a Michi. Ambas yacían en el suelo, completamente noqueadas.

Como si fuera un robot, o algo por el estilo, Ranma seguía avanzando hacia Kodachi, y las otras 2 chicas que permanecían de pie, Eriko y Junko. No había que ser un genio, para saber que las 3, estaban aterrorizadas, por lo que habían visto.

-¿Pasa algo, Ranma, mi amor? –preguntaba Kodachi, mientras retrocedía, espantada, junto con Eriko y Junko. -¡Te veo algo diferente, hoy!

-¿Amor? –repitió Ranma, incrédulo, como si oyera esa palabra, por primera vez. -¡El amor no es lógico, no lo entiendo!

-¿Desde cuándo, Ranma Saotome, entiende cosas de lógica? –quiso saber Eriko, quien estaba más asustada, a cada segundo. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, Ranma sólo sabe dar golpes y patadas, como Guerrero de Artes Marciales, que es él!

-¡Si alguien puede detenerlo, se lo agradeceré! –intervino Junko, igualmente asustada, al tiempo que veía, a Michi y a Sachiko, caídas. -¡Viene por nosotras y, cuando nos ponga la mano encima, nos va a hacer pedazos!

-¿Qué me pasó? –murmuraba Michi, mientras, con lentitud, volvía en sí. -¡Ya recuerdo, lo que pasó! ¡Ranma Saotome me propinó una golpiza, y me dejó noqueada! ¡Y no fue, sólo a mí! ¡También le hizo eso, a Sachiko! ¡Despierta, Sachiko!

-¿Michi? –preguntó Sachiko, abriendo los ojos, con lentitud. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Mira eso! –contestó Michi, señalando hacia el fondo, de ese piso, de la tienda por departamentos. -¡Ranma Saotome, no sé como, se ha vuelto muy fuerte! ¡Hace un rato, él nos noqueó! ¡Si no hacemos algo, matará a la Capitana Kodachi, a Eriko, y a Junko!

-¡No me imagino, que pensarás hacer, Michi! –masculló Sachiko, poniéndose de pie, con algo de dificultad. -¡Al parecer, sólo alguien muy fuerte, podría detenerlo!

-¡Vamos, a por él! –ordenó Michi, decidida. -¡Nuestras amigas, nos necesitan!

-¡Esto es una locura, pero estoy contigo! –asintió Sachiko, siguiendo a Michi, justo cuando Ranma, con rictus de furia en el rostro, aprovechaba un descuido, para agarrar a Junko por el cuello, ante la mirada de Kodachi y de Eriko. -¡Vamos a darle, ya!

Al unísono, como si fueran una sola chica, Michi y Sachiko, saltaron hacia Ranma.

-¡¡¡¡¡BANZAI!!!!! –gritaron Michi y Sachiko, también, al unísono.

Ranma, volteando la cara, no dijo nada. Sin soltar a Junko, a quien aferraba, por el cuello, con la mano derecha, giró y, con la mano izquierda, cazó, en pleno aire, y de un único golpe, a Michi y a Sachiko. Kodachi y Eriko, al ver eso, gritaron asustadas.

Michi y Sachiko, cazadas en pleno aire, no pudieron cubrirse, ni protegerse. Más bien, salieron disparadas para atrás, y atravesaron una pared, poniendo sobre aviso a las Sailor Scouts, las cuales, en ese momento, iban llegando, en busca de Ranma. En realidad, sólo eran 5 de las 9 Sailor Scouts, ya que eran Sailor Moon y las 4 Inner Senshis (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter).

-¿Escucharon eso, chicas? –preguntó Sailor Moon. -¡Se escuchó, en el tercer piso!

-¡Vamos ya, Inner Senshis! –urgió Sailor Venus, empezando a correr. -¡Todas, síganme, y no se separen de mí! ¡No sabemos, en serio, lo que hace Ranma ahora!

-¡Vamos! –gritaron, al unísono, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter.

Con gran rapidez, sólo atribuible a superheroínas como ellas, las Sailor Scouts, en cosa de segundos, salvaron la distancia, y llegaron al tercer piso. Una vez allí, hicieron un descubrimiento, nada agradable a la vista.

-¡Miren eso, amigas! –señaló Sailor Mars, acercándose a los cuerpos caídos, de Michi y Sachiko. -¿Alguien reconoce, a éstas 2 chicas?

-¡Deja, yo me encargo! –contestó Sailor Mercury, sacando (¡No se sabe de donde!) uno de sus múltiples aparatos, con el cual, tomó las huellas digitales de las noqueadas chicas gimnastas. -¡Según mis datos, son Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo, 2 alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio femenino!

-¡Algo me dice, que ellas, no estaban solas! –intervino Sailor Jupiter, justo antes de escuchar un estrépito, un terrible ruido de objetos rotos, seguido de varios gritos femeninos, algo agónicos. -¡Vamos a ver, que es eso!

Asintiendo a lo sugerido por Sailor Jupiter, las otras 4 Sailor Scouts, y ella misma, siguieron el ruido, llegando a una sección de la tienda, donde hallaron a Ranma, de pie, ante los noqueados cuerpos de Kodachi, Eriko y Junko.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!! –gritaron todas las 5 Sailor Scouts, al unísono.

En el planeta Delta-Máximus, Uxinjar, seguía tramando sus malignos planes contra Dimitrios, el nuevo defensor de su mundo.

-¡Muy pronto, llevaré a ese tonto de Dimitrios al camino del Mal, o lo mataré! –juraba Uxinjar, mientras revisaba su planes. -¡Yo, dominaré este mundo, o lo volaré!

Mientras tanto, en su apartamento, Dimitrios seguía pensando, acerca de su anterior encuentro con Uxinjar, el cual lo había intrigado mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que Uxinjar, su nuevo enemigo, y quien, antes, fuera Gargoxian, el viejo archi-enemigo de su padre, Dimas, hubiera sobrevivido?

De pronto, mientras consultaba la vieja información que su padre tenía sobre Gargoxian, Dimitrios recordó algo: Uxinjar, al presentarse, le había dicho que, ahora, iba a ir a por él, para eliminarlo, lo cual no pudo hacer con Dimas, 22 años atrás.

-¡Muy bien, Uxinjar! –juró Dimitrios, poniéndose de pie. -¿Me quieres? ¡No vengas a buscarme, yo iré a por tu sucia persona, villano!

-¿Dimitrios? –preguntó Andreiena, despertando de su siesta, asustada por esa exclamación de su prometido. -¿Vas a ir, a alguna parte? ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¡Debo ir a algún lugar, al cual, no puedes acompañarme, Andreiena! –respondió Dimitrios, acercándose a una ventana. -¡No sé cuanto tardaré, pero espérame!

Sin decir más, Dimitrios se fue, volando, como guiado por una misteriosa inspiración. Era una gran ventaja, el que los delta-maximulianos, pudieran volar. Mientras volaba, Dimitrios pensaba, en lo que pasaba: un viejo enemigo de su padre, supuestamente, muerto 22 años atrás, había estado vivo, pero oculto, esperando el momento para volver a la acción. ¡Y ese momento, era ahora!

En su oficina, Uxinjar estaba haciendo unos últimos preparativos. Tras recuperar partes del cuerpo del aniquilado Black Omega, le había creado un nuevo cuerpo al renovado hombre-máquina, al cual le introdujo, en su cerebro de robot, una única orden, que era hacer pedazos, a todo aquel, que llegara sin previo aviso.

-¡Si Dimitrios, o alguien más, trata de entrar, Black Omega lo hará polvo! –se jactaba Uxinjar, presintiendo que, muy pronto, iba a tener visitas. -¡Ahora, debo darle los toques finales, a mi arma secreta, con la cual, destruiré a las autoridades de Ciudad Capital!

Mientras tanto, Dimitrios sobrevolaba por donde podía, tratando de localizar la guarida de Uxinjar. Tras un rato de volar, por las afueras de Ciudad Capital, Dimitrios concluyó que, lo más seguro, Uxinjar tendría su guarida, dentro del perímetro de la ciudad, y no fuera de ella. Tras eso, Dimitrios se elevó, casi 150 metros por sobre la ciudad, y aguzó sus sentidos. Tras un rato, consiguió hallar lo que buscaba.

-¡Uxinjar, no tiene una guarida! –exclamó Dimitrios, volando. -¡Tiene una oficina!

En su oficina, ubicada en el penthouse de un rascacielos, Uxinjar observaba, por una pantalla, que Dimitrios venía a por él. Sonrió, macabramente, al verlo.

-¡Bien, bien, bien! –afirmó Uxinjar, al verlo acercarse. -¡Dimitrios, viene a su final!

Al tiempo que decía esto, Uxinjar activaba al renovado Black Omega, y le daba orden de ir a por Dimitrios. El hombre-máquina, se dedicó a esperarlo, en la azotea.

Un momento después, Dimitrios apareció. Al ver quien lo estaba esperando, en la azotea de un rascacielos, creyó estar viendo visiones. Era increíble.

-¡No puede ser, es Black Omega! –murmuró Dimitrios, asombrado. -¿Cómo es posible, si yo acabé con él, hace algún tiempo? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Dimitrios, gran tonto! –exclamó Uxinjar, hablando por un sistema de comunicación, el cual activaba una pantalla en el antebrazo izquierdo del traje de Dimitrios. -¡Eso, es obra mía, porque yo, le hice un cuerpo nuevo! ¿No soy genial, acaso?

-¡Uxinjar, demente sin remedio! –contestó Dimitrios, aún asombrado. -¡Sólo a un loco, se le podría ocurrir, revivir a un monstruo como ese! ¡Me encargaré de él y, luego, iré a atraparte, o algo más! ¡No te vayas a ir, y verás quien es Dimitrios!

-¿GRAH? –gruñía Black Omega, ahora un simple monstruo al servicio de Uxinjar.

Black Omega no pudo decir, ni gruñir, nada más, ya que Dimitrios, llegándole de repente, como una bala de cañón, lo derribó de un único golpe. Acto seguido, lo levantó en vilo, y lo dejó caer hacia la calle. Una vez que llegó allí, Black Omega tuvo un segundo final. Al parecer, este fue el definitivo.

-¡Muy bien, Uxinjar, es tu turno! –amenazó Dimitrios, avanzando hacia la oficina del penthouse, y entrando en la misma. -¡En ésta ocasión, no te me vas a escapar!

-¡Vaya que eres tonto, muchacho! –anunció Uxinjar, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡En este momento, tu prometida, Andreiena, está recibiendo "un paquete" que le mandé!

-¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada, o no respondo de mis actos! –gritó Dimitrios, agarrando a Uxinjar por el cuello de la camisa. -¿Es una bomba, o algo así? ¡Vamos, dímelo ya!

En ese momento, mientras Uxinjar se carcajeaba, Andreiena recibía "el paquete". Este, más que paquete, era una carta. Al leerla, se puso pálida, y sólo pudo volver la vista, hacia un rascacielos del centro. Entonces, sucedió lo anunciado, en aquella carta.

-¡¡¡¡¡KRA-KA-BOOM!!!!! –resonó la explosión, por toda Ciudad Capital.

"_¡No!"_, pensó Andreiena, al ver y escuchar aquella explosión, semejante a la Ira Divina, de tan estruendosa que fue. _"¡Dimitrios no, por favor!"_

Al escuchar que 5 de las Sailor Scouts lo llamaban, Ranma se giró, para verlas.

-¿Qué quieren, chicas? –preguntó, como si no las conociera. -¡Estoy ocupado!

-¿Con qué autoridad, nos hablas así, Ranma Saotome? –preguntó Sailor Mars, algo molesta. -¡Somos tus amigas, las Sailor Scouts! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste, a tus amigas?

-¿Amigas? –repitió Ranma, algo confundido. -¡La amistad, no es lógica, no va conmigo!

-¡Vaya que Ranma, está raro hoy, chicas! –expresó Sailor Jupiter, también, algo confundida. -¿Alguna de ustedes, sabe que es lo que le pasa?

-¡Yo no lo sé, Sailor Jupiter, pero sí sé, que lo voy a normalizar! –anunció Sailor Moon, ya lista para atacar. -¡¡¡¡¡"CURACIÓN LUNAR"!!!!!

Ranma, quien no actuaba como acostumbraba, esquivó el ataque de Sailor Moon, dando un enorme salto, lo cual confundió a las Guerreras Galácticas. Esperaron, a ver que iba a hacer Ranma. Fuera como fuera, no esperaban que fuera a hacer algo bueno.

-¿Qué irá a hacer? –quiso saber Sailor Mercury, al verlo saltar. -¡Chicas, cuidado!

-¡¡¡¡¡"TORNADO MÁXIMO"!!!!! –gritó Ranma, atacando a las 5 Sailor Scouts, con esa poderosa técnica. -¡Vamos a ver, que les parece eso, niñas entrometidas!

De las 5 Sailor Scouts, 4 no lograron esquivar ese ataque, y cayeron al suelo, derribadas, pero sin quedar noqueadas. Sailor Venus, si logró esquivarlo. Dando otro salto, casi como el que diera Ranma, se le fue encima. Entonces, lo agarró.

-¡Suéltame, o no respondo! –amenazó Ranma, ya molesto. -¡Te lo advierto, rubia!

-¡Alégrate, Ranma, de que Akane no está aquí, o se enojaría conmigo, por hacer esto, que voy a hacer! –advirtió Sailor Venus, tras tomar aire. -¡Ranma, esto lo hago, porque te quiero, y porque somos amigos!

Mientras Ranma trataba de descifrar la parrafada de Sailor Venus, ésta hizo algo que, a no dudarlo, era arriesgado hacerlo, en ese momento. Ante la mirada atenta de sus 4 compañeras, Sailor Venus se acercó a Ranma y, sin previo aviso, lo besó, en la boca. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, cada cual por su lado, no podían creer, lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Era increíble.

Por cerca de minuto y medio, Sailor Venus se mantuvo en su posición, bien agarrada a Ranma, uniendo a él su boca y su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir su calor. Mantuvo su posición, hasta que sintió que la respiración de Ranma, se normalizaba. Entonces, bajó con él al suelo, y lo soltó, sonriendo, satisfecha, por haber hecho lo correcto.

-¿Sailor Venus? –preguntó Ranma, ya hablando normal. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No recuerdas nada, Ranma? –inquirió la Guerrera de Venus, con cautela. -¿Me dices la verdad, al decirme que deseas saber, lo que ha pasado?

Ranma, cansado, sólo asintió con la cabeza. En eso, llegaron las otras 4 Sailor Scouts.

-¡Poco ortodoxo, pero bien hecho, Sailor Venus! –empezó Sailor Moon, llegando de primera. -¡Ranma Saotome, algo te está pasando, y vamos a ver que es! ¡Chicas, a él!

Grande fue la sorpresa de Ranma, al verse con ambos brazos doblados a la espalda, por Sailor Jupiter, mientras Sailor Mars, con un brazo, le rodeaba el cuello. Sailor Mercury, no dijo, ni hizo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos, presa de una gran pena.

Usando su "Teletransportación", las 5 Sailor Scouts llevaron a Ranma a su casa, la Mansión de la Colina. Una vez allí, Sailor Moon contactó a Setsuna, y le pidió que se presentara, pero no como Setsuna Meiou, sino como Sailor Pluto.

Segundos después, Sailor Pluto apareció, delante de sus compañeras. Presentía algo.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, extrañada, la Guerrera de Plutón. -¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

-¡Aquí, te entregamos a Ranma! –indicó Sailor Moon, convirtiéndose en la Princesa Serenity. -¡Ponlo en un sitio seguro, y vigílalo, por favor!

-¿Qué has hecho, Ranma? –quiso saber Sailor Pluto, interesada. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Ya no sé, ni quien soy, Sailor Pluto! –contestó Ranma, viendo al suelo, al tiempo que la voz, se le quebraba, con un dejo de dolor sincero. -¡Haz lo que te dicen, por favor! ¡Debes ponerme, donde no pueda lastimar a nadie!

-¡Te llevaré al Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, en el Polo Norte! –anunció Sailor Pluto, tratando de ser amable, lo cual no era típico en ella, al menos, no siempre. -¡Ahí, podrás descansar, y reponerte! ¿Te parece bien, Ranma?

-¡Me parece bien, y lo acepto! –afirmó Ranma, decidido. -¡De seguir como hasta ahora, terminaré lastimando, o matando, a alguien, y no deseo que eso pase!

-¡Cuídalo mucho, Sailor Pluto! –pidió Sailor Venus, preocupada de verdad. -¡Será sólo, por mientras averiguamos, que le pasa a Ranma, y como podemos ayudarlo!

-¡Voy a llevar a Sailor Saturn, para que me ayude! –indicó Sailor Pluto, empezando a preocuparse por Ranma. -¡Esperemos, que no sea, de verdad, nada serio!

En el acto, Sailor Pluto, junto con Ranma, se teletransportó, como había dicho, al Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, ubicado en el Polo Norte. Tras dejar a Ranma adentro, la Guerrera de Plutón, volvió a Nerima, a recoger a la persona que la iba a ayudar, con la vigilancia de Ranma, la Guerrera de Saturno. Luego, ambas volvieron al Polo Norte.

En el planeta Delta-Máximus, Andreiena estaba pasmada… Segundos antes, una terrible explosión, había hecho volar un edificio, dentro del cual, estaba su prometido, Dimitrios, enfrentando al villano Uxinjar. Ella sabía eso porque, en un momento de descuido de Dimitrios, ella le puso un rastreador en su cinturón.

Al sentir la explosión, Andreiena supuso que algo había pasado. ¿Cómo supo eso? Muy sencillo, en la explosión, su rastreador había sido arruinado, alcanzado por la onda expansiva de la explosión. Por eso, ella perdió la señal, y no pudo menos, que aceptar lo que decía la carta que, poco antes, había recibido.

Leyó, una vez más la carta. Su mensaje, era claro y directo.

Estimada señorita Andreiena:

Para cuando usted lea, 2 veces, ésta carta, su amado prometido, Dimitrios, defensor de nuestro querido mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus, ya estará muerto, junto conmigo, porque habré detonado las bombas de mi trampa. Su prometido era valiente, pero muy tonto.

Al final, la victoria, será del Mal, y no del Bien.

Se despide de usted, el Villano # 1,

Uxinjar (Antes, Gargoxian).

Dejando que las lágrimas, sin recato alguno, llenaran sus lindos ojos azules, Andreiena lloró. Su futuro, de ser una mujer, felizmente casada, y madre de varios hijos, había sido mandado a la basura, gracias a un loco. Eso, era demasiado para ella.

Caminando sin demasiada prisa, Andreiena se dirigió al memorial que, en recuerdo de su fallecido padre, Lord Darlack, estaba en la sala del apartamento que ella y Dimitrios compartían. Sin decir palabra alguna, justo cuando llegaban su suegro, Dimas, y su cuñada, Dinia, Andreiena se acercó al memorial, y lo despedazó de un único golpe.

Tras eso, ante las miradas espantadas de Dimas y Dinia, agarró la espada que, tiempo atrás, perteneciera a su padre y, sin dejar de llorar, procedió a enterrarla en su estómago. No contenta con eso, la sacó, y la volvió a meter, como 4 o 5 veces más.

Así, gravemente herida, Andreiena cayó al suelo, justo cuando Dinia descubría la carta, y se la mostraba a su padre. Sólo entonces, Dimas comprendió, ya algo tarde, lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, esa carta indicaba que Dimitrios, estaba muerto.

Contrario a lo mencionado, en la carta, Dimitrios no había muerto. Tras pasar la terrible explosión, Dimitrios salió de debajo de una enorme pila de escombros, malherido, pero vivo. Tras hacer un gran esfuerzo, logró ponerse de pie, con lentitud.

-¡En cuanto localice a Uxinjar, lo voy a hacer pedazos! –juró Dimitrios, furioso. -¡Loco infeliz, un poco más, y me mata! ¡Por suerte, no logró su objetivo!

Tras espetar eso, Dimitrios empezó a voltear escombros, buscando a Uxinjar.

-¿Dónde estás, Uxinjar? –demandaba Dimitrios, realmente molesto. -¡Deja ver tu repugnante cara, para hacértela pedazos!

Apartando una gran cantidad de escombros, Dimitrios, tan furioso que no sentía sus propias heridas arder, se puso de pie, con algo de lentitud.

-¡Uxinjar, en cuanto te encuentre, me las va a pagar! –juró Dimitrios, furioso de verdad, como casi nunca había estado. -¡Te voy a matar, a puñetazo limpio!

Aún más furioso a cada momento, Dimitrios empezó a buscar a Uxinjar, revisando entre las pilas de escombros. A decir verdad, Dimitrios empezaba a desesperarse, por no hallar a su dichoso enemigo, el cual estaba decidido a acabarlo, a como fuera posible.

De pronto, un sonido, proveniente de una pila de escombros, llamó la atención de Dimitrios. Con rapidez, se llegó a esa pila de escombros, hallando a Uxinjar, malherido, pero vivo. El villano, sin denotar derrota, sonrió al verlo.

-¡Hola, Dimitrios, joven tonto! –lo saludó, con sorna. -¡Tengo las 2 piernas rotas! ¡No podremos pelear, así que, ahora, sólo me queda decirte "¡Adiós!"!

Decir eso, sacar una pistola, y meterse un disparo, justo en el cielo de la boca, todo fue una única acción. Dimitrios, aparte de furioso, estaba pasmado.

-¡Desgraciado! –gritó, descargando una inútil patada, sobre el cuerpo, ya sin vida, de Uxinjar. -¡Siempre te me escapaste, infeliz!

Tras darle otra patada, al cadáver de Uxinjar, Dimitrios decidió irse de allí. Despegando, decidió irse a su apartamento, para tomar un baño, relajarse y descansar un poco. Dejando que el viento del norte, agitara su rubia cabellera, Dimitrios puso rumbo a casa.

Al acercarse a su apartamento, en el cual vivía con su padre (Dimas), su hermana menor (Dinia) y su prometida (Andreiena), Dimitrios supo que algo estaba mal. En especial, al ver Unidades de Soporte Vital, entrando y saliendo, sin descanso.

-¡Por los 3 soles! –exclamó Dimitrios, al ver aquella actividad, pasando a lanzarse, hacia su apartamento, en un vuelo directo, temiendo lo peor. -¡¡¡¡¡PAPÁ!!!!!

-¿Estás bien, Dimitrios? –preguntó Dimas, saliendo al encuentro de su hijo. -¡Dime ya!

-¡Estoy bien, papá! –respondió Dimitrios, revisando sus ropas, destrozadas por la explosión. -¡Tu viejo enemigo, Gargoxian, estaba vivo, y se hacía llamar Uxinjar! ¡Me tendió una trampa, y provocó una explosión, tratando de matarme! ¡Al no tener éxito, y haber acabado con las 2 piernas rotas, se suicidó, en mi presencia!

-¡Así que Gargoxian, no murió, cuando volé su base, hace 22 años! –masculló Dimas, recordando tiempos idos. -¡Por fortuna, ya murió, y no molestará más!

De vuelta en el Polo Norte, Sailor Pluto llegaba, junto con Sailor Saturn, al Palacio del Príncipe Endymion. Ahí, las esperaba Ranma. Se veía algo tenso, como preocupado.

-¡Hola, Ranma! –lo saludó Sailor Saturn, sonriéndole con amabilidad. -¡No te preocupes, aquí estarás bien cuidado! ¡Descubriremos, que es, lo que te ha pasado!

-¡Sailor Saturn dice bien, Ranma! –dijo Sailor Pluto, tratando de ser amable. -¡Aquí, no serás un peligro, para nadie de Nerima!

-¡Bien dicho, amigas! –aceptó Ranma, resignado. -¿Qué haremos ahora, puedo saber?

-¡Entrarás a esa cámara de hibernación, Ranma! –indicó Sailor Saturn, señalando al mencionado dispositivo. -¡Mientras tanto, le llevaremos parte de tu sangre a Sailor Mercury, para que la analice, y determine si estás enfermo, de alguna manera!

Sin decir más, Ranma entró a la cámara de hibernación. Sailor Pluto, con una jeringa provista por Sailor Mercury, le sacó un poco de sangre, la cual se le iba a llevar a la Guerrera de Mercurio, para que la revisara, y viera como se podía ayudar a Ranma.

Entretanto, en Nerima, la ausencia de Ranma, estaba siendo notada, en especial en su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, donde lo buscaba Tatewaki Kuno. Sin pedir permiso, Kuno se metió al aula, del grupo de Ranma, demandando verlo.

-¿Dónde está Ranma Saotome? –preguntaba Kuno, furioso. -¡Se atrevió a darme una golpiza, pero me las va a pagar! ¿Sabes dónde está, Akane Tendo?

-¡Sí, Kuno, sí sé donde está Ranma! –contestó Akane, seria como siempre, que era abordada por el chico kendoísta. -¿Deseas que te lo diga, verdad? ¡Sácame esa información, a golpes, si te atreves, Kuno!

-¡Sabes bien, Akane Tendo, que yo, jamás podría golpearte! –indicó Kuno, bajando el tono de su voz. -¡Uno de mis grandes amores, me pide algo indebido, eso es malo!

-¡Lo bueno, es que yo, no tengo tantos escrúpulos! –anunció Akane, dándole una patada a Kuno, y mandándolo a volar, atravesando una ventana. -¡Ya no te soporto, Kuno!

-¡Si no hubieras hecho eso, Akane, lo hubiera hecho yo! –anunció Rei, sonando sus nudillos, con un crujido amenazador. -¡Vaya tipo más fresco, que es ese Kuno!

-¡A la próxima, seré yo, quien lo mandará a volar! –prometió Minako, examinando el boquete de la ventana. -¡La verdad, no sé con que derecho entra así, aquí!

-¡Amigos, como la profesora Setsuna, no ha llegado, vayamos haciendo algunos ejercicios, por mientras llega! –pidió Akari, la prometida de Ryoga. -¡Así, olvidaremos pronto, este bizarro episodio!

La aceptación de la propuesta de Akari, fue unánime. Ami empezó a escribir ejercicios en la pizarra y, tomando el mando del grupo, hizo pasar a varios compañeros y compañeras, a resolverlos. Cuando Setsuna llegó, se alegró, al ver que, contrario a lo que ella esperaba, el grupo no estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

"_¡Muchas gracias, Ami y Akari!"_, pensó Setsuna, satisfecha. _"¡Pase lo que pase, sé que siempre, puedo contar con ustedes 2, chicas!"_

Después de clases, Setsuna llamó aparte a Ami. Necesitaba hablarle.

-¡Ami, necesito tu ayuda! –empezó Setsuna, con cautela. -¡Mejor dicho, Ranma necesita tu ayuda, para poder sobrevivir, a lo que lo afecta!

-¡Sabes bien, que cuentas conmigo! –contestó Ami, decidida. -¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-¡En este tubo, hay una muestra, de sangre de Ranma! –explicó Setsuna, sacando el mencionado tubo, y dándoselo a Ami. -¡Haz algunos análisis, a ver si hallas algo anormal! ¡Si lo hallas, infórmame de que se trata, para poder ayudar a Ranma!

-¡Lo haré, inmediatamente! –respondió Ami, tomando el tubo. -¡Debemos ayudar a Ranma, antes de que, lo que sea lo que lo afecte, se salga de control!

Ami y Setsuna, no sabían algo. Por fuera del aula, una alumna rubia que, en realidad, era Ikuko Hirano, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, disfrazada, escuchó la conversación.

Con rapidez, dejando de lado su disfraz, compuesto de peluca rubia y uniforme del Instituto Furinkan, Ikuko se dirigió a su colegio, el instituto San Hebere, pensativa.

"_¡Ranma Saotome no está, ahora, en Nerima, como pasó hace un tiempo!"_, pensaba Ikuko, mientras avanzaba, de azotea en azotea. _"¡Una vez más, nosotras, las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, deberemos ayudar a proteger a Nerima, hasta que él regrese! ¡Iré por Maki y las demás, ya mismo!"_

Ikuko, a su vez, no había notado algo. Sailor Mars, la había visto, y pensaba.

"_¡Así, que las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, van a entrar en acción, una vez más!"_, pensó la Guerrera de Marte, contenta. _"¡Eso es bueno, ya qué, mientras más seamos, más segura estará ésta ciudad, NUESTRA ciudad, Nerima!"_

En su habitación de la Mansión de la Colina, Ami iba a empezar a analizar la muestra de sangre de Ranma. Afortunadamente, para ella, había recibido un microscopio de última generación, obsequio de Empresas Wayne, propiedad del millonario de Ciudad Gótica, Bruce Wayne (Batman). Con ese nuevo aditamento, hacer pruebas, como esa, sería cosa fácil, y de poco tiempo para su realización. Con calma, Ami empezó a trabajar. Se le había encomendado algo "especial", y debía darle Prioridad Uno.

-¿Qué ha pasado, papá? –preguntó Dimitrios, preocupado. -¿Le pasó algo, a Dinia? ¡Vamos, dime ya, y no me ocultes nada, por favor!

-¡Dinia y yo, ambos estamos bien, no te preocupes! –afirmó Dimas, tratando de aparentar calma. -¡Lo que pasó, fue algo peor, Dimitrios, hijo mío!

Justo en ese momento, a Dimitrios le pareció, por increíble que parezca, que el tiempo, a su alrededor, se iba paralizando, hasta detenerse por completo. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se atrevió a preguntar, lo que no deseaba preguntar.

-¿Andreiena? –inquirió Dimitrios, con gran dificultad. -¿Le ha pasado algo a Andreiena, papá? ¡Si es así, dime que fue, quizás pueda ayudarla!

-¡Nadie puede ayudarla, hijo, ni siquiera con todos tus poderes, podrías hacer algo por ella! –masculló Dimas, bajando la cabeza. -¡Su alma, ya debe estar en La Dimensión Oscura, donde sufrirá, por toda la eternidad!

-¿La Dimensión Oscura, papá? –repitió Dimitrios, arrastrando las palabras. -¡No me digas, que Andreiena se suicidó! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso, ya no me amaba?

-¡Eso, te lo respondo yo, hermano! –intervino Dinia, llegando con Dimitrios, y dándole la carta fatal. -¡Lee esto, por favor, y sabrás lo que sucedió!

Dimitrios, como un autómata, obedeció a su hermana menor, tomó la carta, y empezó a leerla. Al ir leyéndola, sus ojos se abrían, cada vez más y más, al tiempo que denotaban un rictus de puro horror. Finalmente, le dejó caer, al suelo.

Sin decir nada, Dimitrios entró a su apartamento, encontrando a Andreiena, en una Unidad de Soporte Vital, con los signos vitales muy, pero muy débiles.

"_¡Andreiena!"_, pensó Dimitrios, con los ojos húmedos, viendo a su amada así, como si fuera una versión delta-maximuliana, del enemigo de Batman, el Sr. Frío (Dr. Víctor Fries), viendo a su congelada esposa, Nora Fries. _"¿Qué pasó, mi amor?"_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Andreiena abrió los ojos, sonrió, y murió. Dimitrios estaba devastado, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Siempre, sin saber que decir, tomó en brazos a Andreiena, y salió con ella. Dimas y Dinia, al verlo, se le acercaron.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Dimitrios? –quiso saber Dimas, intrigado. -¿Tienes algún plan?

-¡Sí, papá, tengo un plan! –dijo Dimitrios, volteando a ver, hacia la base del Consejo de Ancianos. -¡Debo hacer, que le devuelvan la vida!

-¡Vas a fracasar, hermano! –indicó Dinia, pensativa. -¡Recuerda que, según nuestras leyes, una persona que se suicida, no puede ser revivida!

-¡Porque "no se puede obligar a vivir, a quien no desea hacerlo", conozco eso! –gruñó Dimitrios, algo molesto. -¡Debo intentarlo, Dinia, cueste lo que cueste!

Sin agregar más a su parrafada, Dimitrios despegó, llevando a Andreiena, en sus brazos. Gracias a lo rápido que era para volar, llegó en pocos minutos, a la base del Consejo de Ancianos, el órgano rector del planeta Delta-Máximus. Una vez allí, pidió audiencia.

Tras exponer su caso, el Consejo de Ancianos, en pleno, se retiró a deliberar. Dimitrios fue dejado solo, en la sala de espera. Con el corazón encogido del dolor, meditó.

Casi una hora después, los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos salieron del Salón de Juntas y Reuniones, su recinto principal, y llegaron con Dimitrios. Le entregaron su veredicto a un oficial de guardia, para que lo leyera, en voz alta.

-¡Por la autoridad del Consejo de Ancianos, se ha rechazado la petición de Dimitrios, defensor de nuestro mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus! –empezó diciendo, aquel oficial, un hombre de mediana edad, algo calvo. -¡Andreiena, hija del fallecido Lord Darlack, no podrá ser revivida, por haberse suicidado, algo prohibido en nuestro planeta!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!!!!! –gritó Dimitrios, enfermo de la decepción, que lo agobiaba. -¡¡¡¡¡HAGAN ALGO, AYÚDENLA, POR FAVOR!!!!!

-¡No se puede hacer nada, Dimitrios! –insistió el oficial, resignado. -¡Ahora, el alma de Andreiena, ya está en su lugar de perdición, La Dimensión Oscura!

-¡Desde este momento, que se cuiden todos! –juró Dimitrios, pasando de decepcionado, a furioso, en cosa de microsegundos. -¡Empezando ahora, soy enemigo de este mundo!

-¡Guardia, arreste a Dimitrios! –ordenó un miembro, del Consejo de Ancianos. -¡Se lo lleva a prisión, y lo deja ahí, hasta que decida portarse bien!

-¡A mí, nadie me arresta! –masculló Dimitrios, derribando a aquel guardia, de un único puñetazo, asestado, con gran fuerza, en plena cara. -¡Los maldigo a todos, miembros del Consejo de Ancianos, y maldigo el día fatídico, en que juré defenderlos a ustedes, infelices alimañas sin honor!

Tras decir eso, Dimitrios se fue volando. Al llegar a su apartamento, se despidió de su padre, Dimas, y le dijo a su hermana, Dinia, que, ahora, ella debería defender al planeta Delta-Máximus, de él, Dimitrios, el nuevo enemigo planetario.

No dando crédito a lo que escuchaban, Dimas y Dinia, a su pesar, vieron a Dimitrios irse volando, temiendo lo peor. Dinia, decidida, salió volando detrás de su hermano.

-¡¡¡¡¡DIMITRIOS!!!!! –lo llamó, furiosa. -¡¡¡¡¡VEN ACÁ, Y PELEA, NO SEAS COBARDE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO, SI TE ATREVES!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO CREAS, QUE TE ESCAPARÁS DE MÍ, LA PODEROSA DINIA!!!!!

Dimitrios, sin decir palabra, descargó una gran carga de energía, contra su propia hermana menor, ahora su enemiga. Mientras Dinia caía, Dimitrios, ya despojado de sus sentimientos de hermano, le lanzó una gran carga de energía oscura, desintegrándola en el acto. Tras eso, se dirigió a una base militar. Tenía un plan en mente, y no era bueno.

Al llegar a la base militar, Dimitrios fue enfrentado, por una enorme cantidad de soldados. A todos, uno tras otro, los fue liquidando, sembrando el lugar, con una verdadera legión de muertos. Finalmente, llegó a un arsenal, donde halló lo buscaba, una Bomba de Fragmentación Planetaria. Activándola, le programó las coordenadas de su destino, en el cráter del Monte Titano, el principal volcán del planeta. Luego de programarle esas coordenadas, se fue volando, con la bomba atada a su espalda.

Llegando a Ciudad Capital, Dimitrios buscó a un científico, al cual, tras darle una gran golpiza, lo obligó a sacarle parte de su energía, y transferirla a un par de anillos de oro, coronados con sendas piedras de azabache. Dimitrios, como paga, mató al científico, rompiéndole el cuello, con una velocidad pasmosa.

Regresando a la, ahora, plagada de muertos, base militar, Dimitrios puso los 2 anillos en una mini-cápsula, la cual lanzó al espacio, buscando algún mundo, donde él, pudiera renacer, tarde o temprano, usando un cuerpo nativo, y reviviendo luego, como un sujeto aparte de su "hospedaje", para revivir un muy glorioso planeta Delta-Máximus. Luego, activó la Bomba de Fragmentación Planetaria, enviándola al Monte Titano.

-¡De nada vale, defender un mundo, donde se le niegan oportunidades a alguien! –dijo Dimitrios, viendo la bomba surcar los cielos. -¡Andreiena se suicidó, es verdad, pero fue debido a una carta falsa, enviada por Uxinjar! ¡Eso, debería haber pesado, en la decisión final, de ese grupo de necios, que se hace llamar Consejo de Ancianos!

En ese momento, Dimitrios tuvo una idea. No iba a morir, con aquellos que, según él, no merecían ser defendidos. Debía escapar, y hacerlo rápido, ya que la bomba estaba, en ese momento, penetrando en el cráter del Monte Titano. Con celeridad, se dirigió a un hangar, donde halló una nave, la cual procedió a abordar.

-¡Muy bien, es hora de irme! –juró Dimitrios, poniéndose su cinturón de seguridad. -¡Ya debo irme, y abandonar este dichoso planeta condenado!

Dimitrios encendió los motores de la nave, justo cuando la bomba, detonaba en el Monte Titano. Después, mientras el planeta Delta-Máximus, era azotado por un terremoto, fruto de la detonación de la bomba, trató de despegar, sin lograrlo. ¿El motivo? En su prisa por escapar de su mundo, ahora herido de muerte, Dimitrios había olvidado soltar los amarres de seguridad, los cuales mantenían la nave, asegurada al suelo. Soltándose, Dimitrios intentó salir de la nave, y soltar los amarres, sin conseguirlo, producto de un nuevo terremoto. Acto seguido, llegaron otros 2 terremotos, los cuales, aceleraron la agonía planetaria. Al final, un quinto y último terremoto, hizo estallar al planeta Delta-Máximus. En el espacio, como bajo el agua, no se oyen los gritos. En segundos, del planeta Delta-Máximus, no quedó ni rastro alguno.

En la Mansión de la Colina, Ami terminaba las pruebas de la sangre, que Sailor Pluto, le sacara a Ranma, después de ponerlo en la cámara de hibernación, allá, en el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, en el Polo Norte. Lo que halló, no le gustó, para nada.

-¡Esto, no es bueno! –murmuró Ami, dejando de ver por su microscopio. -¡Voy a llamar a Setsuna, para informarle, tal y como ella, me lo pidió!

Justo entonces, el teléfono celular de Setsuna, sonó, justo cuando ella cenaba sushi, en un restaurante, del centro de Nerima. Se apresuró a contestar, haciendo una pausa.

-¡Hola! -saludó Setsuna, respondiendo a esa llamada. -¿Quién habla?

-¡Hola, Setsuna! –respondió Ami, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. -¡Soy Ami, y acabo de terminar el análisis, de la sangre de Ranma!

-¿Qué noticias tienes, Ami? –quiso saber Setsuna, tras beber un poco de agua. -¿Sabes que le pasa a Ranma, sí o no? ¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¡La sangre de Ranma brilla, revelando una extraña energía dentro de él, la cual, me parece, es de origen alienígena! –contó Ami, algo apurada. -¡Podría ser una nueva intentona de El Caos, tengo esa idea, no sé por qué!

-¡No creo que El Caos, al menos por ahora, pueda volver! –alegó Setsuna, tras acabar otro trozo de su sushi, y bajarlo con otro poco de agua. -¿Ya no lo recuerdas, Ami? ¡El Caos, fue aniquilado, cuando lo enfrentamos, poco después de llegar a Nerima, cuando poseyó a aquella chica, amiga de Ranma! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡No lo recuerdo!

-¡Hablas de Fujiko Godo, alumna del Instituto San Hebere! –contestó Ami, recordando aquella batalla. -¡La verdad, olvidé que le habíamos ganado!

**Nota: Esa batalla contra El Caos, mencionada por Ami y Setsuna, se produce en la fanfiction "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio", primera fanfiction de ésta serie. **

-¿Crees que esa energía, sea peligrosa, Ami? –inquirió Setsuna, acabando de comer. -¡Y dime la verdad, porque debo informar a las demás, en especial, a la Princesa Serenity y al Príncipe Endymion, y deseo hacerlo cuanto antes!

-¡Podría serlo, no lo niego! –afirmó Ami, volviendo a ver los resultados de los análisis, que había terminado. -¡Será mejor, informar a todos, no sólo a las otras Sailor Scouts!

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, en el Polo Norte, Ranma era vigilado por Sailor Saturn, la más joven de las Sailor Scouts.

-¡Me pregunto si Mamá Setsuna, y las demás, irán a venir pronto! –murmuraba Sailor Saturn, viendo al dormido Ranma. -¡La verdad sea dicha, no sé que esperar!

Justo en ese momento, empezó. Inició como una vibración, similar al ruido de un tren al pasar, cerca de una casa. Sailor Saturn lo sintió, vía las suelas de sus zapatos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba, asustada, la Guerrera de Saturno. -¿Es un terremoto?

Al segundo de haber preguntado eso, Sailor Saturn se arrepintió, de haberlo preguntado. Volviendo la vista, pudo observar que la vibración, cada vez más fuerte, salía de la cámara de hibernación, o sea, era producida por Ranma.

-¡Ranma, no, por favor! –murmuró Sailor Saturn, aún más asustada. -¿Por qué no llegan, las demás? ¡Esto, no me está gustando nada!

La vibración, como un _crescendo_, iba en aumento. De ser una vibración, pasó, en segundos, a ser un terremoto, con todas las de la ley. Sailor Saturn, paralizada del miedo, temió por su vida. Lo peor, es que no tenía, hacia donde correr.

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA, PARA ESO, YA!!!!! –gritó Sailor Saturn, cayendo de rodillas. -¡¡¡¡¡NO SIGAS, POR FAVOR, O NOS MATARÁS A AMBOS!!!!!

El final, llegó de repente. Acompañado por un grito de Ranma, más parecido a los rugidos de muchos leones, el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion vibró y, ante la mirada de pánico de Sailor Saturn, empezó a derrumbarse. Sailor Saturn, olvidando que era una Sailor Scout, trató de escapar, pero no pudo. Un trozo del techo del castillo, que cayó con la velocidad de un misil nuclear, pegó en su cabeza, derribándola noqueada. Ranma, dejando salir una extraña energía por los ojos y las manos, salió de la cámara de hibernación. Se veía muy cambiado, "con cara de pocos amigos".

-¡Al fin, estoy vivo, y libre! –dijo Ranma, hablando con una voz fría, dura y sin emociones. -¡Ahora, alguien me las va a pagar! ¿Por dónde empezaré?

Viendo el noqueado cuerpo de Sailor Saturn, tirado en el suelo, Ranma se le acercó y, con una sola mano, la levantó, agarrándola por el cuello de su traje de Sailor Scout.

-¡No entiendo lo que hago, pero debo llevarme a ésta chica! –murmuró Ranma, viendo a la noqueada Guerrera de Saturno. -¡Si alguien me ataca, la usaré como escudo!

Diciendo eso, Ranma empezó a salir del arruinado castillo. Sailor Saturn, noqueada, estaba en su poder. Lo que le iba a hacer, sólo Ranma lo podía saber…

**Nota: ¿Qué le ha pasado, ahora, a Ranma? ¿Qué es ese extraño poder, que recorre su cuerpo? ¿A qué se refiere Ranma, con eso de que, "¡Ahora, alguien me las va a pagar!"? ¿Qué planea hacer, con la noqueada Sailor Saturn? ¿Llegará a lastimarla? ¿Acaso ahora, una vez más, las cosas se van a poner "patas arriba", en Nerima? La respuesta a éstas preguntas, se darán cuando "El día de Dimitrios" continúe, en el Episodio 3, titulado "¡Dimitrios renace!"**


	3. ¡Dimitrios renace!

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "El día de Dimitrios".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_).

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Dimitrios, Fujiko Godo, Maki Fugunaga, Gemmei Haga, Yakiko Kishi, Chisa Miki, Kayoko Miki y Madoka Narahashi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 3: "¡Dimitrios renace!"**

Dimitrios, el guerrero del planeta Delta-Máxuimus, ahora, en posesión del cuerpo de Ranma Saotome, caminaba despacio, avanzando trabajosamente, por las heladas extensiones del Polo Norte, planeando regresar a su ciudad, Nerima, en Japón. No iba solo. Con él, iba Sailor Saturn, noqueada, en sus brazos. No sabiendo por cual motivo actuó así, Dimitrios decidió llevarla consigo, después de hacer pedazos el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion. Dimitrios caminaba, como siguiendo una especie de señal.

"_¡En circunstancias normales, hubiera dejado a ésta chica, en ese castillo!"_, pensaba Dimitrios, avanzando con dificultad, en medio de una feroz ventisca. _"¡Sin embargo, no lo hice, y no entiendo el motivo! ¡En cuanto llegue a Nerima, investigaré!" _

En cierto momento, Sailor Saturn, azotada por la ventisca, se despertó.

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Sailor Saturn, apenas despierta. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No me llamo Ranma, niña de traje extraño! –respondió el chico de la trenza, hablando con voz fría y dura. -¡Me llamo Dimitrios, y te agradeceré, que me llames así!

-¿Dimitrios? –repitió Sailor Saturn, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre, Ranma?

-¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE LLAMARME "RANMA", MOCOSA MAJADERA!!!!! –rugió Dimitrios, dejando caer a Sailor Saturn, en un banco de nieve. -¡¡¡¡¡ME LLAMO DIMITRIOS, RECUERDA ESO!!!!!

"_¡Esto no está bien, y no me gusta!"_, pensó la Guerrera de Saturno, viendo fijo a su interlocutor, a quien notaba muy cambiado. _"¿Qué le pasa, ahora, a Ranma? ¡No se comporta, como suele ser, al menos, no como es conmigo!" _

En ese momento, Sailor Saturn se destransformó, volviendo a ser Hotaru Tomoe.

-¡No entiendo lo que te pasó, pequeña amiga, pero ven conmigo! –anunció Dimitrios, ahora, hablando con una voz más "estilo Ranma", lo cual alegró a Hotaru, al tiempo que era alzada en brazos. -¡Perdiste tu traje extraño, pero no te preocupes, haré que vuelva!

-¡No te molestes, tengo mi Pluma de Transformación! –dijo Hotaru, sacando el mencionado objeto, el cual, en segundos, fue obligada a guardar. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡Muy bien, aquí voy! –exclamó Dimitrios, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hotaru y, en segundos, volviéndola a convertir en Sailor Saturn, gracias a una extraña energía. -¡Muy bien, ya tienes tu traje, una vez más!

-¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo! –afirmó Sailor Saturn, confusa. -¡Hiciste que, de la nada, mi traje de Sailor Scout, volviera a aparecer! ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Ranma, digo, Dimitrios?

-¡Ese, es uno de mis poderes, pequeña amiga! –respondió Dimitrios, volviendo a caminar, siendo seguido, muy de cerca, por la Guerrera de Saturno. -¡Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre, chica de traje extraño!

-¡Ahora, soy Sailor Saturn, una de las Sailor Scouts! –se presentó Sailor Saturn, sonriendo, algo forzadamente. -¡Mi nombre real, es Hotaru Tomoe, así que puedes llamarme Sailor Saturn, o Hotaru! ¡Eso, lo dejo a tu elección!

-¡Bueno, Sailor Saturn, no caminaremos más! –anunció Dimitrios, viendo la gran extensión de nívea blancura, que se extendía, hasta donde la vista permitía ver. -¡Si queremos volver a Nerima, deberemos ir más rápido!

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí? –quiso saber Sailor Saturn, algo incómoda, por el frío. -¡Creo, en serio, que el frío te ha afectado!

-¡Iremos a Nerima, pero iremos volando! –contestó Dimitrios, volviendo a tomar a Sailor Saturn en brazos, y empezando a elevarse. -¡Lista o no, nos vamos!

Diciendo y haciendo, Dimitrios se elevó y, con Sailor Saturn como preciada carga, se dirigió a Nerima, Japón. La Guerrera de Saturno, en serio, disfrutaba del vuelo.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Ami reunía al grupo en pleno, no sólo a las Sailor Scouts.

-¡Amigos, hallé lo que afecta a Ranma! –empezó diciendo Ami, mientras veía las notas de los análisis que había hecho. -¡Ranma tiene, dentro de su cuerpo, una rara energía!

-¿Es aquella fuerza, que poseyó a Fujiko, Ami-Chan? –preguntó Akane, algo preocupada. -¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿El Caos, verdad?

-¿Yo, fui poseída, por algo? –inquirió Fujiko, algo confundida. -¡No recuerdo eso!

-¡No es El Caos, ni se le parece! –anunció Ami, cerrando sus notas. -¡Es algo, que hace que la sangre de Ranma brille, como si estuviera cargada de electricidad!

-¡Eso, suena más que raro! –intervino Ryoga, tras escuchar a Ami. -¿Por eso, es que ha estado tan, pero tan violento?

-¡Cuando Ranma vuelva, deberemos tener cuidado! –juró Minako, viendo fijo al grupo en pleno. -¡Por ahora, él puede ser más, un problema, que un amigo!

"_¡Minako, se preocupa mucho por Ranma!"_, pensó Kayoko, escuchando a la chica rubia, con notorio interés. _"¡Creo que, aparte de Fujiko, tendré a otra rival!"_

-¡Yo no sé, no puedo dañar a Ran-Chan! –declaró Ukyo, bajando la mirada. -¡Ran-Chan es mi amigo, no puedo lastimarlo! ¿Alguien entiende eso?

-¡Yo te entiendo, Ukyo! –respondió Akari, volviendo a ver a su prometido, Ryoga. -¡Yo tampoco podría, ni de broma, hacerle algo a Ranma!

-¡Si Ranma se ha vuelto malo, me encargaré de él! –se jactó Maki, agitando sus bolos en sus manos. -¡Ranma debe entender que, o está con nosotros, o está contra nosotros!

-¡No hay que exagerar, Maki! –la atajó Gemmei, con un gesto de manos. -¡Debemos analizar todo, antes de actuar a lo loco!

-¡Mi grupo y yo, estamos listas para actuar! –dijo Yakiko, líder del grupo de chicas de 15 años. -¿Verdad que lo estamos, Chisa?

-¡Sí, claro! –asintió Chisa, volviendo a ver a su hermana mayor, Kayoko. -¡Estoy lista!

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hotaru, amigos? –preguntó Haruka, notando que su joven colega, no estaba allí. -¿Sabes donde está, Michiru?

-¡No, Haru-San, no lo sé, pero creo que Setsuna, si lo sabe! –respondió Michiru, viendo a Setsuna. -¿Puedes ir a traerla, por favor?

-¡No me tardo, ya regreso! –prometió Setsuna, yendo al jardín. -¡Ya casi vengo!

En cosa de segundos, Setsuna llegó al jardín, sacó su Pluma de Transformación, y se convirtió en Sailor Pluto. Tras eso, se teletransportó, directo al Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, ubicado en el Polo Norte. Arribó ahí, en cosa de segundos.

Una vez en el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, Sailor Pluto sintió, sin duda, que el alma, se le iba al suelo. El castillo, estaba muy dañado, al parecer, por una explosión.

-¡Aquí, sucedió algo! –masculló Sailor Pluto, penetrando dentro del arruinado castillo, avanzando con mucho tiento. -¡Ranma, Sailor Saturn! ¿Dónde están?

Caminando, Sailor Pluto llegó al salón donde, cuando ella se fue, estaba Sailor Saturn, cuidando la cámara de hibernación, dentro de la cual estaba Ranma. Enorme fue su sorpresa, al no hallar a nadie, y ver la cámara de hibernación, hecha pedazos. Al parecer, la explosión, se originó en ese aparato. Mientras revisaba el arruinado lugar, Sailor Pluto se preguntaba que habría sucedido, y que habría podido causar tal clase de daño. Al parecer, debió haber sido un gran ataque, perpetrado por alguien, indeciblemente poderoso, y desprovisto de todo tipo de escrúpulos. La verdad, la Guerrera de Plutón, estaba algo inquieta, y casi espantada.

-¡Debo averiguar, que ha pasado acá! –murmuró Sailor Pluto, recorriendo el castillo, con lentitud, como si buscara algo. -¿Esto, habrá sido obra de Ranma? ¡No, no lo creo!

Al acabar la revisión, Sailor Pluto halló algo interesante, como eran unas huellas, las cuales salían del castillo, y se dirigían a la gran extensión nevada, que era el Polo Norte.

-¡Huellas! –masculló Sailor Pluto, viéndolas fijo. -¡Por su tamaño, es obvio que son de Ranma, y no de Sailor Saturn! ¡Empezaré a seguirlas!

Tras decir eso, Sailor Pluto empezó a seguir el rastro de huellas. Tras caminar por un buen rato, llegó a un sitio, al cual no esperaba llegar: el final, del rastro de huellas. Agachándose, aprovechando que la ventisca ya había pasado, se puso a analizar. ¿Por qué razón, esas huellas terminaban así, de repente, en medio de la nada?

Tras meditar un poco, Sailor Pluto decidió comunicarse, con sus restantes compañeras. Con ese fin, activó su intercomunicador. Tenía un mal presagio, y debía hacer algo.

-¡Atención, Sailor Scouts! –llamó Sailor Pluto, hablando por su intercomunicador. -¿Me escuchan, chicas? ¡Respondan, por favor!

-¿Setsuna? –se dejó escuchar la voz, algo preocupada, de Michiru. -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hallaste a Hotaru? ¡Vamos, dime ya!

-¡Es mejor estar atento, Michiru! –indicó Sailor Pluto, viendo fijo las huellas. -¡No está ella, ni está Ranma! ¡Además, el Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, fue muy dañado, por una explosión desconocida! ¡Presiento que Ranma, está detrás de eso!

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Michiru, algo inquieta. -¿Sigue afectado, por esa energía que halló Ami? ¡No puede ser, me cuesta creerlo, lo admito!

-¿Recuerdas que Ranma, ahora, puede volar? –inquirió Sailor Pluto, llegando a una rápida conclusión, para el final del rastro de huellas. -¡Tengo la sensación de que, ahora, Ranma se dirige a Nerima! ¡Es posible, que Hotaru, vaya con él!

Sailor Pluto, no se equivocaba. Justo en ese momento, Ranma iba volando, con rumbo a Nerima, llevando consigo a Sailor Saturn. El chico de la trenza que, ahora, decía llamarse Dimitrios, iba volando a una buena velocidad, no iba, ni muy rápido, ni muy despacio. Al parecer, deseaba llegar a Nerima, pero no le urgía hacerlo.

-¿No crees que vamos algo despacio, Ranma, digo Dimitrios? –quiso saber Sailor Saturn, sin dejar de disfrutar el viaje. -¡Creí que deseabas llegar rápido, pero, al parecer, me equivoqué! ¿O no es así? ¡Vamos, dime la verdad!

-¡No entiendo, en serio, como puedes ser tan curiosa, si eres una niña tan pequeña! –dijo Dimitrios, con la vista fija, en el horizonte. -¡Llegaremos pronto, no te preocupes! ¡En cuanto lleguemos, pondré algunas cosas en claro, ya lo verás!

Sailor Saturn, sonriendo, no dijo nada más. Sólo asintió, con un gesto de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Michiru reunía a las demás Sailor Scouts. Entonces, habló.

-¡Amigas, recibí una llamada de Sailor Pluto! –empezó diciendo, bastante preocupada, la chica de cabello color aguamarina. -¡El Palacio del Príncipe Endymion, acabó bastante dañado, al parecer, por una explosión, causada por los extraños nuevos poderes de Ranma! ¡Según parece, Ranma viene para acá, y Sailor Saturn está con él!

-¡Ese remedo de inútil, me las va a pagar, apenas ponga un pie en Nerima! –juró, decidida, Haruka. -¡Me transformaré en Sailor Uranus y, apenas lo vea, le daré lo suyo!

-¡Hazlo, Haruka Tenoh, y sabrás quien es la poderosa Sailor Venus! –prometió, por su parte, Minako. -¡Ranma es amigo, no enemigo, y no debemos lastimarlo!

-¡Se me calman ya mismo, ustedes 2, par de buscapleitos! –ordenó Usagi, poniendo orden. -¡Yo, creo que debemos esperar, a ver que irá a pasar!

Minako y Haruka, asintiendo, aceptaron lo dicho por Usagi. Ami, Rei, Makoto y Michiru, cada cual por su lado, concluyeron que era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

Sailor Pluto, cansada de buscar a Ranma y a Sailor Saturn, se desplazó, vía teletransportación, de vuelta a Nerima. Una vez allí, se metió en un callejón y, sin ser vista, volvió a ser Setsuna Meioh. Después, se dirigió, en un taxi, a la Mansión de la Colina, donde llegó en pocos minutos. Halló a las demás, reunidas en la cocina. Antes de entrar, le pidió a Akane, y a los demás, que las esperaran por un momento.

-¡Amigos, no sé por qué, pero presiento que "algo o alguien", nos amenaza! –dijo Akane, apenas Setsuna entró a la cocina. -¡Y ese "algo o alguien", es Ranma!

-¿Cómo podría Ranma, ser una amenaza, Akane? –preguntó Sayuri, tomando la palabra, viendo que nadie decía nada. -¡La verdad, no te entiendo!

-¡Yo te lo explico, amiga! –se metió Yuka, adelantándose a la respuesta de Akane. -¡Al parecer, el extraño comportamiento de Ranma, de los días recientes, puede traer consecuencias muy nefastas, para nosotros, y para Nerima!

-¡Hiroko y yo, estamos listas, para lo que sea! –intervino Asami, lista a entrar en acción, apenas fuera posible. -¡Ranma es nuestro amigo, pero no lo dejaremos portarse mal!

-¡Yo, sólo espero, no tener que enfrentar a Ran-Chan! –alegó Ukyo, viendo por la ventana, a lo lejos. -¿Alguien recuerda como se puso él, cuando apareció aquel cuerpo sin vida, un duplicado suyo? ¡En esa ocasión, llegué a tenerle miedo!

**Nota: Ukyo recuerda, ahora, los eventos de "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"**

-¡Tranquila, Ukyo! –la calmó Ryoga, hablando de forma amable. -¡Entonces, Ranma no era, quien suele ser, normalmente! ¡Eso, no pasará de nuevo, ya verás!

-¡Escucha a Ryoga, Ukyo! –indicó Akari, viendo a su prometido. -¡Nadie conoce a Ranma, mejor que él! ¡Bueno, aparte de él y Akane, mejor dicho!

Un ambiente de calma, cubrió la sala, donde estaban los miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima". Las bromas y los chistes, empezaron a ser escuchados.

Entretanto, en la cocina, las Sailor Scouts, eran informadas por Setsuna.

-¿Así que Ranma, viene de vuelta? –preguntó Usagi, pensativa. -¡Chicas, hay que estar listas, para enfrentar cualquier contingencia que se presente!

-¡Yo, siempre estoy lista! –se jactó Rei, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Venga lo que venga, la poderosa Sailor Mars, estará lista, para lo que sea!

-¡No te precipites, Rei-Chan! –pidió Makoto, algo preocupada. -¡No sabemos, ni de broma, a que nos podríamos enfrentar!

-¡Tampoco debemos confiarnos, Mako-Chan! –intervino Ami, aún más pensativa que Usagi. -¡Esa extraña energía, que hallé dentro de la sangre de Ranma, debemos saber que es, y como podemos neutralizarla! ¡Tengo una sospecha, pero no la diré, no aún!

Justo en ese momento, Dimitrios tuvo a la vista, la ciudad de Nerima. Sailor Saturn, que iba con él, no pudo disimular, la alegría que le daba, volver a ver su ciudad.

-¡Excelente, ya llegamos! –gritó Sailor Saturn, viendo hacia Nerima. -¿Qué haces?

Esto último, lo preguntó Sailor Saturn, al ver que Dimitrios, en vez de llevarla a la Mansión de la Colina, tomaba rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Al ver eso, Sailor Saturn empezó a sentirse inquieta. Presentía que algo malo, a no dudarlo, iba a pasar.

Sin previo aviso, Dimitrios aterrizó en el parque de Nerima. Quiso la casualidad, que aterrizara, cuando unas alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, perseguían a un ladrón, el cual le acababa de robar la cartera, a una señora, que iba a hacer unas compras.

-¡Detengan, a ese tipo! –demandaba una alumna, del citado colegio de chicas. -¡Vaya un desvergonzado, robarle a una señora indefensa!

-¡No me van a detener, niñas! –se burló el ladrón, corriendo. -¡Mejor suerte, en la siguiente vez, que traten de detener, a alguien que roba!

-¡Alto ahí, sinvergüenza! –ordenó Dimitrios, ordenándole a Sailor Saturn, que no se metiera. -¡Si ellas no te detienen, lo haré yo! ¡¡¡¡¡"RAYO DE FUEGO"!!!!!

El ladrón, tomado de sorpresa, apenas si pudo volver la vista, sólo para ver como, con un único golpe, al ataque de Dimitrios lo desintegraba. El ladrón desapareció, y sólo quedó la cartera de la señora, tirada en el césped. Una de las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, llegando de repente, recogió la cartera, y se la entregó a la señora, quien, muy agradecida, se fue, a hacer sus compras. Las alumnas, entonces, llegaron ante Ranma, precedidas por Sailor Saturn, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! –preguntó Sailor Saturn, espantada. -¡Lo desintegraste!

-¡Sólo hice lo correcto! –contestó Dimitrios, serio como siempre. -¡Ese tipo, robaba, y robar es algo malo! ¡Sólo le dí su merecido, amiga!

-¡Robar es malo, correcto, pero matar, es algo peor! –intervino una de las chicas gimnastas, molesta de verdad. -¡Ranma Saotome, ésta vez, te has excedido!

Al ver el entrecejo fruncido de Dimitrios, Sailor Saturn se metió, para evitar un duelo.

-¡Chicas, vayan a hacer otra ronda! –sugirió Sailor Saturn, guiñando un ojo, lo cual hizo, para dar a entender, que algo, no estaba bien. -¡Yo, me encargo de Ranma!

Las chicas gimnastas, asintiendo, se fueron. Sailor Saturn suspiró, aliviada.

-¡Me vuelves a llamar Ranma, enana, y te rompo un brazo, para quitarte lo idiota, que te has vuelto! –amenazó Dimitrios, rechinando los dientes. -¡Me llamo Dimitrios, tonta!

-¿Me has llamado "enana", Dimitrios? –preguntó Sailor Saturn, pasmada. -¡Ahora, admito que no eres Ranma, porque él, es mi amigo, y nunca me ofendería! ¡Aparte de eso, él jamás me amenazaría, con hacerme daño físico!

-¡Ranma Saotome, se ha ido! –dijo Dimitrios, siempre serio. -¡Yo, soy Dimitrios!

En ese preciso instante, las restantes Sailor Scouts, acompañadas por los demás miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", salían de la Mansión de la Colina, y se dividían la ciudad; mientras las Sailor Scouts iban al centro, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, y los demás amigos de Ranma, vigilarían los colegios, tanto el Instituto Furinkan, como el Instituto San Hebere, y el Instituto Seisyun, el colegio donde estudiaba Mariko.

Con gran rapidez y prestancia, las Sailor Scouts llegaron al centro. Al unísono, todas sintieron que Sailor Saturn, estaba cerca. Usando uno de sus múltiples aparatos, Sailor Mercury la localizó, y anunció su ubicación, al resto del grupo.

-¡Sailor Saturn, según mis cálculos, debe estar en el parque! –anunció Sailor Mercury, señalando hacia el mencionado lugar. -¡Según sospecho, Ranma debe estar con ella!

Actuando como si fueran una sola chica, todas las 8 Sailor Scouts, sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigieron al parque. Ahí, hallaron a Sailor Saturn, junto con Ranma.

-¡No me importa, lo que creas! –gritaba Sailor Saturn, viendo fijo a Dimitrios. -¡Ya te lo dijeron, robar es malo, pero matar a sangre fría, tampoco es bueno!

-¡Yo, voy a poner orden en ésta ciudad! –juró Dimitrios, decidido. -¡Después, usaré el resto de este planeta, para re-edificar mi mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus!

-¿Qué dices, Ranma? –intervino Sailor Moon, molesta de verdad. -¿Crees que podrás hacer, lo que quieras, con este mundo? ¡Pues yo, no te dejaré hacerlo!

"_¡Ranma ha cambiado!"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, esbozando una "sonrisa secreta". _"¡Eso me gusta, porque me permitirá divertirme un poco, con ésta situación!"_

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Ranma? –preguntó Sailor Venus, algo confundida. -¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Ven conmigo, y yo te cuidaré!

-¡Retrocede, por favor, chica rubia! –ordenó Dimitrios, con un además de su mano derecha. -¡Tengo la impresión, de que no eres mala, pero no te metas en mis asuntos!

"_¡Sailor Uranus, planea algo!"_, pensó Sailor Neptune, viendo a su compañera de cabello corto. _"¡Si la conozco bien, me propondrá que nos hagamos aliadas de este nuevo, y muy extraño Ranma, como hicimos antes, con Sailor Galaxia!"_

-¡Ya deja las payasadas, Ranma! –demandó Sailor Mars, dando un paso al frente. -¡No es hora, de ponerse a jugar! ¡Tenemos una ciudad, que debemos defender!

"_¡Andreiena!"_, pensó Dimitrios, viendo, a los ojos, a la Guerrera de Marte. _"¡Está viva, pero ha cambiado mucho! ¡Aún así, sigue siendo hermosa!"_

**Nota: En el Episodio 1 de ésta fanfiction, se cuenta que Andreiena era idéntica a Sailor Mars, sólo que rubia y con ojos azules. Dimitrios, al ver a Sailor Mars, cree que, ella, es su siempre amada Andreiena. **

-¡Algo le pasa a Ranma, porque se quedó callado! –murmuró Sailor Mercury, notando el gran silencio, que se había hecho. -¡Parece que, al ver a Sailor Mars, hubiera visto una aparición, o algo parecido! ¡Lo noto muy, pero muy diferente!

-¡Yo, no esperaré más! –gritó Sailor Jupiter, empezando a correr. -¡Listo o no, Ranma, aquí te voy! ¡Ahora, vas a saber, quienes somos nosotras!

Dimitrios, viendo a la Guerrera de Júpiter, correr hacia él, no dijo nada. Sólo esperó el momento oportuno y, con un ágil movimiento, la esquivó. Tras eso, le propinó un empujón, por la espalda, haciéndola chocar contra un árbol cercano.

Las restantes Sailor Scouts, no creían lo que estaban viendo. ¡Ranma, las desafiaba, y podía llegar a lastimarlas! Las únicas que parecían contentas con la nueva actitud de Ranma, eran Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, quienes tenían algo en mente.

Rápidas como rayos, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, se metieron entre sus compañeras y Ranma. Al parecer, trataban de protegerlo, lo cual, no era normal en ellas.

-¡Déjenlo en paz, o se las verán conmigo! –demandó Sailor Uranus, antes de volver a ver a Ranma, y guiñarle un ojo. -¡Tranquilo, amigo, estamos de tu lado!

-¡Sabes que somos tus amigas, Ranma! –secundó Sailor Neptune, sonriendo amablemente, como siempre hacía. -¡Ya saben, Inners, no le hagan nada!

-¡Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune! –llamó Sailor Moon, ya furiosa. -¿Pueden decirme, que hacen? ¡Demando una respuesta, como su señora que soy!

-¡Igual yo! –intervino Sailor Saturn, hasta ahora silenciosa. -¿Qué hacen, Papá Haruka y Mamá Michiru? ¿No ven, que Dimitrios, es muy peligroso?

-¿Dimitrios? –se preguntaban las restantes Sailor Scouts, unas a otras. -¿Quién es ese?

-¡Yo, soy Dimitrios! –se presentó el chico de la trenza, a quien todas conocían como Ranma Saotome. -¡Vengo del desaparecido planeta Delta-Máximus y, muy pronto, mi mundo revivirá, en este maravilloso planeta! ¡Primero, debo hacer un cambio!

Ante la mirada general, Ranma empezó a reunir energía en sus manos, las cuales empezaron a brillar, como cuando vapuleó a Kuno. Después, Ranma dirigió la energía hacia sus pies, y fue subiendo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando acabó, llegando al cuello, su cuerpo (Excepto su cabeza y sus manos) estaba vestido con un traje de una sola pieza, pegado al cuerpo, negro, y con una franja amarilla, la cual iba, desde el hombro derecho, hasta la mitad superior de la pierna derecha. Era un traje increíble.

-¡Vaya un traje, amigo! –exclamó Sailor Uranus, viendo aquel cambio. -¡Me encantaría, tener un uniforme como ese, te lo digo en serio!

-¡Si eso deseas, eso tendrás, chica de cabello corto! –indicó Dimitrios, volviendo a reunir energía. -¡Aquí va tu traje, el cual, espero que te guste!

Una nueva descarga de energía, se dejó ver, ahora, cayendo sobre Sailor Uranus, quien, en serio, se veía muy satisfecha, cuando la descarga terminó. Su traje era igual al de Dimitrios, negro, sólo que la franja, no era amarilla, sino azul oscuro.

-¿Me haces uno a mí, por favor? –quiso saber Sailor Neptune, interesada. -¡Después de todo, yo también soy tu amiga, Dimitrios!

-¡Lista o no, te lo daré, chica de cabello color aguamarina! –dijo Dimitrios, repitiendo el proceso de acumular energía. -¡Ojalá te guste, amiga!

Dicho y hecho, un tercer traje, estuvo listo en segundos. Como los otros, era negro, pero su franja, era de color aguamarina, como el cabello de Michiru.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, compañeras! –instó Dimitrios a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, dándoles una mano a cada una. -¡Tomen mis manos, yo las llevo!

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, no creían lo que estaban viendo. ¡Ranma, ahora, era amigo de Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, y les estaba enseñando a volar! ¡Aquello, era demasiado!

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, ya no se veía a ese nuevo trío de amigos.

Al rato, Dimitrios y sus nuevas aliadas, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, conversaban en la azotea de un edificio. Al parecer, estaban planeando algo.

-¡Necesitamos una base, para planear mejor, nuestras acciones! –empezó Dimitrios, viendo hacia el cielo. -¡Escucho ideas, chicas!

-¡Podemos tomar algún colegio, como el Instituto Furinkan, o el Instituto San Hebere, amigo Dimitrios! –sugirió Sailor Uranus, mirando hacia la calle. -¡Yo, me atrevo a sugerir, con más fuerza, el Instituto San Hebere! ¡Es un colegio, de sólo chicas!

-¡Vayamos a ese colegio, lo tomamos, y ya está! –sugirió Sailor Neptune, secundando a Sailor Uranus, y viendo hacia la calle. -¡Después de todo, no creo que unas chicas, que usan armas de gimnasia rítmica, puedan hacernos ningún daño!

-¡Iremos allá, ahora mismo! –indicó Dimitrios, poniéndose de pie. -¡Vengan conmigo, y llegaremos en cosa de segundos!

Dimitrios y sus "compañeras" (Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune), se fueron volando y, en efecto, llegaron en cosa de segundos al mencionado colegio femenino, el Instituto San Hebere, el colegio donde estudiaba Kodachi Kuno, la hermana menor de Tatewaki Kuno. Al ver a aquellas 3 personas, todas vestidas con unos extraños trajes, todos pegados al cuerpo, las alumnas se sobresaltaron. Al parecer, no presagiaban nada bueno.

-¿Ranma Saotome? –preguntó una alumna, dando un paso al frente. -¿Buscas a alguien?

-¡Identifícate, por favor! –ordenó Ranma, muy serio. -¡Vamos, hazlo ya!

-¿No me recuerdas? –preguntó la chica, de cabello castaño, corto y ondulado. -¡Soy Madoka Narahashi, y somos amigos! ¿Recuerdas la vez, que estuve en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, con un tobillo luxado? ¡Esa vez, fuiste un gran apoyo para mí!

-¡Lo siento, no recuerdo eso! –contestó Dimitrios, con una voz siempre fría. -¡Como sea, mis compañeras y yo, hemos venido a tomar posesión de este colegio, así que esperamos rendición incondicional y absoluta!

-¡Y que sea rápido, si no les molesta! –intervino Sailor Uranus, viendo a su alrededor, con aire de niña traviesa. -¡Después, revisaré a algunas alumnas, será algo especial!

-¡Nunca vas a cambiar, amiga mía! –masculló Sailor Neptune, agitando la cabeza, con resignación. -¡Nunca dejarás de molestar, a cuanta chica linda, llegues a ver!

Un murmullo de confusión, empezó a dejarse escuchar. ¿Ranma Saotome, pidiendo rendición? ¡Eso era un absurdo, debido al tratado de paz, entre el Instituto San Hebere, y el colegio de Ranma, el Instituto Furinkan! De repente, el murmullo cesó, cuando llegó Kodachi, como siempre, escoltada por sus compañeras del Grupo Élite, Eriko Thompson, Junko Toyotomi, Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo.

-¡Nos volvemos a ver, Ranma, cariño! –empezó Kodachi, hablando con sorna. -¿Me puedes decir, que buscas en este colegio? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, preferiste a Akane Tendo, como tu prometida, antes de elegirme a mí! ¡Si bien, en su momento, acepté ser tu amiga, la verdad, nunca me gustó esa idea! ¡En otras palabras, ya vete de aquí!

-¡Vine acá, para tomar posesión de este colegio, como mi nueva base! –respondió Dimitrios, viendo fijo a Kodachi. -¡A mí, nadie me dice que puedo, o que no puedo hacer! ¡Yo soy Dimitrios, guerrero del planeta Delta-Máximus, y futuro gobernante del planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus, que nacerá, sobre las ruinas del planeta Tierra!

-¡Se ha vuelto loco! –exclamó Eriko, poniéndose tensa, como cuerda de arco. -¡Junko, Michi, Sachiko, vamos a darle! ¡No podrá, con las 4, al mismo tiempo!

-¡Estoy lista, Eriko! –contestó Junko, sacando su cinta de gimnasia, acción que, inmediatamente, repitieron Michi y Sachiko. -¡Vamos a darle, un buen escarmiento!

-¡Ranma Saotome, vas a aprender a respetarnos! –juró Michi, caminando hacia el cambiado chico de la trenza. -¡Lamentarás, haber venido acá, con tus bravuconadas!

-¡Listo o no, Ranma, te vamos a dar una golpiza! –prometió Sachiko, molesta de verdad, lo cual, no era muy común en ella. -¡Luego, tus amigas, serán las siguientes!

-¡Veremos, quien recibirá una paliza! –anunció Ranma, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, vayan, cada una, por 2 chicas! ¡Yo, me encargaré de su jefa!

-¡Vamos, compañera, a darle a éstas chicas! –pidió Sailor Uranus, señalando a las amigas de Kodachi. -¡Yo, atacaré a las 2, de más adelante! ¡Anda y ataca, a las otras 2!

-¡Entendido, compañera, no te preocupes! –aceptó Sailor Neptune, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Después, iremos por cualquier otra, que se oponga a nosotras!

Entonces, inició la batalla, a escala total. Dimitrios, se enfrentaba a Kodachi; Sailor Uranus, se enfrentaba a Eriko y Junko; Sailor Neptune, se enfrentaba a Michi y Sachiko; todo esto, ante la mirada expectante del resto de las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. Las 3 batallas, al parecer, empezaron parejas. Sin embargo, era una ilusión, porque los 3 invasores, eran más fuertes. En una hora, las 5 chicas del Grupo Élite, estaban vencidas, y más que vencidas, noqueadas, y caídas en el suelo.

-¡No lo creo! –dijo una alumna, espantada. -¡El Grupo Élite, fue vencido!

-¡Esto, parece una pesadilla, hecha realidad! –secundó otra alumna, dando un paso al frente, y alzando ambos brazos, como si le apuntaran, con un arma de fuego. -¡No hagan nada más, por favor! ¡Ya, nos rendimos! ¡Nuestro colegio, ahora, es suyo!

-¡Sabia decisión, amiga! –masculló Dimitrios, sonriendo. -¡Ahora, consigan algo de comer! ¡Mis compañeras y yo, tenemos hambre! ¡La batalla, fue dura, y queremos comer algo bueno, para recuperar nuestras fuerzas! ¡Vamos, andando!

-¡Al instante, ya vamos! –respondió otra alumna, llamando a otras estudiantes, y diciéndoles que fueran a la cocina. -¡Ya oyeron, chicas, vamos a cocinar!

-¡No queremos, en serio, que le pongan paralizantes a la comida! –amenazó Sailor Uranus, cruzando los brazos. -¡Si descubro algo raro, volaré este lugar!

-¡Lo mismo digo, nada de trucos! –sugirió Sailor Neptune, también, cruzando los brazos. -¡Hagan un buen trabajo, y no les pasará nada, se los prometo!

Las alumnas, sin atreverse a protestar, se fueron a la cocina y, en poco tiempo, habían preparado una buena cantidad de comida. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, cuando la comida ya estuvo lista, la dijeron a Dimitrios que podía comer sin preocupación alguna, porque la comida era segura, y muy bien preparada. Los 3, comieron con buen apetito.

Al acabar de comer, Dimitrios se puso de pie. Tras dar algunos pasos, se quedó mirando al edificio central, donde estaba la gran mayoría de las aulas. Parecía que lo estaba analizando, como sopesando alguna posibilidad. Al final, ignoró ese edificio, y se encaminó a un edificio secundario. En ese edificio, estaban los vestidores.

-¿Qué irá a hacer? –preguntó Sailor Uranus, confusa. -¿Alguna idea, compañera?

-¡No tengo idea, ni de broma! –respondió Sailor Neptune, igualmente confusa. -¡Algo es un hecho, y es que está planeando algo! ¡Esperemos, a ver que puede ser!

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, junto con las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, miraban fijo a Dimitrios. De repente, empezó, una vez más, a acumular energía en sus manos, la cuales, de nuevo, empezaron a brillar. Entonces, sucedió lo que esperaban.

Sin previo aviso, sin decir ni una sola palabra, Dimitrios lanzó una gran onda de energía, contra el edificio de los vestidores. El edificio, para la sorpresa general, no explotó, sino que fue envuelto por la energía, pasando a producir un extraño sonido, como si se estuviera re-acomodando, átomo por átomo, pedazo por pedazo. Aquel, era un espectáculo, nunca antes visto. Aquella energía, con gran rapidez, le iba dando una nueva cara, a aquel edificio. La expectación, iba creciendo. Tras un largo rato, Dimitrios finalizó su inesperada obra, levantando un murmullo de sorpresa. Era increíble.

Lo que hizo Dimitrios, fue transformar ese edificio, en una edificación típica, de su extinto mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus. Después, se volvió a las alumnas.

-¡Chicas, hallarán todo lo que necesiten, en cada unidad! –informó, sin externar ninguna emoción visible. -¡Cada unidad, está rotulada, con el nombre de su propietaria!

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Dimitrios? –preguntó Sailor Uranus, algo extrañada. -¿Acaso es para ganarte el favor, de éstas chicas? ¿Es eso, verdad?

-¡Apuesto, que dirá que sí! –dijo Sailor Neptune, analizando la situación. -¡Esa, a mi parecer, será la explicación más lógica!

-¡Ya hablas, como lo hago yo! –exclamó Dimitrios, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Lo más importante, en la vida, es la lógica, y nada más!

Justo entonces, Kodachi y sus amigas del Grupo Élite (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko), cada una a su momento, se iban despertando. Al abrir los ojos, y ver, en medio de su colegio, una extraña edificación, cuyo estilo arquitectónico, no se correspondía con ninguno de este mundo, se quedaron frías del susto. Aquello, parecía un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla, de la cual no se podía despertar.

-¿Alguien me puede decir, qué cosa es eso? –preguntó Kodachi, señalando a la extraña edificación. -¡Además, deseo saber, como llegó eso aquí!

-¡La verdad, Capitana Kodachi, no sé, como puedo responder a sus preguntas! –contestó Eriko, dando un paso al frente. -¿Cuánto tiempo, estuvimos noqueadas? ¿Junko?

-¡No lo sé, Eriko! –masculló Junko, tan sorprendida como sus amigas. -¡Miren eso, chicas! ¿Aquellas no son las hermanas Miki, Kayoko y Chisa?

-¡Es verdad, son ellas! –asintió Michi, tras fijarse bien. -¿Vieron que extraños trajes, los que están usando? ¡Parecen hechos de seda, pero sedas muy suaves y vaporosas!

-¡Admito que, en serio, me gustan mucho esos colores, tales como celeste, naranja y verde pálido! –afirmó Sachiko, tras limpiar sus lentes. -¡Nada más vean, como caen las telas, dando una sensación de frescura, y de ligereza al cuerpo!

Mientras conversaban, Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, se iban acercando, al sitio donde una legión de alumnas, todas vestidas con esas llamativas ropas, conversaban, al parecer, muy contentas. Lentamente, llegaron con Kayoko y Chisa.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro nuevo uniforme, Chisa? –preguntó Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡Debo admitir, que me siento genial, porque me siento muy mujer!

-¡No más que yo, hermana! –respondió Chisa, dando una vuelta. -¡La verdad, Ranma tuvo una excelente idea, al dotarnos de tantas cosas nuevas!

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora, pequeña? –quiso saber Kayoko, imitando a su hermana menor. -¡Vamos, dime, para ver si lo hacemos juntas!

-¡Vamos al salón, a ver una película! –sugirió Chisa, contenta. -¡Al parecer, el Director Ranma, desea que, más que aprender, pasemos entretenidas!

"_¿Director Ranma?"_, pensaron Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, todas, al unísono. _"¿Ranma, se ha puesto de Director de nuestro colegio? ¡No puede ser, el Instituto San Hebere, es un colegio sólo para chicas, y él, es un hombre!"_

Caminando, en medio de una legión de chicas, vestidas con ropas sedosas, Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, llegaron al salón deactos. Una vez allí, vieron a las chicas, contentas, tomando refrescos, comiendo palomitas, y viendo una película.

-¡Chicas, debemos ir a por ayuda! –instó Kodachi, a sus 4 amigas. -¡Nunca creí llegar a esto, pero deberemos pedirle ayuda a Akane Tendo, y sus amigos del Instituto Furinkan!

-¡Vamos ya, entonces! –sugirió Eriko, afirmando con la cabeza. -¡Además, se supone que, ahora, somos amigas de ellos, así que podemos esperar a que nos ayuden!

-¡Propongo algo! –intervino Junko, viendo hacia el cambiado edificio, el cual ya habían abandonado. -¡Vayamos nosotras 3, la Capitana Kodachi, Eriko y yo! ¡Michi y Sachiko, que se queden a vigilar, para ver si esas chicas, ahora que se comportan tan raro, no terminan haciendo alguna clase de locura!

-¡La idea de Junko, me agrada! –aceptó Michi, cayendo en la cuenta, de que debía hacerse algo, y pronto. -¡Vamos, Sachiko, vigilemos a las demás!

-¡Estoy contigo, Michi! –anunció Sachiko, acomodando sus lentes. -¡Capitana Kodachi, vaya al Instituto Furinkan, junto con Eriko y Junko, y consiga ayuda! ¡Michi y yo, si debemos hacerlo, enfrentaremos al grueso del estudiantado!

Kodachi aceptó. En menos de un parpadeo, ella, acompañada por Eriko y Junko, salió del Instituto San Hebere, y tomaron rumbo al Instituto Furinkan, avanzando, como era su costumbre, de azotea en azotea. Sentían que, en el tiempo, tenían un enemigo.

Tras un rato, Kodachi, Eriko y Junko, llegaron al Instituto Furinkan. Con un único, y muy coordinado salto, aterrizaron en medio del patio del colegio. Al verlas los alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, un murmullo expectante, se dejó escuchar. Era un _crescendo_, que subía y bajaba de intensidad, como música en un equipo de sonido.

De pronto, una voz llamó la atención de las chicas del leotardo celeste.

-¡Vaya una sorpresa, Kodachi y 2 de sus amigas! –exclamó Akane, dando un paso al frente. -¡Si vienes a por Ranma, él no está aquí! ¡De hecho, no sé donde puede estar!

-¡Akane Tendo, justo la persona, a quien deseaba ver! –dijo Kodachi, sonriendoforzadamente. -¡Estoy aquí, por Ranma, pero no lo ando buscando!

-¡Nada de trucos, Kodachi, o ya verás! –se metió Ukyo, que estaba con Akane. -¡A ver, explica eso, de que estás acá, por causa de Ran-Chan!

-¡Ranma, se está portando muy raro! –empezó a explicar Kodachi, casi arrastrando las palabras. -¡Junto con 2 chicas extrañas, se apoderó del Instituto San Hebere!

Akane y Ukyo, se miraron la una a la otra, como si hubieran escuchado mal.

-¡Ukyo, vamos por los demás! –indicó Akane, dándole la espalda, a Kodachi y sus amigas, Eriko y Junko. -¡Al parecer, esto es trabajo para "ya sabes cual grupo"!

-¡Exacto, Akane, vamos ya! –respondió Ukyo, entendiendo lo dicho, por su amiga. -¡No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento!

Tras decirle a Kodachi, Eriko y Junko que las esperaran en la biblioteca, Akane y Ukyo, se fueron a buscar a las Sailor Scouts que pudieran reunir. Akane halló a Usagi, Ami, Rei y Makoto, estudiando en el aula, mientras que Ukyo halló a Minako, reunida con el resto del equipo de voleibol, del cual era la capitana y jugadora estrella. Tras un rato, estaban reunidas con todas, y les dijeron lo que pasaba. Al terminar Akane y Ukyo, con su información, los rostros de las 5 Sailor Scouts, estaban serios y sombríos.

-¡Chicas, ya sabemos donde está Dimitrios! –informó Usagi, sacando su Pluma de Transformación, y viéndola fijo. -¿Están listas, para una nueva batalla?

Asintiendo, Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto, junto con Usagi, pasaron a transformarse en las poderosas Sailor Scouts. Tras hacerlo, se plantearon un objetivo, sólo uno.

-¡Chicas, vamos a por Dimitrios! –exclamó Sailor Moon, decidida. -¡Además, debemos rescatar a nuestras compañeras! ¡Vamos ya, por la victoria!

"_¡Vayan con cuidado, amigas!"_, pensó Akane, al verlas irse. _"¿Qué hiciste, Ranma?"_

-¡Tranquila, Akane! –la consoló Ukyo, sonriendo. -¡Ran-Chan se salvará, ya lo verás!

Akane asintió, a lo dicho por Ukyo. Ahora, sólo quedaba esperar acontecimientos…

**Nota: Dimitrios (Siempre, en el cuerpo de Ranma) ha conquistado el Instituto San Hebere, y lo ha convertido en su base. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Cumplirá Dimitrios su maligno plan, de convertir a la Tierra, en el planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus, y las Sailor Scouts, junto con los amigos de Ranma, no conseguirán detenerlo, y salvar a Ranma? ****Esto, se sabrá, cuando "El día de Dimitrios" continúe, en el Episodio 4, titulado "¡Nerima, ciudad bajo estado de sitio!"**


	4. ¡Nerima, ciudad bajo estado de sitio!

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "El día de Dimitrios".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_).

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Dimitrios, Chisa Miki, Kayoko Miki y Gemmei Haga son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 4: "¡Nerima, ciudad bajo estado de sitio!"**

En el Instituto Furinkan, Akane Tendo, con cierto pesar, meditaba, acompañada por su, otrora rival, y ahora amiga y confidente, Ukyo Kuonji. Una vez más, su vida, y la de su prometido, Ranma Saotome, se había vuelto al revés. Primero, su boda, fue arruinada por los demás; después, Kodachi fue poseída por una malvada hechicera de otra dimensión, y hubo que ir a salvarla (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro"); posteriormente, regresó el maestro Happosai y, primero, trató de matarlos a ella y a Ranma, para, luego, tratar de volver loco a Ranma, lo cual casi llegó a conseguir (Eventos de las fanfictions "¡Pánico en Nerima!" y "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", en ese orden); finalmente, tras la llegada de las Sailor Scouts, se vivieron varias aventuras, empezando con una nueva posesión, ésta de Fujiko Godo, alumna del Instituto San Hebere, por parte de un ente maligno llamado El Caos, siguiendo con un viaje, muy loco, a unas ciudades extranjeras, seguido por el secuestro de Ranma, por parte de una mujer loca, llamada Máxima, quien soñaba con casarse con Superman, y rematando con un viaje, de Ranma y 4 Sailor Scouts, a otra Nerima, en otra línea temporal, donde se vivió una aventura algo traumática (Eventos de las fanfictions "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio", "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica", "La princesita" y "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno", en el orden respectivo). Ahora, la situación, era otra, nada vivido antes: Ranma, al parecer, estaba poseído, por un extraño ser, llamado Dimitrios, y este, al parecer, estaba decidido a conquistar a la Tierra para, luego, revivir a su extinto mundo, un planeta llamado Delta-Máximus. A ese, era a quien 5 Sailor Scouts (Usagi / Sailor Moon, Ami / Sailor Mercury, Minako / Sailor Venus, Rei / Sailor Mars y Makoto / Sailor Jupiter), iban a tratar de detener. Con la mayor rapidez que podían hacerlo, las 5 Sailor Scouts, avanzaban hacia el Instituto San Hebere, todas, sintiendo el corazón encogido, del dolor, de lo que iban a hacer.

-¡Ya saben, chicas, nada de confiarse! –advirtió Sailor Moon, a sus compañeras. -¡Hasta donde sabemos, Ranma dice no ser Ranma, sino alguien, llamado Dimitrios!

-¡Según análisis que hice, al parecer, Ranma absorbió una extraña energía, la cual estaba presente, en los anillos de oro, que compró en Ciudad de México! –declaró Sailor Mercury, viendo sus datos, los cuales mostraban un aumento de energía, en el cuerpo de Ranma, lo cual no auguraba nada bueno. -¡Debemos identificar de que tipo, es esa energía, y ver como se la sacamos de su cuerpo, obvio, sin lastimarlo!

-¡Ese, debe ser nuestro objetivo número 1, chicas! –intervino Sailor Venus, con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz. -¡Hay que salvar a Ranma, pero sin efectos colaterales!

"_¡Sinvergüenza!"_, pensó Sailor Mars, seria de verdad. _"¡Deseas tenerlo, admítelo!"_

-¡Como sea, no olvidemos que Ranma, en serio, es nuestro amigo y que, ahora, no es él al 100%, lo cual, lo vuelve alguien de cuidado! –agregó Sailor Jupiter, señalando que, ya casi, llegaban al controlado colegio femenino. -¡Atención, objetivo a la vista!

Actuando como si fueran una única chica, las 5 Sailor Scouts llegaron, con prestancia, al Instituto San Hebere. De un salto, llegaron a la azotea del edificio principal, desde donde se dominaba, el perímetro de toda la institución. Sailor Mercury sacó unos binoculares, y empezó a observar, todo cuanto podía hacerlo.

-¡Sailor Mercury, informa! –ordenó Sailor Moon, ansiosa de saber que pasaba. -¿Has podido ver a Ranma, o a alguna de sus "compañeras", Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune?

-¡Negativo, amiga! –contestó Sailor Mercury, bajando sus binoculares. -¡Sólo veo muchas chicas, pero vestidas muy raras, como con vestidos de seda, o algo así!

-¡Me pregunto si Haruka, a como es ella, no se sentirá como en el Paraíso! –se burló Sailor Venus, pícaramente. -¡Como sea, hay que hallar a esos 3, y frenarlos en seco!

-¡Yo, le daré una buena sacudida, a Ranma! –anunció Sailor Mars, sonando sus nudillos, con un sonido bastante siniestro. -¡Aunque él sea mi amigo, no le voy a permitir, que ande portándose mal! ¡Alguien, debe enseñarle, una buena lección!

-¡Yo, a quien deseo darle una lección, es a ese par de Outer Senshis chifladas! –juró Sailor Jupiter, seria como pocas veces. -¡Primero, nos traicionan, haciéndose aliadas de Sailor Galaxia y, ahora, sucede esto! ¡Esas 2, van a conocerme muy, muy bien!

Tras tener ese intercambio de opiniones, las 5 Sailor Scouts se dividieron: Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, se dirigieron al gimnasio, mientras que Sailor Venus y Sailor Jupiter, se fueron al invernadero, al tiempo que Sailor Moon, sola, se encaminaba hacia las aulas del tercer piso. Todas, se mantenían en contacto, vía intercomunicador.

En el gimnasio, Dimitrios instruía a "sus tropas", las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. Para sorpresa de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, no las instruía en ser violentas, sino en mantener el orden. Lo más interesante, era ver que las alumnas, lo escuchaban, absortas.

-¡Miren, compañeras! –anunció Dimitrios, señalando a las recién llegadas. -¡Tenemos visitas, y nadie me había avisado! ¡Vengan, chicas, acérquense, por favor!

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, se miraron, confusas. ¿Ese caballero, era el que, según Kodachi y sus amigas, Eriko y Junko, había conquistado el Instituto San Hebere? Y habando de amigas de Kodachi… ¿Dónde estaban Michi y Sachiko? ¡Hasta donde se sabía, ellas 2, siempre andaban con las otras 3, y no solían separarse!

-¿Dónde están Michi Uchiyama y Sachiko Ukiyo, Ranma? –preguntó Sailor Mars, tan directa como siempre. -¡Entréganos a esas 2 chicas, y nos iremos!

-¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, traigan a las prisioneras! –ordenó Dimitrios, antes de volverse hacia la Guerrera de Marte, y decirle una orden directa. -¡No me vuelvas a llamar Ranma, porque Ranma Saotome ya no existe! ¡Yo soy Dimitrios, único sobreviviente del planeta Delta-Máximus, y futuro creador, y gobernante, del planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus! ¿Te quedó claro eso, o te lo explico a golpes?

-¿Golpes? –preguntó Sailor Mercury, creyendo que sus oídos, la estaban traicionando en ese momento. -¿Nos caerías a golpes, a nosotras, tus amigas?

-¡La amistad, no es lógica, no me gusta! –masculló Dimitrios, cortante. -¡La amistad, es un sentimiento inútil, que no sirve para nada!

-¿Te has vuelto loco, acaso? –quiso saber Sailor Mars, sorprendida, por la frialdad que emanaba, de cada una, de las palabras de Ranma. -¡Sin amigos, uno no es nada!

Justo entonces, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, llegaban, llevando atadas, de las manos, a Michi y a Sachiko, a quienes sorprendieron, algunos minutos después, de la partida de Kodachi, Eriko y Junko. Al ver a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars, aprovecharon que Dimitrios estaba viendo hacia otro lado, y les guiñaron un ojo. Las Guerreras de Mercurio y Marte, se sintieron contentas, al saber que sus compañeras de Urano y Neptuno, seguían siendo sus amigas y aliadas, y no eran ningunas traidoras.

-¡Aquí tienen, a sus amigas! –exclamó Sailor Uranus, empujando a Michi, mientras Sailor Neptune, hacía lo propio, con Sachiko. -¡Pueden irse, si saben lo que significa!

-¡No se atrevan a regresar, en serio! –sugirió Sailor Neptune, guiñando, otra vez, un ojo a sus compañeras. -¡Si las vuelvo a ver por acá, me pondré ruda, con ambas!

Sailor Mercury, ya más tranquila, levantó a Michi y a Sachiko, poniéndolas a salvo. Sailor Mars se unió a su compañera y, en cosa de segundos, salieron del gimnasio, llevando con ellas a Michi y Sachiko. Ambas estaban algo asustadas, pero ilesas.

-¡No nos pasó nada! –dijo Michi, tratando de sonar calmada, mientras era desatada por Sailor Mercury. -¡A decir verdad, sólo tuve miedo de Dimitrios, pero no de las chicas, porque ellas, nos dijeron que nos cuidarían!

-¡Coincido con Michi, amigas! –secundó Sachiko, una vez desatada por Sailor Mars, mientras se sobaba las muñecas, las cuales tenía algo adoloridas. -¡Desde el inicio, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, nos dijeron que no iban a dejar, que nos pasara nada!

Tras asentir, Sailor Mercury se comunicó con las demás, para informarles que ya tenían, con ellas, a Michi y a Sachiko, las otras 2 amigas de Kodachi. Al rato, llegaron las otras 3 Sailor Scouts. Sailor Jupiter, siguiendo una orden de Sailor Venus, se teletransportó, junto con Michi y Sachiko. Tras dejarlas en el Instituto Furinkan, regresó, de la misma manera, al Instituto San Hebere, donde se reunió con las demás. Al estar el quinteto reunido, una vez más, todas se sintieron listas, para lo que viniera.

-¿Listas, chicas? –preguntó Sailor Moon, tomando el mando. -¡Es hora, de ir a por Dimitrios, y demostrarle, quienes somos nosotras!

-¡Yo, haré que ese remedo de villano, salga del cuerpo de Ranma, me cueste, lo que me cueste! –prometió Sailor Venus, decidida como siempre. -¿Por qué no se metió, dentro de alguien más, como el necio que persigue a Akane, Tatewaki Kuno, por ejemplo?

-¡Akane, dice que Kuno, es un insoportable! –declaró Sailor Mars, seria, ante el poco atinado comentario, de su amiga. -¡Ya me lo imagino, insoportable, y con poderes!

-¡Dejemos de hablar, y vamos a por ese tipo! –urgió Sailor Jupiter, a sus amigas, dando un paso al frente. -¡Le enseñaremos, a no meterse con nuestros amigos!

-¡Chicas, no nos apuremos! –sugirió Sailor Moon, deteniendo a sus 3 impulsivas compañeras. -¡Al atacarlo, deberemos sorprenderlo, lo cual, no será fácil! ¿Tienes alguna idea, Sailor Mercury? ¡Vamos, dinos que has pensado, en un plan!

-¡A decir verdad, lo he hecho! –anunció Sailor Mercury, cerrando uno de sus múltiples aparatos, los cuales usaba, para analizar todo lo que pudiera. -¡Debemos ir 3 de nosotras por el frente, mientras las otras 2, intentan encargarse de él, llegando por detrás!

A decir una, las 5, se dirigieron al gimnasio, sitio donde Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars hallaran a Ranma, cuando retiraron a Michi y Sachiko, de su dominio. Sailor Moon, acompañada por Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, entró por el frente del gimnasio. Mientras tanto, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, daban la vuelta, y llegaban por la parte de atrás del gimnasio. Como antes, hallaron a Dimitrios (Siempre, metido en el cuerpo de Ranma), instruyendo a sus chicas. Lo que sorprendió a las Sailor Scouts, no fue ver a las chicas, poniendo atención a lo dicho por Ranma, sino el verlas sentadas, en orden, como si estuvieran recibiendo una lección muy interesante. Al ver eso, se acercaron.

De repente, Dimitrios descubrió la presencia, de las Sailor Scouts. Al verlas, sonrió.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –empezó Dimitrios, sonriendo afectadamente. -¡Veo que las chicas, del traje extraño, no se rinden! ¿Ahora, qué buscan, niñas majaderas?

-¡Exigimos que no seas cobarde, Dimitrios! –inició Sailor Moon, tomando la iniciativa, como líder de grupo que era. -¡Demando que abandones el cuerpo, de nuestro amigo, Ranma Saotome, y nos enfrentes, cara-a-cara, como todo un guerrero!

-¡Me sorprende, que seas tan tonta! –graznó Dimitrios, cruzando los brazos. -¡Necesito un cuerpo, para poder llevar a cabo mi plan, de conquistar el planeta Tierra, para revivir a mi fallecido mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus! ¡Así, que ya no me molestes!

-¡No te permito, que le hables así, a mi amiga! –intervino Sailor Venus, ya bastante molesta. -¡Para tu información, ella es la Princesa Serenity, Princesa de la Luna, y futura Reina del Universo! ¡Así que respétala, Dimitrios, o conocerás mi furia!

-¡Muy interesante, chica rubia! –masculló Dimitrios, de mal modo. -¡Sin embargo, ella no gobernará nada, porque, tarde o temprano, el Universo será mío, y de nadie más!

-¡La verdad, no queremos lastimarte! –se metió Sailor Mercury, algo temerosa. -¡Muy dentro de ese cuerpo, está Ranma Saotome, una buena persona! ¡Respóndeme, Ranma!

-¡Muy tarde, chica de cabello corto! –respondió Dimitrios, empezando a molestarse, más y más, a cada segundo. -¡Ranma Saotome, ya no existe! ¡Yo, soy Dimitrios!

-¡Ya sé, lo que haremos! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter, sonando sus nudillos. -¡Vamos a enfrentarnos, tú y yo! ¡Si te venzo, saldrás del cuerpo de Ranma y, si me vences, te dejaremos en paz, de una buena vez, y para siempre!

-¡Alto ahí, amiga mía! –se metió Sailor Mars, decidida. -¡Espera tu turno, porque yo voy a ir primero! ¡Dimitrios es mío, y de nadie más!

-¡Ustedes, ya me colmaron la paciencia! –gruñó Dimitrios, mientras volvía a ver a sus "tropas", las chicas del Instituto San Hebere. -¡Chicas, acaben con ellas, PERO YA!

Lanzando un agudo grito de batalla, las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, todas al mismo tiempo, se lanzaron contra las 5 Sailor Scouts, y pasando a darles más de un problema.

Sin embargo, había algo, con lo cual no contaban, ni Ranma, ni las 5 Sailor Scouts.

Justo en el momento menos esperado, llegaron Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, al frente de un enorme grupo de alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, entre las cuales destacaban Akane, Akari, Asami, Hiroko, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka.

Aparte de las chicas ya mencionadas, también llegó Ryoga, dispuesto, como siempre, a proteger y defender, a como pudiera, a su prometida, Akari.

Mientras Ryoga protegía a Akari, las chicas de los 2 colegios, se liaban a puñetazos, como si fueran vaqueros, en una cantina del Viejo Oeste norteamericano.

Si bien, antes se había dado una rivalidad entre los 2 colegios, ésta vez, no hubo necesidad de ninguna rivalidad. En lugar de rivalidad, sólo prevalecía la intención de ayudar, a un grupo de chicas confundidas, a retomar el camino correcto.

-¡No debemos lastimarlas, chicas! –gritó Akane, tomando la voz cantante. -¡Sólo hay que detenerlas, para que vean, que están actuando mal, al apoyar a Ranma!

-¡Coincido contigo, Akane! –respondió Asami, derribando, con patadas, a 2 de las chicas gimnastas. -¡Ranma, al parecer, les ha "lavado el cerebro", para formar una banda, o algo así! ¡Fue bueno, que decidiéramos venir, y hacer algo!

-¡Hiroko, detén a las chicas de la derecha, mientras yo me encargo de las del frente, y Sayuri y Yuka, se encargan de las chicas de la izquierda! –ordenó Ukyo, mientras rechazaba grandes grupos, de chicas atacantes. -¡Son muchas, pero les ganaremos!

-¡Hecho, Ukyo! –asintió Hiroko, pasando a obedecer. -¡Sayuri, Yuka, ya oyeron a Ukyo! ¡Vayan, chicas, y lleven refuerzos! ¡Atención, necesito ayuda!

-¡Ya estamos aquí, Hiroko! –gritaron varias chicas, llegando a ayudar a Hiroko. -¡No nos van a vencer, no ésta vez!

-¡Vamos! –urgió Sayuri, a Yuka. -¡Debemos evitar, que formen un grupo grande!

-¡Estoy contigo! –contestó Yuka, mientras se metía entre varias chicas gimnastas, repartiendo golpes en cantidad. -¡No podrán con nosotras, porque hemos entrenado!

-¡Quédate aquí, Akari! –le solicitó Ryoga, a su prometida. -¡Yo, debo ir a poner algo de luz, en la mente de Ranma! ¡Al parecer, está más loco ahora, que cuando apareció aquel "doble" suyo, el cual, era un cuerpo sin vida!

**Nota: Ryoga le recuerda, a su prometida, Akari, los eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?", en cuyo transcurso, Ryoga recibió un muy cruel castigo, de parte de Ranma, quien estaba casi enloquecido.**

-¡Hagas lo que hagas, Ryoga, ten cuidado! –pidió Akari, con un rictus de dolor, en su cara. -¡Yo espero que, aún, no sea hora de perderte!

**Nota: Aquí, Akari, en respuesta, le recuerda a Ryoga, los eventos de la fanfiction "¡Pánico en Nerima!", serie en cuyo final, ella llega a saber que, en el futuro, será Ukyo, y no ella, quien se llegue a casar con Ryoga, y le llegue a dar a sus 2 hijos, los hermanos Jun y Kenji Hibiki. **

-¡Tranquila, Akari! –respondió Ryoga, sonriendo. -¡Venceré a Ranma, ya lo verás!

Sin decir más, Ryoga se dirigió al tercer piso, sitio desde donde Dimitrios (Siempre, en control del cuerpo de Ranma), miraba el desarrollo de la batalla, en compañía de sus "colegas", Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Ellas, al verlo, avanzaron hacia él.

-¡Alto ahí, Ryoga Hibiki! –gritó Sailor Uranus, tratando de detenerlo, justo cuando Ryoga penetraba, en el primer piso. -¡Regresa!

-¡Fuera de mi camino, traidora! –exclamó Ryoga, apartando, de un empujón, a la Guerrera de Urano, y empezando a subir gradas. -¡Voy a darle su merecido, a Ranma!

-¡No lo hagas, Ryoga! –volvió a gritar, ahora, desde el suelo, la sorprendida Sailor Uranus. -¡Vuelve! ¡Es inútil, no me escucha! ¡Sailor Neptune, frénalo, por favor!

-¡Yo lo detendré, para evitar que arruine todo! –prometió Sailor Neptune, justo cuando Ryoga llegaba, corriendo, al segundo piso. -¡No deseo lastimarte, Ryoga, vete!

-¡La persona lastimada, va a ser otra! –masculló Ryoga, ya molesto. -¡Fuera de mi camino, chica de pelo verde, o no respondo!

-¡Mi cabello es color aguamarina, no es verde! –corrigió la Guerrera de Neptuno, algo molesta. -¡Es en serio, Ryoga, no deseo pelear, no contigo!

-¡Entonces, quítate y no me estorbes! –ordenó Ryoga, de mal modo, apartando a Sailor Neptune, igual que como hizo con Sailor Uranus, con un empujón, al tiempo que subía más gradas. -¡Quítate, necia, ya dije!

"_¡Par de inútiles!"_, pensó Dimitrios, al ver la facilidad con que, al parecer, sus 2 "colegas", eran vencidas por Ryoga_. "¡Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo!"_

Tras pensar eso, Dimitrios se dirigió a las cercanías de las escaleras, para esperar a Ryoga. No tuvo que esperar mucho, porque Ryoga llegó en poco tiempo.

-¡Listo o no, Ranma Saotome, te voy a vencer! –anunció Ryoga, dando un salto de espanto. -¡Voy a iluminar, tu oscurecido cerebro!

-¡Tonto terrícola, aprenderás a respetarme! –contestó Dimitrios, furioso. -¡Ranma Saotome, ya no existe! ¡Yo, soy Dimitrios, único sobreviviente del desaparecido planeta Delta-Máximus, y futuro creador, y regente, del planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus!

-¡No me importa, quien creas ser! –gruñó Ryoga, empezando su ataque. -¡Yo, al único que veo, es a Ranma Saotome, y es a él, a quien voy a atacar, vencer y hacer polvo!

En otro punto, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, confiadas en que Ryoga, de un modo u otro, no podría vencer a Dimitrios, se unieron a la batalla. En ésta ocasión, ellas no estaban del lado de las chicas de su colegio, el Instituto Furinkan, sino que estaban peleando del lado de las chicas del Instituto San Hebere. Al verlas, las otras Sailor Scouts, para sorpresa general, no se sorprendieron. ¿El motivo? Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, aunque sonara increíble, ya tenían experiencia en cambiar de bando, para ser más exactos, durante la batalla final contra Sailor Galaxia, se habían unido a esa legendaria Sailor Scout (Quien estaba dominada, obvio, por El Caos), en una movida que les costó caro, pues Sailor Galaxia, cuando la atacaron, se vengó, quitándoles la vida. Al final, ellas, como todas, volvieron a la vida, cuando la batalla final, contra Sailor Galaxia, finalmente, se hubo ganado.

-¿Qué hacen, ustedes 2, chicas? –demandó saber Sailor Venus, enojada, al ver esa actitud. -¡Vengan acá, y luchen de nuestro lado! ¡Es una orden!

-¡Nosotras somos Outer Senshis, y no obedecemos a las Inner Senshis! –respondió Sailor Uranus, desafiante. -¡Si se atreven, vengan a detenernos!

-¡Si no obedeces a Sailor Venus, entonces, obedéceme a mí, Sailor Uranus! –ordenó Sailor Moon, dando un paso al frente. -¡Yo, como líder de los 2 grupos, exijo eso!

-¡Lo siento, Cabeza de Bombón, no ésta vez! –se burló Sailor Uranus, al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo. -¡Ahora, obedecemos a Dimitrios! ¡Cuando él gobierne el mundo, yo controlaré Australia! ¿No te parece genial, verdad?

-¡Para nada, eso es insano! –gritó Sailor Moon, apretando dientes y puños. -¿Crees que nosotras, vamos a permitir eso? ¡Pues no, los detendremos, a los 3!

-¡A ver si pueden, lo cual yo dudo! –se metió Sailor Neptune, también, guiñando un ojo, y sonriendo. -¡Muy pronto, Europa será mía, y eso será lo que pasará!

"_¿Qué le pasará, a Usagi?",_ pensó Sailor Júpiter, siguiendo ese diálogo. _"¡Según me parece, no ha entendido, las señales de Haruka y Michiru! ¡Al parecer, ellas sólo fingen estar con Dimitrios y, en realidad, siguen con nosotras! ¡Ese par, y sus trucos!"_

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre Ryoga y Dimitrios, iba subiendo de tono y de intensidad.

Ryoga era fuerte, pero Dimitrios lo era más. Los golpes, del uno para el otro, iban y venían, en una seguidilla, valga la expresión, muy difícil de seguir. La verdad sea dicha, esa batalla, a cada segundo que pasaba, se iba haciendo más y más interesante.

En cierto momento, Dimitrios, ya cansado de esa batalla, según él, 100% sin sentido, agarró a Ryoga por el cuello, y empezó a apretarlo. Ryoga empezó, a quedarse sin aire.

-¡No lo hagas, él es tu amigo! –gritó Sailor Venus, espantada, al ver lo que pasaba. -¡He dicho que lo sueltes, necio!

Al decir esto, la Guerrera de Venus, dando un salto escalofriante, llegó al tercer piso, e hizo, con un único golpe, que Dimitrios soltara a Ryoga. Este cayó al suelo, de rodillas, tratando de tomar aire, lo cual logró, al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡Gracias, Sailor Venus! –agradeció Ryoga, ante la mirada de furia de Dimitrios. -¡No sé, que le pasa a Ranma! ¡Está muy fuerte, y casi me deja sin aire!

-¡Hasta donde sé, ahora, él se hace llamar Dimitrios! –indicó Sailor Venus, señalando a su amigo, ahora convertido en enemigo. -¡No sé como haremos, pero debemos separarlos, antes de que acabe por matar a alguien, lo cual nadie quiere que pase!

Sailor Venus, no pudo decir más. Lanzando un grito terrible, Dimitrios se lanzó, contra ella, y contra Ryoga. Los 3, en revoltillo, rompieron parte de la baranda del tercer piso, y se precipitaron a tierra. Sailor Venus, usando su poder de teletransportación, pudo llegar a salvo, junto con Ryoga, al suelo. Dimitrios, por su parte, llegó volando. Al ver a Dimitrios llegar, las chicas que peleaban, se detuvieron. Al parecer, Dimitrios estaba por decidir algo, pero algo malo, para ellas, o para su colegio. Un silencio tan espeso, que se podía cortar con cuchillo, se apoderó del lugar. Dimitrios, tomó aire y, luego, habló.

-¿Saben algo, los aquí presentes? –empezó Dimitrios, al tiempo que veía, fijo a todos los que estaban cerca de él. -¡Ya estoy harto, de tantas interrupciones!

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Ranma, digo, Dimitrios? –preguntó Akane, llegando con él. -¿Puedes decirnos, por favor? ¡Tus tropas, y quienes llegamos, nos merecemos información!

-¡Chicas del Instituto San Hebere, todas, a la Mansión Kuno! –gritó Dimitrios, señalando en dirección, a la mencionada casa. -¡Esa, será nuestra nueva base!

Al mismo tiempo, las alumnas del colegio femenino, actuando como si todas fueran una única chica, avanzaron por las calles de Nerima, llegando a la Mansión Kuno, en cuyo perímetro todas, sin excepción, penetraron, formando como una horda, envuelta en variedad de vaporosas sedas multicolores. Sasuke, quien estaba en el jardín, se quedó frío, al ver lo que estaba pasando, y decidió actuar, hacer lo que le parecía correcto.

-¡Debo informar, cuanto antes, al señor Tatewaki! –murmuró Sasuke, mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, sitio donde estaba su amo, Tatewaki Kuno, el hermano mayor de Kodachi. -¡Ojalá, y él sepa que debemos hacer!

En efecto, mientras la sedosa horda se asentaba, en los jardines de la Mansión Kuno, Sasuke llegaba a la biblioteca, donde halló a Kuno, sumido en la creación de algún plan, que le permitiera hacer, lo que nunca había logrado, como era vencer a Ranma Saotome.

-¡Debo ser cuidadoso, para que, ésta vez, el majadero de Ranma Saotome no se me escape! –mascullaba Kuno, mientras revisaba planes anteriores, una y otra vez. -¿En qué, pude haber fallado antes? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Señor Tatewaki, señor Tatewaki! –lo llamó Sasuke, llegando de repente. -¡Venga pronto, señor Tatewaki, tenemos problemas, serios problemas!

-¿Problemas, Sasuke? –preguntó Kuno, sorprendido. -¡A ver, explica eso!

-¡Nos han invadido, señor Tatewaki! –informó Sasuke, espantado. -¡Son cientos!

-¿Cientos, Sasuke? –repitió Kuno, aún más extrañado. -¿Cientos, de qué?

-¡Son las chicas, del colegio de la señorita Kodachi, el Instituto San Hebere! –contó Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras. -¡Además, no visten sus uniformes de colegio, sino sólo ropas de seda, muy reveladoras, y muy extrañas!

-¿Estás seguro, Sasuke? –quiso saber Kuno, ya pasmado. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, mi hermana, no me dijo nada, sobre cambios de uniformes!

-¡Venga, señor Tatewaki, y le mostraré! –indicó Sasuke, jalando a Kuno. -¡Va a ver, que no le miento! ¡Ese, nunca ha sido mi estilo, y nunca lo será, porque a mí, no me gusta mentir! ¡Como ninja, lo admito, soy torpe, pero, aún así, soy honorable!

Sasuke, jalando a Kuno, lo llevó hasta el jardín. Una vez allí, Kuno notó que, en efecto, Sasuke decía la verdad. Hasta donde podía ver, había cientos de alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, el colegio al cual iba Kodachi, vestidas con ropas de seda.

-¡No importa nada, más que poner las cosas en claro! –anunció Kuno, empezando a avanzar hacia las chicas. -¡Chicas, vuelvan a su colegio! ¡Váyanse de aquí, pero ya!

-¡No vengas a decirnos, que debemos hacer, Tatewaki Kuno! –lo atajó Chisa, la menor de las 2 hermanas Miki. -¡Para tu información, Ranma Saotome, nuestro nuevo director, nos dijo que nos viniéramos para acá, y lo obedecimos!

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, Chisa Miki? –preguntó Kuno, apretando los dientes, como si fuera un perro, a punto de atacar. -¡Te enseñaré a respetarme, niña tonta!

Diciendo eso, Kuno, ante la sorpresa general, alzó la mano derecha, con la clara intención, de darle una cachetada a Chisa. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una cinta, manejada por Kayoko, la hermana mayor de Chisa, detuvo su mano.

-¿Te pones con una niña, Kuno? –inquirió Kayoko, seria de verdad. -¿Por qué, no tratas de darme, esa cachetada, a mí? ¡Claro, si me la pegas, corre a esconderte, porque, si te pongo las manos encima, te haré maldecir, el día que me conociste!

-¡Vale, Kayoko Miki, me calmaré! –respondió Kuno, algo asustado. -¡Sólo dile a tu hermana, que me respete un poco! ¡Ella, a Ranma Saotome, nunca le hablaría así!

-¡Ranma es nuestro amigo, Kuno! –contestó Kayoko, soltando a Kuno. -¡Además, él es buena gente con Chisa, y ella agradece eso!

-¡Si Ranma Saotome estuviera aquí, le daría su merecido! –amenazó Kuno, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡A decir verdad, ya estoy harto de Ranma Saotome! ¡Nerima es MI ciudad, y él, no tiene derecho, a meterse conmigo, y con lo que es mío!

-¡Muy bien, Kuno, vamos a ver, si es cierto! –se dejó escuchar una voz, de hombre, que llegó por detrás de Kuno, quien volteó a ver, sorprendido. -¡Vamos a ver, quien gana, en una pelea cuerpo-a-cuerpo, a todo poder!

"_¿Ranma Saotome, puede volar?"_, pensó Kuno, al ver a Ranma, flotando en el aire, como si fuera algún superhéroe, de algún manga, o revista norteamericana. _"¡Esto, de verdad, que no me lo esperaba! ¡Aquí, pasa algo muy, pero muy raro!"_

-¡Hagan sus apuestas, chicas! –empezó a gritar Gemmei Haga, una más, de las muchas amigas, que Ranma tenía en el Instituto San Hebere. -¿Quién apuesta por Ranma Saotome, y quién por Tatewaki Kuno? ¡La apuesta inicial, son 5 yens!

Al parecer, la inminente batalla, despertó gran interés. En cosa de segundos, ya había chicas apostando, tanto por Ranma (Ahora, era Dimitrios), como por Kuno.

Kuno y Dimitrios quedaron mirándose, cara-a-cara, en medio de un círculo de chicas.

Sin previo aviso, empezó la batalla, la largamente esperada confrontación.

Sin embargo, no era esa, una típica y cotidiana batalla, entre Ranma Saotome y Tatewaki Kuno. No era eso, ni de broma, ni en serio.

En ésta ocasión, la batalla tenía un único dominador. Ese dominador, era Ranma Saotome o, mejor dicho, Dimitrios. Su poder era notorio, e innegable.

Con tan sólo, unos pocos minutos de batalla, Kuno concluyó algo: tenía que escapar de esa batalla, o terminaría perdiendo, no sólo el duelo, sino también, hasta la vida.

-¡Basta ya, me rindo! –gritó Kuno, tratando de evitar recibir más golpes. -¡Ya tuve suficiente, Ranma Saotome! ¡Admito, que eres más fuerte que yo!

Kuno, vapuleado, no pudo decir más. Un último puñetazo de Dimitrios, lo derribó al césped, noqueado. Al caer Kuno, un grito de victoria, lanzando por todas las chicas, al unísono, se dejó escuchar. Sasuke, oculto, no sabía que hacer, ni si debía hacer algo.

Mientras algunas chicas llevaban, adentro, al noqueado Kuno, Dimitrios decidía que, para estar más cómodos, necesitaban algo más apropiado. Juntando energía en sus manos, Dimitrios empezó a lanzarla, justo contra la Mansión Kuno. En cosa de minutos, la Mansión Kuno cambió, hasta convertirse en una edificación típica del planeta Delta-Máximus. Justo cuando esto pasaba, el edificio del Instituto San Hebere, que había sido transformado con anterioridad, volvió a su estado normal. Las Sailor Scouts, así como Akane, y el resto de alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, veían aquello, sin poder creerlo.

-¡Esto, al parecer, sólo empeora! –masculló Akane, viendo como Ranma, poseído por el gran poder de Dimitrios, iba descontrolándose, más y más, a cada momento. -¡Si Ranma no es ayudado pronto, temo perderlo, para siempre!

-¡Tranquila, Akane! –intervino Ukyo, tomando la palabra. -¡No vamos a perder a Ran-Chan! ¡Al menos, no mientras yo viva, y pueda impedirlo!

-¡Bien dicho, Ukyo! –apoyó Daisuke, viendo a la chica de la espátula gigante. -¡Ranma nos necesita, y debemos ayudarlo, a como sea posible!

-¡Esto, nos toca a nosotros, amigo! –indicó Hiroshi, dirigiéndose a su amigo. -¡Vamos a darle! ¡Creo que, así, haremos que Dimitrios, salga del cuerpo de Ranma!

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Daisuke y Hiroshi, como si fueran un único sujeto, se lanzaron contra Dimitrios, que levantó una mano, y los derribó, noqueados, víctimas de una descarga. Akane, Sayuri y Yuka, se acercaron a atenderlos. Estaban vivos, pero deberían cuidarse, o lo lamentarían, tanto ellos, como los demás miembros del grupo.

-¡No crean, chicos de Nerima, que soy tan fácil de vencer! –gruñó Dimitrios, viendo fijo a Akane y sus amigos. -¡No podrán conmigo, acepten eso, ya!

-¡Es mejor que se rindan, chicos y chicas! –sugirió Sailor Uranus, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. -¡Dimitrios dice la verdad, cuando dice, que no podrán vencerlo!

-¡Si siguen enfrentando a Dimitrios, no podremos garantizar su seguridad! –agregó Sailor Neptune, también sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. -¡Mejor, se rinden, o mueren!

Akane, Ukyo, y los demás amigos de Ranma, vieron aquel par de guiños, y entendieron que, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, seguían con ellos, y no eran traidoras. Ahora, sólo debían "seguirles la corriente", confiando en que su plan resultara bien.

"_¡En ese momento, me alegro de que Mamoru esté trabajando, en el hospital, y no esté aquí, como Tuxedo Masked!"_, pensó Sailor Moon, cerrando los ojos. _"¡Espero, en serio, que no se le ocurra aparecer por acá, o no sé que podría pasar!"_

-¿Se van a rendir, por las buenas, o por las malas? –preguntó Dimitrios, dando un paso, hacia el grupo de chicos defensores. -¡Si saben lo que les conviene, se rendirán!

Los amigos de Ranma, en silencio, volvieron a ver a las Sailor Scouts. Ellas, con movimientos de cabeza, les dijeron que sí, que aceptaran los términos de Dimitrios.

-¡Nos rendimos, Dimitrios! –declaró Akari, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Sólo así, preservaremos a nuestra ciudad, libre de todo peligro!

-¡Ahora, vamos todos! –gritó Ryoga, ignorando lo dicho por su prometida, y atacando a Dimitrios. -¡Ahora, debemos vencerlo, sea como sea!

-¡Estamos contigo, Ryoga! –exclamó Sayuri, alcanzándolo. -¡Yuka y yo, vamos antes!

-¡Te sigo, Sayuri! –asintió Yuka, llegando con su amiga. -¡Vamos a darle, una lección!

Ahí, se descontroló todo. Siguiendo a Ryoga, Sayuri y Yuka, los alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, en oleadas seguidas, atacaron a Dimitrios. Al verse atacado, Dimitrios, sin exteriorizar ninguna emoción, respondió al ataque. La batalla que siguió, fue un enfrentamiento en gran escala. Cuando acabó, la gran mayoría de los atacantes yacían en el suelo, noqueados. Sailor Moon y las restantes Sailor Scouts, espantadas, veían aquello, sin poder llegar a creerlo. Al parecer, ahora, Ranma, era tan poderoso como El Caos, pero multiplicado por 5 o por 10. Era terrible, y había que hacer algo.

-¡Ranma, debes respondernos! –ordenó Sailor Moon, casi arrastrando las palabras. -¡Sé que estás ahí, pero Dimitrios te domina, y no te deja manifestarte! ¡Sal de ahí, vamos!

-¡Sólo depende de tu esfuerzo, Ranma! –secundó Sailor Mercury, ya preocupada. -¡Yo tengo la seguridad, de que nos escuchas! ¡Vamos, respóndenos, por favor!

-¡Ranma, eres mi amigo, y me interesa tu bienestar! –terció Sailor Venus, siguiendo a sus compañeras. -¡No te dejes dominar, por lo que más quieras!

-¡Ya cállense, niñas tontas! –espetó Dimitrios, furioso de verdad. -¡Ranma Saotome ya se fue, de una buena vez, y para siempre! ¡Ahora, sólo estoy yo, Dimitrios!

-¿Dices, que Ranma ya no existe? –preguntó Sailor Mars, con algo de timidez. -¡No, yo sé que eso, no es verdad! ¡Ranma es mi amigo, y no se dejaría vencer, no así!

-¡Ranma, sal a pelear, o iré a sacarte! –gritó Sailor Jupiter, apretando dientes y puños, con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Nunca aceptaré, que te hayas ido, no ante un villano!

"_¡La Princesa Serenity, y las Inner Senshis, al parecer, se preocupan por Ranma, aunque no entiendo el motivo!"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, viendo aquella discusión. _"¡De seguir así las cosas, ni yo, voy a poder detener el curso de los acontecimientos!"_

-¡Ya déjenme en paz, grupo de necias! –gruñó Dimitrios, al tiempo que sus manos, empezaban a brillar. -¡Les guste, o no les guste, yo mando acá, y eso es todo!

Una descarga de energía, les indicó a las Inners, que Dimitrios no estaba bromeando. Sailor Venus, gracias a la agilidad que tenía, por ser jugadora de voleibol (En su identidad civil, como Minako Aino), pegó un gran salto, y subió a las ramas de un árbol cercano. Mientras tanto, Sailor Jupiter puso a salvo a Sailor Moon, al tiempo que Sailor Mars hacía lo mismo con Sailor Mercury.

-¡Muy bien, Dimitrios, ahora, es mi turno, y veremos si me detienes! –murmuró Sailor Venus, saltando del árbol. -¡Banzai!

-¿Eh, qué pasa? –inquirió Dimitrios, tomado "con la guardia baja". -¡No, espera!

Una hermosa patada voladora de la Guerrera de Venus, bien aplicada al mentón, derribó a Dimitrios. Ambos, Sailor Venus y Dimitrios, cayeron al suelo, en revoltillo. Viendo eso, Sailor Mars, se unió a la batalla. Mientras esto pasaba, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, atendían a los noqueados chicos y chicas del Instituto Furinkan.

-¡Vaya, Mamá Setsuna! –empezó Sailor Saturn, viendo la gran cantidad de estudiantes caídos. -¡Al parecer, Dimitrios es muy fuerte! ¡Nos va a costar vencerlo, me parece!

-¡No digas eso, niña! –respondió Sailor Pluto, terminando de atender a otro grupo. -¡Ya lo verás, al final, lo venceremos, justo como hicimos con Sailor Galaxia!

-¿Qué nos pasó? –preguntó Akane, volviendo en sí. -¿Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, aquí, con nosotros? ¿Qué sucedió con Ranma, amigas? ¿Me pueden contar, por favor?

-¡Hasta ahora, él está enfrentando a Tía Minako, y a Tía Rei! –contestó Sailor Saturn, señalando hacia el sitio de la batalla. -¡Lo malo, es que ellas, no logran vencerlo!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, me puede decir alguien? –demandó Akari, viendo que todo, para su desencanto, iba de mal en peor. -¿Nadie puede acabar, con ésta pesadilla?

-¡Tranquila, Akari! –intervino Ryoga, tratando de calmar a su prometida. -¡Al parecer, sólo una persona, en toda Nerima, puede acabar con este desaguisado, y esa persona, soy yo, Ryoga Hibiki! ¡Déjenme a solas con Dimitrios, y lo acabaré!

-¡No lo harás, Ryoga! –se metió Akari, ya molesta, lo cual no era normal en ella. -¡No voy a perderte, bajo ningún motivo! ¿Me entiendes, sí o no?

-¡Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptuno, tráiganme a la pareja! –ordenó Dimitrios, sonriendo macabramente. -¡Les enseñaré, a todos, lo que le va a pasar, a todo el que se me oponga, y trate de detenerme! ¡Aprenderán a obedecerme, de un modo u otro!

-¿Desea que le traigamos, a la Pareja Imperial, la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion? –quiso saber Sailor Neptune, antes de tomar acción. -¡Sólo diga, y le obedeceremos, señor Dimitrios!

-¡Tráiganme al chico de la banda amarilla, y a su novia, la chica elegante! –demandó Dimitrios, señalando a Ryoga y a Akari. -¡Serán un buen ejemplo, para sus amigos!

-¡Vengan, chicos! –pidió Sailor Uranus, agarrando a Ryoga y Akari, de un brazo a cada uno, y llevándolos ante Dimitrios. -¡No se resistan, o será peor!

-¡Déjalos en paz, Sailor Uranus! –gritó Ukyo, sintiendo que el alma, se le iba a los pies, de una sola vez. -¡Si lo desea, llévame a mí, no a ellos!

-¡Quieta, Ukyo, no te metas! –dijo Hiroshi, tan decidido, que Ukyo, no pudo evitar obedecerlo. -¡No sé, pero tengo una corazonada! ¡Esperemos, y veremos!

-¡A decir verdad, algo similar, me pasaba a mí, Hiroshi! –secundó Sayuri, a su impredecible amigo. -¡No sé por qué, pero presiento que, dentro de poco, ésta situación, se va a revertir a nuestro favor!

-¡Yo, sólo espero que todo, nos salga bien! –murmuró Asami, viendo hacia el grupo que integraban Dimitrios, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, junto con Ryoga y Akari. -¡La verdad, ésta situación, no ha sido nada llevadera, nada de eso!

-¡Dices bien, Asami! –apuntó Hiroko, tan expectante como su amiga. -¡Sea como sea, no debemos permitir, que Dimitrios gane, o estaremos perdidos!

"_¿Qué haces, Ranma?"_, pensaba Akane, preocupada por su prometido. _"¿Ya no recuerdas, cuando casi matas a varias personas, cuando apareció tu "doble" sin vida? ¡En momentos como esos, y ahora, te he llegado a tener miedo de verdad! ¡No sigas, Ranma, por favor, o lastimarás, o matarás a alguien!"_

-¿Pasa algo, Akane? –preguntó Yuka, viendo el sufrimiento de su amiga. -¡No debemos perder las esperanzas, ya lo verás, Ranma ganará!

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO TE DEJES DOMINAR, LUCHA CONTRA DIMITRIOS!!!!! –gritó Akane, sintiendo que, de no hacer algo, iba a perder a su prometido, no ante Kodachi o Shampoo, sino ante alguien peor, que esas 2 villanas juntas. -¡¡¡¡¡ERES FUERTE, NO TE DEJES VENCER, POR FAVOR!!!!!

-¡Akane! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Ranma, llena de sorpresa, al tiempo que, para sorpresa de todos, tomaba control de su cuerpo. -¿Te preocupo, verdad?

-¡Es obvio que me preocupas, gran tonto, porque eres especial para mí! –contestó Akane, con los ojos brillantes. -¡Si te pierdo, mi papá, Tío Genma y Tía Nodoka, se van a poner muy, pero muy tristes! ¿Deseas que eso pase, Ranma?

Ranma, con la mirada algo perdida, como ido, no supo que decir. Las Sailor Scouts, eran las más sorprendidas. Al parecer, Ranma, de un modo u otro, podía enfrentar el control de Dimitrios. La pregunta importante era… ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

La respuesta fue… ¡No por mucho tiempo! En cosa de segundos, Dimitrios, una vez más, volvió a tomar control del cuerpo de Ranma. Una sonrisa macabra, se dibujó en su cara. Al parecer, no tramaba nada bueno. Conociéndolo, eso era un hecho.

-¡Idiotas, y más que idiotas! –habló Dimitrios, con su voz, fría como un iceberg. -¡Ya se los dije, Ranma Saotome ya no existe! ¡Ahora, sólo estoy yo, el poderoso Dimitrios!

-¡Suficiente, Dimitrios! –anunció Sailor Venus, ya furiosa. -¡Te voy a sacar, del cuerpo de Ranma, así deba meterme por su boca, y sacarte a golpes!

-¡Espera tu turno, chica rubia! –pidió Dimitrios, al tiempo que, de un golpe, noqueaba a Akari y, llegando con Ryoga, lo aferraba por el cuello. -¡Primero, acabaré con ésta pareja, él primero, y ella después! ¡Cuando los acabe, serás la siguiente en morir!

-¡¡¡¡¡NO LO DEJEN HACERLO, SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!! –pidió Ryoga, sintiendo verdadero miedo, por primera vez en su vida, al tiempo que sentía, que se quedaba sin poder respirar. -¡¡¡¡¡NO LE PERMITAN QUE ME MATE, POR FAVOR!!!!!

Ante las miradas asombradas, el puño derecho de Dimitrios, se dirigió a la cara de Ryoga, como un ariete, dirigido contra una muralla. Todos, contuvieron la respiración.

**Nota: ¡Ahora sí, la situación va a llegar, a su clímax! ¿De verdad, llegará Dimitrios, a matar a Ryoga y a Akari? ¿Cómo harán los amigos de Ranma, para salvarlo? ¿Podrán las Sailor Scouts, vencer a Dimitrios, y separarlo de Ranma, o quedarán ambos fusionados, para siempre? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "El día de Dimitrios" concluya, en el Episodio 5, titulado "El canto del cisne".**


	5. El canto del cisne

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "El día de Dimitrios".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_).

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Dimitrios, Chisa Miki, Kayoko Miki, Fujiko Godo y Madoka Narahashi son propiedad y Copyright © del autor.**

**Episodio 5: "El canto del cisne". **

-¡¡¡¡¡WHAMP!!!!! (Sonido producido, por el mega-puñetazo, que Dimitrios descargó, sobre el inmovilizado Ryoga Hibiki, mandándolo en curso de choque directo, contra un enorme árbol, ubicado en el jardín de la Mansión Kuno).

Ryoga, sin poder evitarlo, pegó contra el enorme árbol, y cayó. Dimitrios, viéndolo caído y, sin previo aviso, le descargó una patada por la cara. Tanta violencia, daba asco.

-¡Aprenderás, ya sea, por las buenas, o por las malas, amigo! -gritó Dimitrios, furioso de verdad. -¡Si no estás conmigo, estás contra mí, y eso, lo pagarás muy, pero muy caro!

-¡Me gustaría, en serio, que salieras del cuerpo de Ranma, y me enfrentaras limpiamente, cara-a-cara! –demandó Ryoga, mientras se secaba, con lentitud, un poco de sangre, de una comisura de la boca. -¡Pero eso, no va a pasar, Dimitrios, porque eres un cobarde, que se escuda, detrás de una persona inocente!

-¡Mucho cuidado, chico, o ya verás, que tan cobarde soy! –masculló Dimitrios, llegando con Ryoga, y aferrándolo por el cuello. -¿Sabes algo? ¡Te voy a liquidar!

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! –pidió Ryoga, bajando el tono de su voz. -¿Somos amigos, recuerdas? ¡Admito que, antes, fuimos rivales, pero eso, ya pasó!

-¿Amigos? –repitió Dimitrios, con lentitud. -¡La amistad no es lógica, no va conmigo!

-¡Es obvio, Dimitrios, que lo que no es lógico, no va contigo! –intervino Sailor Moon, acercándose a Dimitrios, y derribándolo, de una patada en el estómago. -¡Eres un necio, un estrecho de mente, y alguien sin el raciocinio necesario, para aceptar que, en este planeta, la Tierra, lo lógica no lo es todo!

-¡Por eso, chica rubia, es que deseo crear un planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus, para que la lógica, como en el planeta original, gobierne todo! –masculló Dimitrios, escupiendo un poco de sangre. -¡Para eso, eliminaré las oposiciones, para dominarlo todo!

-¡Ranma, lucha contra él, por favor! –pidió Akane, presintiendo que, de seguir así, perdería a Ranma, de una buena vez, y para siempre. -¡Dimitrios no puede ganarte, él no es un guerrero, es sólo un villano, resentido con el Universo!

"_¡Akane, aún, cree en mí, y me apoya!"_, pensó Ranma, desde lo más profundo de su ser, tratando de resistir el dominio de Dimitrios. _"¡No debo rendirme, debo luchar!"_

Sin embargo, el intento, no llegó ni a medio cuajar. Dimitrios, sintiendo un revulsivo dentro de él, concentró parte de su poder, en volver a dominar a Ranma, lo cual logró, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Tras eso, volvió a ver a todos, sonriendo macabramente.

-¡Vaya que son tontos, todos ustedes! –graznó Dimitrios, reuniendo energía en sus manos, las cuales brillaban amenazadoramente. -¡Si creen que me van a detener, se equivocan totalmente, grupo de idiotas!

-¡Ya lo verás, Dimitrios, de un modo u otro, acabaremos venciéndote! –juró Sailor Venus, sonando sus nudillos. -¡El planeta Tierra, nunca será tuyo, no lo creas!

Dimitrios, molesto por escuchar esa parrafada, no dijo nada. Sólo alzó sus manos, y lanzó una carga de energía pura. Las Sailor Scouts y los demás, tomados de sorpresa, apenas si pudieron esquivar aquel ataque, lanzándose al césped.

-¿Es que no entienden, necios? –gritó Dimitrios, ya empezando "a perder la dulzura del carácter", lo cual no le costaba hacer. -¡Acepten el hecho, de que, por fuera, me veré como Ranma Saotome, pero no soy él! ¡Yo soy Dimitrios, futuro Amo del Universo!

-¡Así deba dejar la vida en el intento, te venceré! –juró Sailor Venus, poniéndose de pie, con gran celeridad. -¡Resiste, Ranma, voy a salvarte!

-¡Voy contigo, amiga! –anunció Sailor Jupiter, llegando con su compañera. -¡Después de todo, Ranma es mi amigo, y lucharé, por salvarlo!

-¡No me dejen, para nada, por fuera de esto! –dijo Akane, llegando con las 2 Guerreras Galácticas. -¡Recuerden, Ranma es mi prometido! ¡Lucharé, por lo que él, es para mí!

-¡En esto, yo ayudaré también! –exclamó Kayoko, uniéndose al grupo, justo cuando sus ropas de seda desaparecían, dejando su conocido leotardo celeste a la vista. -¡Por mis amigos, yo daré mi vida, si es necesario!

-¡Eso, hermana, vé a por él! –gritó Chisa, apoyando a su hermana mayor. -¡Es más, espera, y te ayudo! ¡Ranma, también, es mi amigo! ¡No lo dejaré caer, nada de eso!

-¿De verdad, creen que podrán vencerme, niñas tontas? –preguntó Dimitrios, sorprendido, al ver tanto interés en alguien a quien él consideraba "un tipo simple, nada extraordinario", como era Ranma. -¡Vengan a mí, y verán como les va a ir!

Las 5 chicas (Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Akane, Kayoko y Chisa), aceptando el desafío, se lanzaron contra Dimitrios. Al ver la batalla que se producía, Sailor Mars se unió a la misma, acompañada por Fujiko, Madoka, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka.

Era algo increíble… Un villano, enfrentado, con todo, por 11 chicas, todas preocupadas, por un amigo, cuyo cuerpo dominaba el villano… Eso era, trabajar por un amigo… La pregunta era: ¿Podrían ayudar al amigo, o las vencería el villano?

Mientras Ryoga era atendido por su prometida, Akari, quien, tras recuperar el sentido, era ayudada, a atenderlo, por Sailor Mercury y Sailor Saturn, la batalla iba subiendo, de tono y de intensidad. La verdad, escuchar esa batalla, daba más miedo, que otra cosa.

En cierto momento, Ryoga trató de levantarse, para meterse en la batalla. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, ya que 3 pares de manos femeninas, al unísono, lo detuvieron, contra el césped del jardín, de la Mansión Kuno.

-¿Adónde pensabas ir, Ryoga? –inquirió Sailor Mercury, ya seria. -¡Te quedas, aquí!

-¡Debo ir a la batalla, a detener a Dimitrios! –gruñó Ryoga, inmovilizado contra el césped. -¡Déjame ir, Sailor Mercury, por favor!

-¡No, Ryoga, no vas a ir! –se metió Akari, viendo fijo a su prometido. -¡Las Sailor Scouts tienen mi venia, para, si es necesario, ponerse rudas contigo, con tal de evitar que vayas a cometer alguna locura, de la cual, luego, termines arrepintiéndote!

-¡Bien dicho, Tía Akari! –apoyó Sailor Saturn, guiñando un ojo. -¡Puedes contar con nosotras! ¡Te lo juro, Tío Ryoga no va a hacer nada, no sin que yo lo detenga!

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la familia Tendo, todos estaban ajenos a lo que pasaba…

Sowun y Genma jugaban shogi, mientras Nodoka bebía té verde. Kasumi preparaba el almuerzo, y Nabiki leía en su habitación, molesta por no tener fotos nuevas, ni de Akane, ni de la chica pelirroja (Ranma-Chan, o sea, Ranma, en su forma de chica), para venderle a Kuno. Sin fotos, no había dinero, y eso no era bueno, al menos, no para ella.

-¿Ha sabido algo de Ranma y Akane, señor Tendo? –preguntó Nodoka, algo preocupada, por no tener noticias de ellos. -¡No los he visto, en todo el día!

-¡No sé nada, señora Saotome! –contestó Sowun, cruzando de brazos. -¡Hasta donde creo recordar, iban a salir con Ryoga y Akari! ¿No es cierto, señor Saotome?

-¡Correcto, señor Tendo! –asintió Genma, viendo fijo sus piezas de shogi. -¡No te preocupes, No-Chan, ya verás que todo está bien! ¡Desde que Ryoga anda con Akari, él y Ranma no han vuelto a pelear, lo cual, es algo muy bueno!

Nodoka, suspirando, asintió, no sin darle una mirada a su katana. Esperaba no tener que llegar a usarla, para ayudar a Ranma y Akane, a salir de algún problema.

Mientras Kasumi seguía preparando el almuerzo, Nabiki, tras acabar de leer, fue a darse un baño y, tras acabar, se fue, de nuevo, a su habitación. Una vez allí, se puso un "body" blanco, seguido por un par de calcetines, un jeans, y una camiseta. Tras peinarse, y ponerse zapatos y una chaqueta, alistó su cámara. Mientras la alistaba, recordó sus motivos, lo cual, por lo general, no solía hacer.

-¡Muy bien, necesito dinero, y voy a conseguirlo! –murmuró Nabiki, mirando su cámara, la cual era nueva. -¡Hallaré a Akane, le sacaré algunas buenas fotos y, después, se las venderé a Kuno, al precio de siempre, 1000 yens cada una! ¡No, mejor le pediré 1500, o 2000 yens! ¡Kuno, de por sí, es tan bobo, que me pagará lo que le pida!

Tras decir eso, Nabiki salió de su habitación y, sin decir nada más que "¡Voy a salir un rato, creo que no me tardaré mucho!", salió de la casa, dirigiéndose al parque, sitio donde, según ella, podría hallar a Ranma y a Akane, junto con Ryoga y Akari.

Un momento después, Kasumi sirvió el almuerzo. Ella, junto con Sowun, Genma y Nodoka, almorzó, pensando en si Ranma y Akane estarían bien. Al final, se dijo que sí estaban bien, ya que, si estaban con Ryoga y Akari, estarían bien, y sin problemas.

Mientras tanto, Kuno, quien estaba en su habitación, se despertó. De hecho, se despertó, asustado, tanto por una pesadilla que tuvo, como por el escándalo que se dejaba escuchar en el jardín. Su fiel sirviente ninja, Sasuke, estaba a su lado.

-¿Se siente bien, señor Tatewaki? –preguntó Sasuke, espantado. -¡Parece agitado, amo!

-¡Tuve una pesadilla terrible, Sasuke! –empezó Kuno, tras tomar aire. -¡Tan sólo imagina, que soñé que Ranma Saotome se abalanzaba sobre mí, y me agarraba, con sus manos, por el cuello! ¡Después, Ranma Saotome se convirtió en un gigante, pero me liberé, me enfrenté a él, y él volvió a su tamaño normal para, de repente, llegar a ver, que su cabeza se iba convirtiendo, en una calavera! ¡Vaya susto que pasé, Sasuke!

-¡Ahora, hay algo peor, que esa, y cualquier otra pesadilla, señor Tatewaki! –dijo Sasuke, señalando hacia una ventana. -¡Ahí afuera, hay una gran batalla!

-¿Una gran batalla, dices? –repitió Kuno, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿Quién participa en esa batalla, Sasuke? ¿Alguien conocido, acaso?

-¡Bueno, amo, uno de los involucrados, es Ranma Saotome! –contó Sasuke, presintiendo lo que iba a suceder, a continuación. -¡Por favor, no se meta en ella!

-¡No molestes, Sasuke! –lo atajó Kuno, de mal modo. -¡Si Ranma Saotome cree que, por ser él, puede venir a pelear a MI casa, se equivoca, de forma total! ¡Voy, a por él!

Sasuke, no pudo hacer, ni decir nada más. Kuno, con gran agilidad, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió al jardín. Como si fuera una saeta, disparada por una ballesta, llegó ahí, en segundos. Una vez allí, Kuno buscó a Ranma (Ahora, era Dimitrios).

-¡¡¡¡¡RANMA SAOTOME!!!!! –gritó Kuno, llamando a su viejo enemigo, el chico de la trenza. -¡¡¡¡¡VINE, A PELEAR CONTIGO, Y JURO QUE TE VENCERÉ!!!!!

Dimitrios, buscando, y hallando a quien lo retaba, apretó dientes y puños. Ante la sorpresa general, Dimitrios, sin decir nada, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra Kuno.

De un único golpe, Dimitrios lanzó a Kuno, contra un árbol cercano. Exhalando un suspiro ahogado, el chico kendoísta pegó contra el árbol y, luego, cayó al césped, ya casi sin aire, en los pulmones. A renglón seguido, Dimitrios se le fue encima, y empezó a darle una andanada de puñetazos y patadas que, a decir verdad, daban más asco, que otra cosa, debido a que no eran más, que golpes sin sentido.

-¡Déjalo en paz, o acabarás por matarlo! –gritó Sailor Venus, saltando sobre Dimitrios, y sujetándolo por el cuello. -¿No recuerdas, en serio, quién eres? ¡Yo te lo diré, al contarte que eres un guerrero, no un asesino!

-¡Suéltame, no me toques! –gruñó Dimitrios, agitándose, y haciendo que Sailor Venus, lo soltara. -¡A mí, nadie me dice, que puedo, o que no puedo hacer!

-¡Sólo mírate, Ran-Chan! –demandó Ukyo, con un rictus de miedo, dibujado en la cara, como cuando la aventura del "doble" de Ranma (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"). -¡No eres quien sueles ser, te lo juro! ¡Lo admito, Kuno puede ser un fastidioso, pero eso, no es motivo para liquidarlo!

-¡Ya, no molestes! –gritó Dimitrios, molesto de verdad. -¡Este tipo, en serio, recibirá una lección, que todos recordarán, por muchos años! ¡Servirá de ejemplo, a quienes se me opongan, o traten de meterse conmigo, y mi forma de actuar!

Dimitiros no contaba, con que alguien lo detuviera, antes de descargar el golpe fatal. Ese "alguien", era Sailor Mars, quien lo miró fijo, a los ojos. Su mirada, era intensa.

-¡Alto ahí, Dimitrios, o como sea que te llames! –ordenó la Guerrera de Marte, serena y muy calmada. -¡Algo me dice, que no eres malo, pero creo que, en algún momento, te pasó algo, que no debía haberte sucedido! ¿Acerté, o me equivoco?

"_¡Los ojos de ésta chica, al parecer, tratan de ver hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, lo cual me extraña!"_, pensó Dimitrios, viendo fijo a Sailor Mars. _"¿Debería contarle mi historia, a riesgo de que no me crea? ¡Parece interesada en mí, pero no sé el motivo!"_

El repentino silencio de Dimitrios, confundió a las Sailor Scouts. Sólo Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, que seguían vestidas con los trajes que Dimitrios les pusiera, no parecían confundidas. Al contrario, parecían pensar en algo, elaborado con antelación.

De pronto, Dimitrios bajó la cabeza. Muy dentro de esa cabeza, mejor dicho, en la mente, se estaba gestando una batalla, entre el dueño del cuerpo que Dimitrios poseía, o sea, Ranma, y el propio Dimitrios. Era una batalla, que sólo uno de ellos, ganaría.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Dimitrios, confundido. -¡Identifícate, te lo ordeno!

-¡Me llamo Ranma Saotome, y estás en MI cuerpo! –respondió Ranma, dejándose ver por Dimitrios. -¡Explícame, por que, te has apoderado de mi cuerpo y, si puedo, trataré de ayudarte, obvio, después de que salgas de aquí!

-¡Necesito este cuerpo, tu cuerpo, para poder transformar a tu planeta, la Tierra, en el planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus, desde donde yo, Dimitrios, llevaré un nuevo orden, a todo el Universo! –explicó Dimitrios, muy seguro de sus planes. -¡Hace mucho tiempo, fallé en mi intento, de poner orden en mi desaparecido mundo, el planeta Delta-Máximus y, ahora, deseo arreglar, lo que no pude hacer antes!

-¡Espera un momento, Dimitrios! –interrumpió Ranma, creyendo que sus oídos le estaban fallando. -¿Transformar a la Tierra, dijiste? ¿Mencionaste "llevar un nuevo orden, a todo el Universo", o escuché mal? ¿No has pensado que, tarde o temprano, alguien podría tratar de detenerte? ¿Alguien como, por ejemplo, yo, Ranma Saotome?

Hasta ahí, llegaron las palabras. Justo entonces, Ranma se lanzó contra Dimitrios, iniciando una gran batalla. En el exterior, Kuno, Sasuke, las Sailor Scouts, los amigos de Ranma (Empezando por Akane y Ukyo), los alumnos del Instituto Furinkan y las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, vieron a Dimitrios caer al césped, y quedarse quieto, como si estuviera catatónico. Su mirada, fija y fría como el hielo, no auguraba nada bueno, y eso, se notaba a la legua. Akane, Ukyo, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, eran las más preocupadas, de los presentes. Al menos, eso parecía verse.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ranma, chicas? –preguntó Akane, viendo que Ranma, además de inmóvil, se había puesto pálido. -¿Estará enfermo, o algo así?

-¡No, Akane, él no está enfermo! –contestó Ukyo, segura de lo que decía. -¡No sé que le pasa, pero creo que él, no está enfermo, si bien, no es él mismo!

-¡Sólo una persona, puede ver lo que pasa, dentro de Ranma! –anunció Sailor Venus, volviendo a ver a una de sus compañeras. -¡Sailor Pluto, ven acá, necesitamos ayuda!

-¡Aquí estoy, Sailor Venus! –dijo Sailor Pluto, llegando con prestancia. -¡Vamos, dime ya, para que necesitas mi ayuda! ¡Si tardamos, Ranma podría… mejor, ni lo digo!

-¡No vas a hacer, lo que yo creo! –murmuró Sailor Jupiter, preocupada. -¡Por favor, amiga, dime que no es lo que yo creo!

-¡Yo te respondo a eso, Sailor Jupiter! –intervino Sailor Mars, llegando con su amiga, con un brillo en sus ojos. -¡Sailor Pluto, va a ver dentro de Ranma, para ver como podremos hacer para ayudarlo! ¡Es arriesgado, pero necesario!

-¡Un momento, no tan rápido! –se metió Sailor Moon, que iba terminando de sanar heridos, de ambos colegios, con su "Curación Lunar". -¡No hagan eso, puede ser peligroso, y no sabemos si llegará a funcionar, o si fallará!

-¡Peligroso o no, Princesa, debo hacerlo! –indicó Sailor Pluto, viendo hacia Ranma. -¡Al fin y al cabo, Ranma es nuestro amigo! ¡No debemos dejarlo solo, ni de broma! ¡Ahora, hay que hallar la forma, de separarlos, a él, y a Dimitrios! ¡Y debe ser rápido!

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, de repente, vieron que los trajes que les había dado Dimitrios, al igual que los trajes de seda, de las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, desaparecían. Ellas 2, quedaban, como al inicio, vestidas con sus trajes de Sailor Scouts, mientras que las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, volvían a sus clásicos leotardos celestes, y uniformes de colegio, blancos con café.

-¡Vaya, que me siento rara! –exclamó Kayoko, como despertando de un sueño. -¿Qué sitio es este, Chisa? ¡No estamos en nuestro colegio, eso es un hecho!

-¡Según me parece, hermana, estamos en la casa de Kodachi Kuno! –contestó Chisa, tras reconocer el lugar. -¡Pero, en serio, no entiendo que hacemos aquí!

-¿De verdad, ninguna de ustedes, recuerda nada? –preguntó Daisuke, llegando, junto con Sayuri, y con Fujiko. -¿No es un truco, para evitar reclamos?

-¡En serio, no tenemos idea, del motivo de nuestra presencia aquí! –respondió Fujiko, tan confundida, como las demás. -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasa a Ranma, amigo?

Fujiko preguntó eso, al ver a Ranma caído, como paralizado, y pálido como un muerto. Daisuke no pudo responder a la pregunta de Fujiko, y Sayuri, de tan preocupada que estaba, tampoco pudo. Ambos guardaron un terrible silencio. A decir verdad, daba miedo verlo así, tieso, como si fuera un árbol recién talado.

Justo entonces, Sailor Pluto llegó con Ranma, y le puso las manos en las sienes. Acto seguido, la Guerrera de Plutón se concentró, y empezó a "ver", dentro de la mente de Ranma. De hecho, se metió ahí. Afuera, ante la mirada expectante de todos, Sailor Pluto se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua. Adentro de la mente de Ranma, Sailor Pluto se sintió metida, en algo parecido, a una zona de guerra.

"_¡Puedo sentir mucha tensión, casi la puedo tocar!"_, pensó Sailor Pluto, mientras recorría la mente de Ranma. _"¿Dónde estás, Ranma? ¿Te hallaré, o deberé enfrentar a Dimitrios? ¡Ayúdame, porque yo, no puedo responder a esas preguntas!"_

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la mente de Ranma, este y Dimitrios, como si fueran embravecidos perros de pelea, seguían dándose de patadas y puñetazos, sin piedad. Guiándose por el sonido de la batalla que, afuera, hacía que el cuerpo de Ranma se agitara, como si estuviera con un ataque de convulsiones, Sailor Pluto llegó al sitio donde Ranma enfrentaba a Dimitrios. Entonces, pudo verlo bien: era un sujeto rubio, de cerca de 20 años, muy fornido, y dueño de un llamativo par de ojos azules. Al mismo tiempo, Sailor Pluto, con gran pesar suyo, sintió otra presencia.

"_¡No, no puede ser ella, ella dejó de existir!"_, pensó Sailor Pluto, antes de decir aquel nombre. _"¡No puede ser ella, no puede ser la Reina Metalia! ¡Sin embargo, no estoy equivocada, y sé que es ella! ¡Ahora, lo presiento, vamos a tener más problemas, que cuando enfrentamos a El Caos! ¡En cuanto pueda, informaré a las demás!"_

-¿Sorprendida, Sailor Scout? –preguntó Metalia, revelando su presencia al 100%. -¡No lo puedes negar, ésta vez, elegí un cuerpo bien fuerte, para poder hacer todos los daños que quiera! ¡Metida dentro del cuerpo de este chico, Ranma Saotome, estoy segura, porque ustedes, no tratarán de detenerme, para así, evitar lastimar a su amigo!

-¡Eres un ser malvado, Metalia! –dijo Sailor Pluto, apretando un puño. -¿Qué buscas, con estar dentro de Ranma? ¿Y cuál, pregunto, es tu relación, con este sujeto, Dimitrios? ¿Piensas usarlo, para que haga tu "trabajo sucio", acaso?

-¡Bueno, Dimitrios tiene un deseo, y yo, lo ayudaré a lograrlo! –explicó Metalia, sonriendo maléficamente. -¡Así, me vengaré, de cuando ustedes, las siempre entrometidas Sailor Scouts, me detuvieron en mis planes, de acabar con el Universo entero! ¿No te parece un plan genial, niña tonta?

-¡Primero que nada, no soy una niña! –reclamó Sailor Pluto, sintiendo que la sangre, se le empezaba a revolver. -¡Segundo, no veo para que ayudas a Dimitrios, si tu plan principal, es acabar con todo el Universo! ¡Esto, no tiene sentido alguno, lo juro!

Al decir eso, Sailor Pluto, aunque no quisiera, produjo algo, y ese algo fue, el final de la batalla, entre Ranma y Dimitrios. Ambos, con lentitud, volvieron a ver, a la Guerrera de Plutón. Tras un momento, fue Dimitrios, quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Es verdad eso, Metalia? –preguntó Dimitrios, casi arrastrando las palabras. -¿En serio, piensas ayudarme a conquistar el Universo, sólo para desaparecerlo, por causa de una estúpida venganza? ¿Podrías contestarme, por favor?

-¡Aquí, Dimitrios, eres el único estúpido! –graznó Metalia, furiosa, por haber sido puesta en evidencia. -¡Por supuesto, que voy a acabar, con este dichoso Universo, porque, si no puedo dominarlo YO, no será DE NADIE!

La carcajada que, a continuación, lanzó Metalia, hizo que Dimitrios, por primera vez, sintiera que había actuado mal. Bajando la cabeza, cerró los ojos. Luego, tras un largo minuto, los abrió, levantó la cabeza, y miró fijo, a Ranma, y a Sailor Pluto.

-¿Pasa algo, Dimitrios? –preguntó Ranma, confundido. -¡Te noto algo extraño, amigo!

-¡Ranma, si deseas sacarme de tu cuerpo, y acabar con Metalia, debes deshacerte, en serio, de los anillos de oro, que compraste en Ciudad de México! –contestó Dimitrios, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. -¡Metalia, disfrazada de vendedora, te vendió esos anillos, los cuales usó, para meterse en tu cuerpo, y usarme! ¡Me encargaré de Metalia!

-¡No lo harás solo, Dimitrios, porque yo, te ayudaré! –ofreció Ranma, dando un paso al frente. -¡Vas a pagar, villana! ¡Sailor Pluto, sal de aquí, y ayúdame desde afuera!

-¡Muy bien, Ranma! –asintió Sailor Pluto, afirmando con la cabeza. -¡Pero, antes de irme, debo hacer algo importante! ¡¡¡¡¡"GRITO MORTAL"!!!!!

Lanzando ese ataque, así, sin previo aviso, Sailor Pluto pudo, al menos de momento, debilitar a Metalia, y aprovechó para salir de la mente de Ranma, mientras este y Dimitrios, ahora, actuando como un equipo, atacaban a Metalia.

En cosa de segundos, Sailor Pluto volvió a su cuerpo, el cual recobró la movilidad. Todos, al verla, lanzaron un grito de júbilo, porque creían que, finalmente, ella había vencido a Dimitrios. Sailor Pluto, con un gesto de la mano, detuvo los gritos.

-¡No es momento de celebrar, amigos, aún no! –explicó Sailor Pluto, señalando a Ranma. -¡El verdadero enemigo, no es Dimitrios, sino la Reina Metalia! ¡Ella, como si fuera un titiritero, ha estado jalando las cuerdas, de todo ésta trama macabra!

-¡Metalia! –murmuraron, casi al unísono, las restantes Sailor Scouts.

-¿Descubriste algo, Sailor Pluto? –preguntó Sailor Moon, deseosa de ayudar. -¡Debe haber algo, que podamos hacer, para ayudar a Ranma!

-¡Debemos eliminar esos anillos de oro, los cuales, él compró en Ciudad de México, cuanto antes, mejor! –respondió Sailor Pluto, señalando a los mencionados anillos, cuyas piedras, antes negras, ahora, eran de un color rojo intenso. -¡Según se me dijo, Metalia usó esos anillos, para entrar en Ranma! ¡Vamos a hacerlos pedazos, amigas!

-¡No tan rápido, Sailor tontas! –gritó Ranma, poniéndose de pie, y hablando con una voz, la cual, las Sailor Scouts, reconocieron como la voz de la Reina Metalia. -¡No crean, bajo ningún concepto, que me rendiré, sin pelear!

Una nueva batalla, empezó. Ranma, ahora controlado por la Reina Metalia, empezó a repartir golpes, a diestra y siniestra, derribando a todo aquel, que osara ponerle la mano encima. Los alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, así como las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, empezaron a caer, por docenas, al césped del jardín, de la Mansión Kuno. De cada 10 personas, que atacaban a Ranma, 8 o 9, inevitablemente, acababan noqueados. Era una proporción inaceptable, y así pensaban muchos.

-¡Ya basta, ya fue demasiado! –masculló Akane, dando un paso al frente. -¡Al parecer, sólo yo, podré detener a Ranma! ¡Si esto ha sido una broma, ya fue demasiado lejos!

-¡Espera, Akane, no lo hagas! –pidió Sailor Moon, agarrando a Akane, por una de las muñecas. -¡Ranma, ahora, es muy peligroso! ¡Déjanos a nosotras, por favor!

-¡Sailor Moon dice bien, Akane! –secundó Sailor Mercury, llegando con sus restantes compañeras. -¡Al parecer, Ranma es un títere de Metalia, y eso, no es bueno!

-¡Nosotras, nos encargaremos de Metalia, y salvaremos al inútil de Ranma! –anunció Sailor Uranus, sonriendo. -¡Claro que, después, deberás salir conmigo, linda Akane!

Sailor Neptune, volvió los ojos en blanco. ¡Dios, Sailor Uranus nunca cambiaba!

-¡Está bien, saldré contigo, pero sin trucos! –aceptó Akane, bajando la cabeza. -¡Lo que hago, lo hago por Ranma! ¡Además, en mi casa, no saben que Haruka Tenoh, a quien muchas chicas consideran "el chico más fino y amable de Nerima", es una chica!

-¡No tienes que darle gusto, Akane! –indicó Sailor Mars, algo incómoda, por la frescura de su compañera. -¡No estás obligada, puedes creerme!

-¡Tranquila, no es nada! –atajó Akane, sonriendo, a la Guerrera de Marte. -¡Después de todo, la otra vez, la pasé genial, lo admito, porque Haruka fue muy decente conmigo!

Sailor Neptune, cruzando los brazos, se rindió. Al parecer, vivieran en la ciudad que vivieran, Sailor Uranus, siempre que pudiera, iba a seguir con su costumbre, de seducir a cuanta chica pudiera. ¿Qué le quedaba, a ella, la Guerrera de Neptuno? ¡Sólo agachar la cabeza, guardar silencio, y resignarse! No había otra salida, al menos, no ahora…

Justo entonces, Ranma, siempre bajo el control de Metalia, acababa de vencer a cuantos se atrevieron a atacarlo, tanto hombres como mujeres. Una legión de noqueados, tapizaba los jardines de la Mansión Kuno, formando un espectáculo escalofriante.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamó Ranma, sonando sus nudillos. -¿Quién sigue, eh?

-¡Ranma, ya deja ésta locura! –ordenó Akane, caminando hacia su prometido. -¡Te lo digo, ésta vez, te has excedido, casi como cuando apareció tu "doble"! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Akane? –preguntó Ranma, hablando con su voz normal. -¿Qué me pasa?

-¡No la escuches, ignórala! –ordenó Metalia, tratando de retomar el control, de la mente de Ranma. -¡Ella es tu enemiga, no debes prestarle atención!

-¡No le hagas caso a Metalia, Ranma! –se dejó escuchar, la voz de Dimitrios. -¡Akane es tu prometida, no le hagas daño!

Ranma, sintiendo que la razón se le iba, se agarró la cabeza. Acto seguido, lanzó un alarido, el cual resonó, como el rugido de un monstruo furioso. El grito tuvo tal fuerza, que despertó a todos los noqueados. Al despertar, todos se pusieron de pie, asustados.

-¡Algo le pasa a Ranma, amigas! –dijo Fujiko, viendo fijo a Ranma. -¡Vamos a ver, quizás, podamos ayudarlo! ¡Es nuestra obligación ayudarlo, recuerden eso!

-¡No se acerquen, chicas! –demandó Ukyo, metiéndose entre Ranma y las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. -¡Dejémosle este asunto, a las Sailor Scouts, por favor!

Fujiko, con un ademán, le indicó a sus compañeras, que retrocedieran. Asintiendo, todas obedecieron, y retrocedieron, esperando, expectantes. La verdad, nadie sabía que iría a pasar, ya que ese, a no dudarlo, había sido un día muy ilógico y bizarro. No era buena idea intervenir, sino dejar que los acontecimientos, siguieran su rumbo esperado.

-¡No seré detenida, ni por las Sailor Scouts, ni por un guerrero de otra galaxia! –gruñó Metalia, lanzando un ataque, justo hacia Dimitrios. -¡Me ayudarás, quieras o no!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!! –gritó Dimitrios, al ser alcanzado por aquel ataque, el cual lo derribó, de una sola vez, como si fuera un árbol recién talado.

Metalia actuó, con gran rapidez. Apenas Dimitrios cayó, ella se le fue encima y, sin darle tiempo a ninguna reacción, procedió a fusionarse con él. Fue cosa de segundos.

Mientras tanto, afuera, en el cuerpo de Ranma, este se veía afectado, como ido, producto de la gran batalla, que se libraba en su interior. No se preveía, nada bueno.

Tras fusionarse con Dimitrios, Metalia procedió a dominarlos a ambos, a Dimitrios y a Ranma. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad, de vencer a las Sailor Scouts.

-¿Qué la pasa a Ranma, chicas? –preguntó Akane, viendo que ranma, una vez más, iba a ser dominado. -¡Vamos, hagan algo, ayúdenlo, por favor!

-¡Si alguien va a ayudar a Ranma, ese seré yo, Akane! –exclamó Ryoga, avanzando hacia Ranma, quien, ahora, nuevamente era Dimitrios. -¡Lo salvaré, ya lo verás!

-¡Ryoga, vuelve, no hagas una locura, no seas un héroe! –pidió Akari, temiendo por la vida de su prometido. -¡Dimitrios es muy fuerte, no podrás vencerlo!

-¡No te preocupes, Akari! –pidió Ryoga, volviendo a ver a su prometida. -¿Acaso ya olvidaste, la vez que vencí a aquel monstruo, En-Sabahn-Hur, el Golem de Magia Negra, que era asistente de Kov-Ba-Ráh, la hechicera que poseyó a Kodachi? (Eventos de la fanfiction "El Medallón Siniestro").

"_¡Recuerdo eso, claro que lo recuerdo!"_, pensó Akari, recordando esa titánica batalla, librada, junto con Rina Inverse y sus amigos hechiceros, en la Torre de Tokio. _"¡Esa vez, Ryoga fue algo descuidado, pero tuvo suerte, y pudo ganar, lo cual me alegra!"_

Ryoga, viendo que Akari, por fortuna, recordaba esa victoria suya, se lanzó contra Dimitrios. En ese momento, una gran batalla, empezó. Era una batalla, muy pareja.

-¡No me vas a vencer, Ryoga Hibiki! –se jactó Dimitrios, defendiéndose de los ataques de Ryoga, y atacando por su lado. -¡Muy pronto, este mundo, el planeta Tierra, se convertirá en el planeta perfecto, el planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus!

-¡Vas a perder! –juró Ryoga, dando golpes, en cantidad. -¡Alguien te va a detener!

-¡Necio, y más que necio! –contestó Dimitrios, ya molesto. -¡Todo el que se me oponga, acabará despedazado! ¿Pretendes, acaso, ser el primero?

-¡Nada de eso, Dimitrios! –gruñó Ryoga, ya serio. -¡No vas a vencernos, ya lo verás!

-¡Ya me tienes harto, majadero! –espetó Dimitrios, reflejando, en su rostro, una muy siniestra decisión. -¡Acabaré contigo, ya vas a ver, para que aprendas!

Un puñetazo de Dimitrios, por demás sorpresivo, derribó a Ryoga. Al ver a su enemigo en el suelo, Dimitrios se le fue encima y, sin nada de asco, empezó a darle una impresionante secuencia de patadas. Ryoga, caído, no podía defenderse, ante semejante ataque. Cada vez, que intentaba defenderse, recibía 4 o 5 patadas de más.

-¡Vas a pagar por esto, Dimitrios! –gritó Ryoga, al ver que empezaba a sangrar. -¡Te lo juro, esto no se va a quedar así! ¡No lograrás tu malvado plan, te lo juro!

-¡Estoy cansado de escucharte, y voy a ponerle un alto a esto! –exclamó Dimitrios, cambiando de táctica, y alternando algunos puñetazos, junto con las patadas. -¡Anda diciendo tus oraciones finales, porque tu final, ya se acerca!

-¡No hagas eso, Ranma! –gritó Sailor Venus, metiéndose entre ambos combatientes, y procediendo a separarlos. -¡No le hagas daño a Ryoga, él es tu amigo!

-¡Quítate de en medio, rubia! –ordenó Dimitrios, empujando a Sailor Venus, y derribándola, cuan larga era, sobre el césped. -¡A mí, nadie me dice, que puedo, y que no puedo hacer! ¡Recuerda eso, y conservarás tu dichosa vida!

-¡Ranma, no seas tan salvaje! –pidió Sailor Jupiter, secundando a su caída amiga. -¡No es correcto, lo que estás haciendo! ¡Recapacita, hazlo, por favor!

-¡No te metas, niña grande y tonta! –demandó Dimitrios, apartando a Sailor Jupiter, como si fuera un insecto molesto. -¡Vuelve a meterte, y no respondo de mis actos!

-¡Suficiente, Dimitrios! –gritó Sailor Moon, llegando con sus compañeras. -¡No quería hacer esto, pero me has obligado! ¡¡¡¡¡"CURACIÓN LUNAR"!!!!!

Ante la sorpresa de las Sailor Scouts, el ataque de Sailor Moon, no funcionó. Aquello, daba mal cariz, a esa batalla, y al ambiente en general. Dimitrios, sonriendo macabramente, se volvió a su presa original, Ryoga, y se le acercó, amenazante.

-¡Primero, acabaré con mi primera víctima, Ryoga Hibiki! –amenazó Dimitrios, brillando con un brillo negro, de maldad pura. -¡No se preocupen, Sailor Scouts, ustedes, una tras otra, van a ser las siguientes!

-¡No, por favor! –rogó Ryoga, que casi no podía, ni abrir los ojos, de tanto que sangraba, producto de una fea herida, que tenía en la frente. -¡No sigas, Dimitrios, me rindo! ¿Vas a ignorar una rendición, me parece? ¡Eso, no es la costumbre de un guerrero respetable, sino la actitud, de un vulgar matón!

-¡Ya me aburriste, y te voy a liquidar! –dijo Dimitrios, con la cara, totalmente desfigurada, de la furia. -¡Hasta nunca, Ryoga Hibiki, fuiste un rival lamentable!

-¡¡¡¡¡DEJA EN PAZ, A MI PROMETIDO, DIMITRIOS!!!!! –se dejó escuchar, como un llamado vengador, la voz decidida de Akari. -¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALO YA, HAZLO!!!!!

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, o decirle que se detuviera, Akari, corriendo como cuando estaba, bajo el control mental, del maestro Happosai (Eventos de la fanfiction "¡Pánico en Nerima!"), llegó al sitio donde Dimitrios vapuleaba a Ryoga y, sin previo aviso, le dejó ir, por la cara, un par de tremendas bofetadas. Un silencio de muerte, se apropió del lugar. Casi podía escucharse, el paso del tiempo.

Dimitrios, al recibir ese par de golpes, se detuvo. Con una mano sobre una mejilla, parecía confundido, casi perdido. Al parecer, con esos golpes, la conciencia de Ranma, empezaba a despertarse, y a retomar el control de su cuerpo. La voz que salió, a continuación, no era la voz de Dimitrios. Era, sin lugar a dudas, la voz de Ranma.

-¿Akari? –preguntó Ranma, confundido, al ver tanta gente a su alrededor. -¿Qué me ha pasado, me puedes decir? ¿Qué le pasó a Ryoga, alguien lo golpeó?

Akari, mientras atendía a Ryoga, no supo responder. Fue Akane quien, llegando con Ranma, lo instó a actuar, cuanto antes, mejor.

-¡Ranma, pronto, quítate los anillos! –ordenó Akane, recordando lo dicho por Sailor Pluto. -¡Si te los quitas, te liberarás, del dominio de Dimitrios!

-¿Hablas de estos anillos, Akane? –preguntó Ranma, aún confundido. -¿A qué te refieres, me puedes explicar, por favor?

-¡No hay tiempo, inútil! –gritó Sailor Uranus, llegando con Ranma, y adelantándose a la respuesta de Akane. -¡No preguntes, sólo hazlo, y no pierdas el tiempo!

-¡Escucha a Sailor Uranus, Ranma! –pidió Sailor Neptune, llegando con su inseparable compañera. -¡Nuestra vieja enemiga, la Reina Metalia, usó esos anillos, para dominarte, usando a Dimitrios como instrumento! ¡Vamos, quítatelos ya, por favor!

Ranma, cerrando los ojos, recordó todo lo que había sucedido, desde que, por accidente, juntó los anillos. Recordó como se había vuelto duro, frío, y sin escrúpulos, que lo mismo le daba lisiar que matar, lo cual, sin duda, no era su naturaleza, porque él, era un guerrero de Estilo Libre de Artes Marciales, no un asesino, ni un sádico.

Viendo a Ryoga, caído, molido a golpes, y bañado en sangre, Ranma supo que, sin duda, había llegado a un punto, al cual nunca creyó llegar, al punto de la violencia extrema y sin sentido. Entonces, un temblor, como de un ataque de escalofríos, empezó a agitar el cuerpo de Ranma. Akane, asustada, retrocedió un par de pasos.

-¡Dimitrios, no es un guerrero, es un monstruo! –gritó Ranma, al tiempo que, con gran violencia, se quitaba, a jalones, el traje negro, que Dimitrios le pusiera. -¡No quiero usar este traje maligno, ni tampoco quiero tener ya, estos dichosos anillos!

El traje negro, con una franja amarilla, que Dimitrios le pusiera a Ranma, acabó en el jardín de la Mansión Kuno, hecho jirones. Los anillos, terminaron encima de los variados pedazos del traje. Por fortuna de Ranma, debajo de ese traje, llevaba sus ropas de estilo chino (Camisa roja, pantalón azul y zapatillas negras). De no haberlo tenido, hubiera acabado desnudo, delante de todos su amigos, y de todas las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, lo cual le hubiera acarreado, sin dudarlo, una vergüenza eterna.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ranma? –preguntó Akane, llegando con él, y dándole un abrazo. -¡No tienes idea, de cuan preocupada estaba!

-¡Estoy bien, Akane, gracias por preguntar! –respondió Ranma, arrastrando las palabras, como si le costara hablar, al tiempo que volvía la vista, hacia todos los que los rodeaban, tanto las Sailor Scouts, como los compañeros y compañeras del Instituto Furinkan, y las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere. -¡A todos ustedes, les pido que, por favor, me perdonen, por todo el mal que hice, en este aciago día!

-¡Tranquilo, Ranma, nosotras te perdonamos! –respondió Fujiko Godo, tomando la palabra, en representación de las alumnas del colegio femenino. -¡No eras quien sueles ser, y eso, se notaba a la legua! ¡No te preocupes, en nosotras, tienes amigas!

-¿No había, por casualidad, que deshacerse de ese par de anillos? –preguntó Chisa, señalando a las malignas alhajas. -¡Creo que, mientras existan, son un peligro total!

-¡Buen punto, joven amiga! –indicó Sailor Pluto, llegando con Chisa, y acariciándole la cabellera. -¡Eres muy lista, y me gustaría saber tu nombre! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Chisa Miki, a tu servicio! –respondió Chisa, haciéndole una reverencia a la Guerrera de Plutón. -¡Si no me equivoco, eres Sailor Pluto!

-¡Esa soy yo, pequeña! –contestó Sailor Pluto, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¿Te gustaría ayudarnos, a Ranma y a mí, a deshacernos de esos anillos?

-¡Lo que sea, por un amigo, y una Sailor Scout! –contestó Chisa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar. -¿Qué tengo que hacer, Sailor Pluto?

-¡Sostén uno de los anillos, por favor! –pidió Sailor Pluto, mientras le daba el otro a Ranma. -¡Hazme el favor, Ranma, de sostener el otro!

-¡Estoy listo, para lo que haya que hacer! –dijo Ranma, aferrando el anillo que le diera Sailor Pluto. -¿Qué vas a hacer, amiga?

-¡Todos, para atrás! –ordenó Sailor Pluto, antes de decir su plan. -¡Abriré un portal, por medio del cual, ustedes, Ranma y Chisa, lanzarán los anillos! ¡Ese portal, llevará a los anillos, a un ardiente final, justo en el centro del Sol!

Ranma y Chisa, se sorprendieron. ¡El Sol! ¡Eso, sonaba increíble!

En cosa de segundos, Sailor Pluto se concentró, y abrió el portal.

-¡Ahora, chicos! –gritó Sailor Pluto, al ver abierto el portal. -¡Láncenlos, pero ya!

Ranma y Chisa, al unísono, lanzaron los anillos por el portal. Apenas entraron, Sailor Pluto cerró el portal, condenándolos a un ardiente final. Ese, era el objetivo.

-¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNOOOOO!!!!! –se dejó escuchar un grito, procedente de los anillos, el cual, como los anillos, se extinguió en segundos.

-¡Al fin, ya todo terminó! –masculló Akane, sonriendo cansadamente. -¡Nos merecemos un descanso, después de ésta aventura tan extenuante!

-¡Un momento, nadie se irá! –cortó la calma, un grito de pura furia, procedente de la garganta de Tatewaki Kuno. -¡Ranma, vas a pagar, por la golpiza que me diste!

-¡Vámonos, amigos! –pidió Ranma, sonriendo cansadamente, e ignorando a Kuno. -¡Ya está avanzada la tarde, y yo tengo hambre!

-¡Todos a mi restaurante, amigos! –gritó Ukyo, tomando la palabra. -¡Okonomiyakis gratis, para todos, hoy y mañana!

Un grito masivo, lanzando por alumnos y alumnas del Instituto Furinkan, junto con las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, llenó la tarde. Después, todos, como amigos, se dirigieron al restaurante "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo. En el restaurante, se hizo como una especie de fiesta colegial. Quienes no quisieron quedarse, llevaron sus okonomiyakis a casa. Los demás, se quedaron ahí, celebrando. De pronto, Ranma se quedó callado. Minako, llegando con él, le preguntó si le pasaba algo. Akane, Akari, Makoto, Rei, mucha gente quiso escucharlo. Parecía inquieto.

-¡No quiero ser pesimista pero, muy dentro de mí, siento que, tarde o temprano, Dimitrios volverá! –anunció Ranma, serio de verdad. -¡Hay que estar listos!

-¡Todos, estaremos atentos, Ranma! –contestó Akane, abrazándolo y besándolo. -¡No temas, nunca estarás solo, siempre tendrás, quien te ayude, a cuidar a Nerima!

En silencio, durante ese "impasse" en la fiesta, todos asintieron. Ahora, más que nunca, la unión era importante. No había tiempo, para peleas internas…

**Nota: Una aventura tremenda, es la que se acaba de vivir. Sin embargo, ahora viene, lo que nadie esperaba, una nueva incursión de Dimitrios, en la cual, Dimitrios, otra vez, tratará de llevar a cabo su plan, de convertir a la Tierra, en el planeta Nuevo Delta-Máximus. ¿Lo conseguirá, o será vencido nuevamente? Eso, es lo que se va a ver, en la nueva fanfiction, titulada "La venganza de Dimitrios", una historia, tan emocionante, como lo que acaba de terminar. **


End file.
